Hamish Saga
by Dark-Moon2308
Summary: This is the tale of Hamish (John), a young doctor who was stripped of everything and forced to become a slave to the mighty Hades (Sherlock), Lord of the Underworld-A cruel, cold hearted yet beautiful God. Believed that his life is forever damned in Hell. But he never dreamed that, right here, was exactly how his life truly begun. Warning: Non-con, violence, gore, long novel.
1. Hamish

**Do you want to know how the characters look like? Go to my profile and visit my story on AO3 site. There are Hades and Hamish pictures resemble in chapter 10. The character bio and introducing chapter. WARNING: ONLY READ IT WHEN YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THE STORY! OR IT WILL BE THE SPOILER!**

**~Don't forget to click kudos~ :P Anyway the story in AO3 site will have some art illustrations in some chapters as well. Hope you like it! :x**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** Hamish**

It's cold.

Dark.

And scarily silent.

Well of course it's scary, but indeed scary might be a big understatement when describing the entirety of Hamish's current situation, feelings and bleak future. Desperation, pain and humiliation are a bit closer, perhaps.

For twenty-two years, Hamish had always thought that he had no parents, because he was abandoned at birth with his twin sister, Harriet. A kind widow named Mrs. Hudson had found them in the forest and raised them as her own children. Under her care, they grew up well and happy.

But then seven days ago, a stranger came to their small house and changed their lives forever. The man told him who he really was and the truth about his parents. That it was never their intention to abandon their children…That was probably Hamish's best memory before it crumbled and was crushed into dust by that same man.

He took away everything in a single instant. The dream of finally reuniting with their birth parents, their lives, and the lives of all the innocent people of his beautiful little village. They were now forever buried in the deep dark ocean. Including Mrs. Hudson... the woman who took them in, looked after them, the only mother that he and Harriet had ever known.

Everything was gone except for his sister. Harriet was still alive. She is _alive_, free and protected. At least it's what Hamish hopes to be true. After all, he traded his life and freedom in exchanged for Harriet's. He accepted it without a second thought or any regrets and the vile murderer had kept his word to the exchange.

However, when he finally experienced slavery, witnessing its agony and humiliation with his own body and soul, it's beyond Hamish's bearing. Yet he has to endured it all nonetheless. For Harry—she is the only left family he has left, his responsibility. He has no regrets about this sacrifice. If this life could buy back his little sister's freedom then so be it—that is the only comfort he has to help him get through the painful days. At least she is free and safe.

He closes his eyes, braces himself. He's now kneeling on a cold, hard floor in the middle of a dim and gloomy but luxurious room. His whole body is shivering from the cold and lack of clothes— he is actually naked to be exact. His hands are tightly tied behind his back by a thick, firm rope. The coarse material had worn away at the skin at his wrists, making them raw and bloody. The pain was diminished by the fact that he could barely feel his hands. If the rope isn't cut off or at least loosened a little bit, he fears his hands might fall off due to the lack of blood circulation.

His feet are also chained up although they are less tightly bound than his wrists. Nevertheless, bloody bruises still mark his skin. His entire back, arms and legs are covered with angry red welts that overlap one other, because some are so large from the force of the beating. He was hit with so hard so many times… They reminded him of the punishment for spitting at _his_ face.

Hamish recalls the memory with a triumphant smile. He smiles to himself, a small crooked grin, despite his current state. He remembers his face and closes his eyes. That monster's face was stunned silent with shock. Almost indescribable was his utter surprise. Even Hamish was shocked at himself too. All his life, he had always been a shy and gentle person. He hardly ever behaved or said anything rude or inappropriate to other people. He was courteous and respectful, sweet as ever, even to the people who didn't like him very much, (though this number was slim to none). He was well-mannered and polite. The definition of rude or disrespectful was definitely out of his book…until now…Hamish grins widely again.

But insulting a powerful being like that monster was just unbelievable. The thrill of that victory coursed through his body and even now, just the thought of that memory brought a bright smile to his face. Of course, he had to pay a terrible price for his audacity. The whipping was so viciously cruel that it made him faint from pain for two days straight.

His neck is bound by an iron collar, the symbol of slavery. It is humiliating and he tries to ignore the shameful feeling forming in his chest at the harsh truth.

Slave.

He will never see the sun anymore. He will no longer run freely on those lovely vast green meadows without any restrains, or lie idly in the forest of _hyacinths_, his favorite flower. He will never get to collect those green herbal medicines, to cure anyone's illness any more…

The sudden irony of the thought shook him. It was terribly ironic. All these years he has cured and saved many people. But in the end, all of them died because of him. Those innocent people had to "pay" for "harboring" him and Harry. If he is not mistaken, those people are in the same place as he is now— in Hell. The difference is that they're dead while he's alive. They're probably at the Judgment hall waiting to be classified. He's pretty sure the villagers will at least get a place at Asphodel Garden…

Oh no! They can't go that far! All had died without proper burials. Forgotten and neglected, as if they never existed. They can't pay Charon, the ferryman of Hades who carries souls of the newly deceased. They will forever wander the shores for the rest of eternity, never able to move on. And it is all his fault...

Hamish lets out an agonizing sob through his gag. All those people, the kind elders, the cute, innocent little kids who never left Hamish, asking him to read them stories from his favorite books. And then they'd tell him stories and dreams about how one day, when they grew up, they'd become a doctor like him and heal and save people. And Mrs. Hudson...

All dead. All gone. All just a distant memory now. Everyone he ever knew was dead and... "_Everything is my fault_," he sobs, hot tears rolling on his swollen red cheeks. _"I'm sorry."_ He chokes and tries to hold back the painful feelings. _"Please forgive me." _He says to them. All of them. The villagers, Mrs. Hudson…Everyone who had died because of him. He hopes they can hear him wherever they may be. He prays that they can…only now he's not really sure who to pray to.

The main door behind him opens. Cold air blows in making his sore naked body shake uncontrollably. He can hear the footsteps heading toward him. Two people are coming. Hamish closes his eyes and takes a deep breath; his body is tense and nervous. It's time.

* * *

"What is this?" says a deep, uncaring yet harmonic voice.

Hamish listened intently. It wasn't that monster's voice, he thinks, is that…? No, it's a little too young, not quite right…

"My gift to you, dear brother. What do you think of it?"

The familiar voice was immediately recognizable. It belonged to the fucking monster that ruined his life. Hamish grits his teeth and a rage fills up inside him as they come closer.

"A boy?" says the voice, a little annoyed. "Are you serious? What am I going to do with him? Feed and sing him to sleep?" Hamish can hear the smirk in his voice, and he knows it' full of sarcasm.

Hamish grimaces and is slightly offended by the comment. He was usually mistaken as a boy because of his short height and small build despite the fact that he has broad shoulders compared to his frame. Round baby-face, big blue eyes, and small thin lips didn't help much either. People always thought he was sixteen or seventeen. He sighs at this thought. It seems he couldn't escape the judgment of people even in this situation.

The figure steps closer and then stops in front of Hamish. From the view, he could clearly see the long slender, yet athletic pale legs, feet clad in golden sandals with cross straps. Slowly, Hamish dares to look up at him.

Breathtaking! That's the first thing that crosses his mind. He wants to turn away but almost can't seem to. The young man before him is absolutely beautiful. A god so beautiful that no one can bear to look at him, so perfect and dazzling that it was unreal. It almost her to look at something so beautiful. His flawless pale skin contrasts with thick luscious dark hair. High cheekbones, square jaw, and those mesmerizing eyes that were a cross between cloudy sky grey and shimmering, bright blue. Eyes you could get lost in. Oh god! It feels like staring at the Milky Way. He was definitely made to be like the stars. He's very tall and lanky with long, graceful movements, making him at least 8 inches taller than Hamish. He feels small kneeling at this man's feet.

The man gazes at him intently, his eyes trail down his wounded little body to examine him closely. Hamish suddenly remembers his current state and blushes, tilting his head down to look away from the handsome man. All of a sudden, the man leans down, making Hamish flinch backwards, causing him to lose his balance. The man's hands reach out swiftly, holding Hamish's face in a secure grip.

Their eyes meet. They quietly look at each other. He stares so intently at Hamish, it makes him uncomfortable and after a few moments, the young man laughs, pulling his face closer. Hamish lets out a small startled cry through his gag in protest. "Mhhmmm!"

"Ah, interesting. You're not human, aren't you?" he says. His hands are still holding Hamish's face, moving it one way, then another. Hamish closes his eyes, letting the man continue his motions. Then the man stops and stands up, gripping Hamish's chin tightly and lifting it up. Hamish has to kneel straight upward or risk falling over him.

"You are a Demi-God" he grins, his gorgeous blue-grey eyes sparkling with interest, staring straight at the tired blue eyes of the smaller man kneeling below.

* * *

First time writing an English fiction (Actually, first time writing any fictions) so please bear with me if I have any incorrect grammar mistakes or clumsy sentences since English isn't my native language. If you like my story, please support by leaving feedbacks. They are the motivation for me to write *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

~Dark_Moon~

I want to send kisses and hugs to Shelby, Darkwings13, Chrishuyen and Morgana-le-Fai for excepting being my beta. My work would not be this correct without you girls help (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	2. The First Night

**Chapter 2: The First Night**

"Yes, he is a Demi-God," answers the voice behind Hamish. He gasps as the other man steps forward, suddenly grabbing Hamish's hair and yanking him hard to his side. The young man before him continues to hold onto his chin, keeping him in a painful and awkward position that is half-lifted and half kneeled.

Hamish's trapped; he's never felt so weak and helpless as he does now. The man continues holding a large amount of Hamish's blonde hair and after a few more seconds, the monster begins to pull Hamish completely out of his brother's hold. Hamish lets out a painful hiss through his gag, as he felt some of his hair part ways from his scalp.

_"The son of that piece of worthless trash,"_ he growls in his ear. Hamish can feel an alarmingly dangerous vibe in that low deep voice and sweat begins to roll down his back, over the numerous, overlapping welts that cover it. He breathes out, unable to stop a shiver that's sent down his spine as he meets the furious man's eyes.

The young man's stares at him intently still. Then he abruptly glances down at his groin, examining it closely. Horrified, Hamish closes his legs and averts his eyes, concentrating on the white column to avoid looking at the man before him.

This non-cooperation is noticed by the monster behind him obviously. He sighs, disappointed, as he begins lifting Hamish up so he can stand on his feet, his hand gripping Hamish's hair even harder than before, making him yell out a big "Mhmm!" through his gag. His other hand holds onto one of Hamish's legs, spreading them apart. The hand guides Hamish's body backward so his little brother can have a better view.

Humiliated and disgusted by this, he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to escape to another plane of reality in his mind. He would do anything to make all of this to stop. He wants to go home to Harry and Mrs. Hudson and just return to his old life. Hell, at the very least, he just wants some clothes on to cover himself up. Never in his life, had he been put on full display like this. Naked and beaten. It was so wrong. Hamish thinks he must be so ugly to the young man. He feels disgusted at himself and at these _people._

However, the man before him seems pleased as he looks at his forlorn face. He smirks, lifting his cold pale hand to caress Hamish's swollen red cheek. "Are you a virgin?" He trails his hand down to his tight chest, and continues to caress the skin, making Hamish squeak in fear. Hamish tries to struggle but the man behind him continues his tight grip, accompanied by a low chuckle that was full of amusement at Hamish's futile efforts.

"Obviously," the young man murmurs, his beautiful eyes looking sharply at the helpless man before him. Hamish shuts his eyes, trying to calm himself, and choke back his tears. _"Don't cry. Don't you dare cry in front of these bastards,"_ he thought furiously. _"For Harry, calm down—calm down. Okay. Breathe."_ He took in a shuddering breath through his nostrils and forced his body to remain still, under the disgusting, intrusive touches of the other man. He clenches his eyes shut. He doesn't want to see anything anymore.

"Never been inside of a woman before, I take it?" he continues, his hand unexpectedly grabbing Hamish's limp member, squeezing gently.

Hamish's eyes snap open at the action. He gasps, eyes widening in fear and shame. This is just too much. His whole body is visibly shaking. He flushes, rage filling in his chest again. He glares murderously, with the all the hate he can muster, at the man before him. He notices it of course. Still holding Hamish's cock, his other hand moves up, pulling the gag out. "Do you mind?" He asks mockingly, his voice's daring and amused at the same time.

Now, the temptation to say something nasty or insult back at both of these bastards starts to overwhelm him. However, it wouldn't be a smart thing to do and he knows this all too well. First, the deal between him and that horrible bitch behind is only in effect if Hamish submits to slavery wholeheartedly, becoming an obedient slave. Then, in exchange Harry will be fine, unharmed and free. Secondly, fighting back against the people who are pulling him back and forth in such a lewd postiton, while naked, chained, wounded, and starved…is very, very unwise. Unless he wants to be whipped senseless again or worse…neither of which he wants.

"No, **my lord**" he answers carefully, still openly glaring angrily at the young man before him. He hears a deep sigh as he's turned around. A sudden sharp stinging slap hits his cheek. It's so powerful that it sends Hamish to the floor immediately, blood springing from his mouth. The man behind starts to step aside and he puts his foot on Hamish's head, stomping down hard. Hamish lets out an agonizing scream. He pays no attention to Hamish's pain, continuing to press down on the poor boy's head, as he coolly turns to his little brother, who's remained still the whole time, asking, "So, what do you think? Do you tak—"

"Yes" he snaps, curtly. "I want him, give him to me."

"Very well, he's all yours." He smiles, pressing his foot a little harder on Hamish's head, and Hamish whimpers.

"Behave, will you, slave?" he says, "You already know the consequences for anyone standing up against me, don't you?" He then leans down, quickly slapping Hamish slightly on his cheek a few times, smirking and sneering cruelly at the pitiful man lying numbly on the floor. "The deal," he whispers. Hamish's face turns white as he listens. "Enjoy your stay". Then he turns away, giving his handsome brother a short nod. The young man lazily stares back at him, not really acknowledging his brother's nod. "Goodbye, brother."

An aqua water vortex appears out of nowhere, covering the older one. "Oh, it's a little bit late but sorry about your wife, brother," the older one says. "Anyway, cheer up, women are all trouble. The more you stay away from them, the better you are". He smirks for a moment before vanishing from sight into the vortex.

"Says the one who has a punch of lovers and a nagging wife," the other one mutters sardonically, faint laughter echoing through the air.

* * *

The silence once again creeps through the room, and Hamish can hear that his footsteps are moving closer. He lets out a small frightening sob, trembling in fear.

"Stand up," the young man commands.

Slowly, Hamish gets up, wincing when he grazes the wound on his abdomen. He stands up with shaking legs and keeps his head down, tries not to stare at those avid blue-grey eyes that seem to devour him wholly. He wonders why the man continues to stare at him. After all, he is an ugly mess. Beaten to a pulp, his entire body's a mixture of red and purple bruises, some beginning to slightly turn yellow with age, scarlet welts, and filth. He was a direct contrast to the young man before him who was not only glamorous, tall, clean and graceful, but full of confidence and power as well.

Feeling a sense of pity for himself, he averted his eyes and swallowed thickly. He used to have a life. Seven days ago, he was still a decent young man, a respected doctor with a great family and a beautiful home. Now he has nothing, not even a single cloth to cover himself with. The thoughts made him bitter and he bit the inside of his cheek in frustration, tasting the salty taste of copper blood. Everything was so damn frustrating...

All of a sudden, he hears a snap before all of the chains on his body unexpectedly fall off him with a clatter to the floor, including the iron collar that was around his neck a few seconds ago. Hamish cringes, timidly looking up, not quite trusting what just happened. Much to his surprise, the young man's gaze isn't as cold as he thought it would be. It wasn't a look of disgust or aversion either. Instead, it is a soft and tender gaze, full of fondness and caring, but with a little sense of arrogance and pride from his position of power.

The man puts a hand on Hamish's cheek, caressing him lovingly. Hamish flinches at the act, tilting his head down. He feels soothed and annoyed at the same time. _I'm a human being, not some kind of pet for him to play with,_ he thinks silently. _Oh wait, I'm not really human, am I? I'm a Demi-god. How's fucking flattering. Just because half of the blood in this body's I that so -precious-God-blood, many people have died._ That blood had caused so much misery and sorrow to anyone who knew him, and even to himself. The blood was nothing more than a curse, in his opinion. A voice suddenly cuts into his thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" the man asks with a curious tone, bringing up his other hand to touch Hamish's cheek, lifting his face up tenderly, so Hamish can look at him in the eyes again. "Tell me what you truly think; I won't bite," he smiles, those beautiful eyes sparkling brightly.

Hamish stares at him, not knowing how to answer the sudden question. He suddenly notices the big height gap between him and the man. He's tall, probably 6'5, and so excessively lean that he seems to be considerably taller. At the very least, he thought to himself, he was at least ten inches shorter than this man.

The young man's palms grip his face tighter, bringing him back to reality. Hamish looks at him to see his eyebrow rise, waiting for an answer.

"I… I…" He stammers, trying to think of a proper response. What did he truly think? Heh. To be blunt, he would have said, _"Your brother is the greatest dick I've ever seen in my miserable existence and it's his fault that it's miserable. He ruined my fucking life, killed the most important person to me, destroyed my village, took away everything I held dear, enslaved me, tortured me, and did unspeakable things to me... oh breathe Hamish, calm down, brace yourself. I can't tell him that, I don't want—can't stand another beat up now or worse, beat to death. So no…"_

Hamish looks up, and he can't suppress a cold shudder running down his body. These beautiful eyes are no longer "sparkling brightly," but they're darkened instead, clouded with the coming fury and lack of patience and frustration as each second passes. The air is worryingly heavy. He gulps, takes in a breath, and stares warily at the enraged man. His shoulders are shaking in cold…and in fear.

"I think…I'm a little hungry." It's a lame response but it's not entirely untrue either. He's had nothing in his stomach for three days straight. He's not hungry, he's starving. His stomach is madly craving food to fill the powerful hunger that nipped at his stomach like hunting dogs would nip tirelessly at a person's heels.

The young man looks a little surprised but then he seems to settle down, no longer angry or irritated. "Of course you are," he murmurs. "Follow me," he commands as he turns around and strides out, with Hamish slowly following behind him.

Quietly, they cross many spacious halls full of tall, enormous white columns. They're all extravagant but somehow it feels rather gloomy and sad to Hamish. There was a lack of life and the entire place seemed rather lonely. _Oh, well, this is hell, what am I expecting_? , he thinks faintly.

After a while, they came to a stop and the man opens a door leading to a big, dark room. It's so black in there that one couldn't even see what room it is.

"Go in there," the young man commands.

Hamish is hesitant but he obediently walks in, with the other man following closely behind. With a flick of his hand, the fire roars to life, lighting up the room in a warm glow of bright light. Hamish is downright shocked when his vision clears. It's a bedroom. He swallows hard. This is a bedroom. What the fuck!? If there wasn't food hidden under the bed or something, then there must be something wrong or it was a miscommunication.

"This is a bedroom." Repeating his thought, Hamish looks up at him.

"Obviously" He rolls his eyes, a flash of annoyance in his voice, like Hamish is just being silly. "Get to bed; lie down on your front". He looks at Hamish.

They look at each other…

Hamish's eyes widen in total shock, his mouth dropping open. He stands there with a dumbstruck expression, which obviously wasn't a very elegant image. But who the hell cares when you're bruised, bleeding, and naked and just ordered to go and lay on a bed in the presence of another man?

The man's eyes are still fixed on Hamish, his face unreadable. Hamish begins to scan the room, looking for escape. The young man seems to read his thoughts and he smirks mockingly at him. "Really Hamish? You're really looking for escape? In here?" He gestures towards the room in a mocking manner. Hamish is swept up his feet before he realize what's going on. The man's carrying him under his arm with only one single arm, as if he were a little kid, a baby goat, and not a full grown man. Terrified, Hamish struggles harder but it only makes the man's grip firmer around his waist.

"Put me down, put me down now!" He cries.

"Or what?" The man snaps back immediately.

"I…I will bite off my tongue, kill myself right now," Hamish yells back. "Let go of me you…you… PERVERT!"

Okay, that was probably the dumbest thing he has ever said. Perhaps being starved and then beaten really makes the mind of a doctor do something incredibly stupid. Threatening your master with your death, that was just plain creative. He might win at the most unintelligent act of stupidity that will lead to your death award if it something like that existed and could actually be won.

The man chuckles fondly at his attempt at intimidation but he continues walking, albeit his hands loosened a bit. When they're near the bed, he gently tosses Hamish down on his stomach. Hamish tries to curl up but he quickly catches his foot, pulling it down. The other hand grabs his left shoulder, pinning it to the mattress. Hamish lifts his right hand in an attempt to push himself up, away from the bed, but he quickly snatches his wrist, pinning it down as well. Then he starts to shift his position, kneeling between Hamish's injured hips, immobilizing the smaller man completely. Hamish lets a humiliated sob slip out. He grits his teeth, shut his eyes tightly. Gently, the young man leans down, pressing his cool lips to his slave's bare back.

-Tbc-


	3. Hades - King of the Underworld

**Chapter 3:**** Hades, King of the Underworld - God of the Dead and Riches**

…

"Hamish. Hamish…. What are you doing?" He asks. Hamish is surprised he actually knows his name, but he is more shocked that he asked him such a question.

"What!?" He opens his eyes, feeling the tears soaking on his face, his body's shaking uncontrollably. "You… I should be the one asking that question. Aren't you going t-t-to… r-r-rape me?" he utters in a trembling voice.

"Hmm… maybe," the man responds. He chuckles darkly before he continues leaning down, kissing along Hamish's back. Hamish shuts his eyes and clenches his fists, his tears fall on the white pillow, wetting its fabric.

"Stop it-ahh!" Hamish moans loudly in surprise and horror, but a little aroused too, when the man kisses him on his thigh. He tries to pull up his feet but the young man's hands hold his hips firmly, and won't budge.

"Do I have to chain you up?" he asks, quirking his eyebrow up. Hamish lets out a small humiliated sob before remaining still.

He continues the kisses before moving to Hamish's legs. He then leans up, resting his entire body above the smaller man, kissing his slave's neck tenderly, hands tenderly caressing Hamish's right sore cheek, and carefully wiping off the tears pouring down the slave's face.

However, that only serves to make them fall even more as the feeling of humiliation wash over him, pitying himself, for his wretched fate. He feels so cheap and filthy like a whore waiting to be fucked.

The young man puts his cold lips to Hamish's ear. "Not today Hamish. Not yet," he whispers. The he stops, scooting aside and leaving Hamish in total surprise.

He sits up and carefully turns around to see the man sitting still, his eyes never leaving his. Hamish's about to ask why when he suddenly realizes he's no longer in pain. He brings his hand to his back, searching for the wounds only to find that they're all gone. His neck, legs and back are completely healed and not even a single scar remains. He looks up at the man with an expression of confusion and amazement on his face. "Why?"

He just sit there silent, his face expressionless. Then gently, he takes Hamish's hand and brings it to his mouth, kissing softly at his slave's injured wrist before repeating the same gesture to the other one.

Hamish willingly lets him. Each kiss that was placed on his skin healed a wound. Hamish then notices that those pretty lips seem to draw closer to the painful red welts to his mouth. He glances up and Hamish realizes his mouth is hanging open like a stunned fish. He closes it and averts his eyes in embarrassment.

The young man chuckles at his awkwardness, hands still holding Hamish's. He then leans forward, their faces almost touch. "Your cheek and mouth are still hurt. Want me to fix them for you, hmm?" He smiles, his melodic voice's low and silky.

After two seconds, Hamish begins to regain his senses. He shakes his head vigorously. He pulls his hands back and draws away from him. Curling up on the bed, he looks way. He's a little afraid these actions might get him punished but the man has just healed him... so there wouldn't be much of a point in beating him up again.

"No. Uh... I mean, it's not needed. They'll heal on their own," Hamish answers anxiously. After some reluctance, he said, "Thank you for healing me… I appreciate it, my lord". Hamish smiles and looks at the man. He realizes that this is the first smile that he's had, ever since he's been forced into slavery. It is almost odd that he smiles so genuinely. They stared at each other until the young man unexpectedly lifts up his arm, making Hamish jump in fear and scoot backwards.

"Hades, King of the Underworld. God of the Dead and Riches."

Hamish calms down when he realizes that it was just an introduction. He brings out his own hand, eying the god in front of him. "Hamish, slave-doctor. Nothing special to impress anyone except for the fact that… I'm probably the only living person in hell".

The young man smiles at his slave's introduction. "Oh, I think I can change that." Hades gazes at Hamish with interest.

"I'm aware of that." Hamish said listlessly, "In fact, ever since stepping into this place, I didn't expect to live a long life. Repeating that sentence has most likely already reduced my lifespan a few days."

Laughing out loud, he puts his hand to Hamish's right cheek and caresses it gently. This human, this mortal, there's something about him. Something's different about him compared to any of the other living souls he has ever met. He's gorgeous, bright, gentle yet determined, a very interesting little creature indeed. Looking at those beautiful, deep blue eyes was similar to staring at the immense ocean but without a single angry wave. His eyes were more like a tranquil sea. He could spend many centuries just trying to solve the mystery hidden underneath those gems. He looks at his slave and murmurs softly, "Go take a bath, I will find you something to eat"

* * *

It has been a while since any living being stepped in here. The palace was always cold and lonesome like its master. The throne room was probably the busiest place in his entire castle. But not in a pleasant way. Every day, he sits on his throne and listens to the stories of the dead souls and judges them. The freaking same old stories over and over again. Years after years after years after more long years, it was a miracle he didn't lose his mind.

DULLEST IMMORTAL LIFE EVER. This was such a mistake; he shouldn't have joined that stupid draw billions years ago. Zeus gets the sky and air, Poseidon commands the oceans and domains of waters while he has to rule the cold, empty Underworld.

The only bright side of being the king of Hell was that Hades is fairly rich; if not, the wealthiest of all the gods. However, what can gold buy when your heart is filled with sadness and loneliness, and the endless boredom of being surrounded by a bunch of fools? His companions are usually idiotic, boring demons and spirits. He was a little fonder of Cerberus but in the end, he's nothing but a dog. Although, he was a very big and dangerous dog... that's for sure.

Thanatos was another one that he didn't particularly hate. This one was his eons long trusted courtier; he's loyal and effective but again, his intellect is merely above usual standard (Hades's standard), the pick of a bad lot.

Perse-... no, out of discussion. She could go to hel- No, not hell. She could fuck off to heaven or earth as long as she doesn't come anywhere near here.

To hell with it, he scowls. Why was he putting himself in a foul mood with all these irritating thoughts? He sighs and looks down at the exhausted, curled up figure of the smaller man on the bed. After being fed and cleaned, his slave was asleep but it was hardly restful. His breath is slow and shallow, face twisting slightly in discomfort. Occasionally, he lets out a small whimpered sound, probably from a nightmare.

As Lord of the Underworld, he's not unfamiliar with torture. He sees it every day and on rare occasions, he does it himself. However, those bastards deserved it. They're all sinners and heartless monsters who should burn in the deepest pits of his hell for their abominable crimes.

He's not a compassionate or easily moved God and he has no room in his heart for mercy. But when he walked through that door and saw that fatigued little figure kneeling on the cold hard floor, naked, chained, body covered with countless bruises and bloody welts, he pitied the poor creature. Strangely, Hades had felt something heat up inside him when he saw the person like that, even though he didn't know who the hell he was.

He had walked forward, wanting to know what that person did to receive such horrible punishment and to take a closer look at that man's face, out of curiosity sake. After a while, the young man did look up and their eyes met. At that very moment, Hades could noticeably sense something happening to his mind and heart. He couldn't describe it. In all the Gods names, this feeling was exactly like the first time he saw that woman idyllically picking flowers in Sicily Valley, but this was even more passionate. This newly acquired sensation had made him eager to figure out who the young man below him is. It took him three seconds.

1st second: this man was definitely highborn based on the look he possesses, striking face with dedicated structure, bright wise eyes (1). But he was raised in a peasant way, probably a middle class family, he has a courageous eyes but hesitated to look at me first, typical reaction of peasants when looking at a high-class noble (2) + (1) - Lost royalty? He was a doctor. I can still smell a faint herb scent somewhere on his body. He was forced in to slavery. Reasons? Definitely not stealing or killing (he's a doctor for god's sake, look at his face!). He's just recently became a slave for a few days. The wounds on his back, arms and legs are new, about 3 or 4 days. The force and the way he was beaten is only from Poseidon (3) - He is the one that enslaved this man.

2nd second: Why, brother? How could you vent your anger on a poor child this cruelly? Well, maybe because you've always been a bastard (Piss off remembering the draw lots). No. As a God, this is just low brother. You've never been like this. Then why?... - Oh, vengeance. Not directly at this man though. If it was, then he wouldn't kneel here for me to deduce all of this. - Then on his parents? Who the hell dared to anger him this much? You bring him to Hell, you intend me to tantalize him for you, don't you? Humph, if so, then your little plan's failed miserably brother. Because I have no interest in that gibberish reprisal nor like being used for whatever reason it is, as if I'm that easy to be manipulated and second, I genuinely attracted to this little mortal. So he won't be harmed in any ways.

3rd second: What's this? Nothing!? After 2 seconds, how can't I hear any of this mortal's thoughts kneeling below? How could it be? Impossible, unless he's …

Ohh, eureka! Figured! I think I know exactly who you are, little sheepy. This is just getting more interesting than I thought.

-Tbc-


	4. The Talk

**Chapter 4: The talk**

…

_"..._ _Huuh….huuh." Heavy panting moved through the air in sluggish breaths "...Please... let him go."_

_No._

_"_ _I'm the one you want, he doesn't have anything to do with this… Please… I'm all yours."_

_No._

_"_ _ You can do anything you want with me, kill me, torture me, anything…just please let him go. After all he's your-"_

_A high water wave suddenly flew up, lashing at the man's face. He fell down, blood sprung from his mouth._ _ Hamish was frozen. Dazed. Just watching. He couldn't move. He wanted to scream. _

_"No, no, please… please don't kill him…" He begged, pleading with all the strength he could muster as he looked up to the furious face of the God._

_He glanced down at Hamish then turned to the man before him and laughed. "Oh don't worry, I'll let him live. I'll even find him the right place where he truly belongs, what do you say?"_

_Anger flashed through the man's face as he listened. But he turned to Hamish, looked at him with a look that Hamish would never forget. The man smiled gently at him._ _ Hamish never knew someone could ever look at him with such… caring…How could this man care about him so much? Looking at him with that look of pure…._

_"I love you."_

_"_ _NOOOOOOO!"_

_"_NO!" He yells out frightened, tears on his face. His whole body's soaked in sweat. Where am I, he wonders, eying the room.

_Oh, right, I'm in Hell_. He remembers and shakes at the thought. Slowly, he gets up, scanning around. Everything is too quiet and dark. "I wonder what time it is. Day or night?" he murmurs to himself, as he finds a big window on the right side of the room.

Hamish carefully approaches it to open it and what he sees overwhelms him. In all his life, he has never seen something as beautiful as this. The sky before him is a magnificent aurora embroiled with countless marvelous glowing lights shining like silk fluttering in the wind. The sky was more gorgeous than any rainbow he had ever known. And the colors…so many colors like a rainbow, but even better…so exquisite…Hamish must have been staring, wide-eyed and mouth open… Suddenly, a flow of sparkling sands flies in front of him, glowing brightly as the grains land on the windowsill. Giving in to his curiosity, Hamish brings out his hand to touch the sands gently, making them break into hundreds of twinkling little stars, flying straight up to the sky.

He happily watches the enchanting view until the sounds of footsteps echo through the main door. He is startled, turning around. The sounds of the footsteps are getting louder and louder. He sucks in a big breath, clenches his hands, waiting worriedly.

When the door finally opened, much to his surprise and relief, it isn't Hades. Before him is a man—no, a god. A very handsome and charming god. He seems pleasant. He possesses beautiful shiny black hair that has a few grey hairs, nice tanned skin and a kind face. But that isn't what greatly amazes Hamish. Behind the god's back, there is a big pair of wings made of slick black feathers. Slowly, he approaches Hamish, his face calm and gentle so as not to make the young man scared.

"So, you're Hamish, right?" he asks with a warm and friendly voice.

Hamish smiles back. "Yes, my lord."

"Very nice to meet you, I am Thanatos, god of death and destruction."

"You don't seem to be very 'death and destruction' to me," Hamish admits honestly.

"Yeah," he laughs. "Indeed every time I go to collect the souls, they all tell me the same thing," he says as they exchange a smile.

"Here, wear this or you might catch a cold," Thanatos says as he pulls out a set of clothes consisting of a short white dress tunic made from silk, a pair of brown leather sandals with cross straps and an emerald gem on each, handing them to Hamish.

Hamish takes them from his hand as he looks down. It's just a simple dress, no pattern but the fabric is very smooth. Must be very expensive, he notes. It's too extravagant to him compared to his current status. In fact everything is just so luxurious and beyond his imagination. Ever since stepping foot into this place, he always thought he would spend the rest of his life in pain and humiliation, being beaten, tortured and starved to death. Not being fed, bathed, rested in a lavish room and dressed in expensive clothes like this.

Then, Thanatos unexpectedly asks, "What's wrong with your face?" He frowns, staring at Hamish's swollen cheeks and mouth.

Hamish puts his hand to his face, rubbing it gently in nervousness. He is embarrassed at the fact that he noticed, but more embarrassed at what happened last night. He blushes as he remembers it. He politely rejected Hades' offer to avoid Hades kissing him on his cheeks and mouth. _But if only I let him, I would no longer be in pain,_ Hamish secretly thinks. _No! What the hell am I thinking? Of course I wouldn't let him do it, I can stand much serious wounds, these are nothing,_ _he scowls to himself._ (Though, to be honest they are something. A series of blows aimed directly to his face by a very strong and furious god did leave him in serious pain).

His thought process is cut off as he is surprised when Thanatos' hand takes his hand, slowly pulling it down off of his cheek making Hamish flinch. A small blue light appears on Thanatos' fingers as he tenderly rubs them on Hamish's cheek and all his wounds quickly disappear. Hamish stares at him in amazement. In return, Thanatos just grins widely at him.

"There you go, no longer hurting now, eh?"

"Yes… Thank you my lord," he responds, touched, as his eyes fill with gratitude.

"No problem," he says. "Quick, put on your clothes so you can go and meet him," Thanatos urges.

"Meet…meet him?" Hamish stammers, his face turning stiff with worry.

"Of course, and quickly child. Hades is not a patient one."

* * *

The throne room is a gigantic hall with two rows of large white columns parallel to each other, each column decorated carefully in ornate, intricate carvings with gems. The floor is paved with beautiful, dark green marble tiles, and upon the wall, there are plenty of exquisite paintings depicting the origins of the Olympic Gods. However, the only path leading to the throne is surrounded by a deep dark abyss. If any unfortunate ones happen to fall or get pushed, it would be a most horrible and painful death. And that's just another understatement. Hamish trembles at the thought. Perhaps he should try not to get on Hades' bad side.

Hades is sitting on his golden throne, hands weaved in front of his face and those beautiful eyes closed tight like he's thinking about something. He wears golden armor and a golden crown tops his head. The armor is in perfect condition, glittering. His shining dark locks are accompanied in beautiful contract to the shimmering gold of his crown. He looks impeccable and extremely powerful, much different than how he looked yesterday. He looks… strong… As if no one could defeat someone so beautiful… Hamish has to be honest to himself and admit that Hades looks…hot.

_Oh fuck! What the hell am I thinking! No! No, this is just wrong! No focus, breathe_. He mentally curses at himself before making a straight face and trying not to betray any of his true feelings.

"Your majesty, here he comes," Thanatos speaks up, cutting into Hades' thoughts.

He opens his eyes, looks down and commands. "Come here, Hamish." Hamish obeys the order, stepping near the throne but stopping about nine feet away.

"Come up in here, opposite me," Hades commands, staring straight at Hamish. Making Hamish feel more naked than yesterday even when dressed. Hamish blinks in surprise as he carefully steps in front of him, feeling a little panicked. Intimidated by his presence.

"You can leave now Thanatos. Go take care of your business," Hades speaks to his courtier but his eyes never leave Hamish. Hamish hears a wind whoosh as he turns around to see that Thanatos is no longer there. A cold hand suddenly grabs his shoulder and turns him back around.

Hades' eyes trail down on his body from head to toe, then smiles. "Good. Not bad at all. White definitely suits you," says Hades as he brings his hand to lift up his slave's chin. "Look around you Hamish, everything's so dark and gloomy," he says softly as Hamish looks around. "And look at you, so beautiful, innocent and pure like a flickering light's inadvertently trapped into a deep dark bottomless pit without escape." He suddenly glances down to see Hamish giving him a strange look, his eyebrows quirked up. Hades grimaces as he asks "Not good?"

"No your majesty, please continue," answers Hamish, although he's thinking the exact opposite.

Hades sighs, staring at his slave "Well, you see, I'm not a poetic type of a God, using flowery words." He rolls his eyes. "Anyway, you look…" Hades gives him a perverse look with a crooked, charming smile, making Hamish cringe a little. "…good, much different from yesterday, agreed?"

"Yes your majesty, I'm very grateful that you healed all my wounds and let me wear some clothes. You're are kind and compassionate," Hamish answers truthfully, as he smiles and looks at Hades, his eyes filling with gratitude and showing his genuine return, Hades just chuckles as he gazes lovingly at his slave, caressing his cheek gently.

"Oh, I assure you I'm not kind and compassionate," he responds. "In fact, I am quite the opposite. That I guarantee you."

Hamish's brow narrows slightly as he listens, then he looks back, calmly answering, "I don't know about that. However in my eyes, you're the first person who opened his arms to take me in ever since I have been forced into slavery. You saved my life; if you didn't take me yesterday I would be dead by now. If not killed or tortured to death, then I would have eventually died of my serious wounds and blood loss anyway."

"You're right," Hades murmurs quietly. "But..." He sits up straight and leans down to Hamish. "I didn't save you simply because I cared or pitied you. No Hamish. I never pity or save anyone. Why should I save anyone when their death would make me more powerful?"

"Then why did you save me?" Hamish asks, his eyes never leaving Hades'. Hades' face seems to soften a bit as he thinks for a few seconds and answers:

"I can give you thousands of reasons why I saved you, Hamish. Maybe because I suddenly wanted to do it. Or perhaps because I thought having a demigod as a slave wasn't a bad idea. Or maybe because I wanted a smart person to talk to. Why did I think you're smart? Because you were a doctor, you must possess some intelligence worthy of my interest. How did I know you were a doctor? Because I observed, Hamish. Other people see but they do not observe while I do both. Or maybe because I saw that you're an interesting person and that saving you will profit me in some way in the future. Or because I wanted a pretty thing like you to add décor to my boring palace. Or perhaps you were right, maybe because I pitied you, wanted to save you from your death. Even if you died, you would belong to me anyway, but owning a living slave is much more fun than a soul slave, hmm?"

Hades finishes his speech and he swiftly pulls Hamish in closer, putting his lips to his slave's ear, whispering in a low, dangerous tone that sends shivers down his spine.

"Or maybe because I thought you are too beautiful, and I wanted to have you all for myself. And with your slave status, you wouldn't be allowed to, or even dare to reject me. I can do anything I want to you, and all you have to do is accept whatever's coming without any other thoughts. That's enough to be going on with, don't you think?"

Hamish stares at him numbly, that was a clear and reasonable answer. It was pretty pointless to ask a god why he saved you. Still... "But how could saving me bring you any profits?" Hamish asks, confused. "I'm just a weak little mortal, nothing special. Boring, plain, ordinary, low clas—"

"Hahahahahaha!" Hades bursts out laughing so hard that he has to use his hands to cover his mouth. Hamish looks at him in surprise, but he doesn't dare say anything. "Hahaha… Wow, you… unbelievable, you really think so?"

"Am I not?" he asks, a puzzled look on his face.

"No."

"No?"

"No, I can assure you that you're not an ordinary person and I'm even more certain that you're definitely not as boring as you think you are. Boring, plain, and ordinary aren't the traits running through your family's blood. Like your father, for example".

"My father? What do you know about my father?!"

"You tell me."

"Tell you what?!"

"Tell me…" says Hades as he unexpectedly grabs Hamish's face, pulling it hard to his side. Hamish gasps at the sudden outburst and the force of his grip.

**"Where. Is. He?"**

-Tbc-


	5. The Troubles Begin

**Chapter 5:**** The Trouble Begins**

Hamish exhales harshly. He lets out a small frightened whimper as Hades' grip tightens around his face. Hades' eyes are cold and sharp as he glares down indignantly at his slave, his face paler than ever.

"I... I d-don't know," Hamish stutters, his voice apprehensive and nervous.

Hades narrows his eyes and gives Hamish a fearsome look, as if he's about to kill him right this very instant. Rage radiates from his eyes but then... he abruptly lets him go, sits back on his throne, and puts his hands under his chin as if he's thinking about something. All the while, his eyes never leave Hamish.

Hamish feels a distorting pain as he instinctively brings his hand to touch his face. Hades' grip has left a long red mark on the skin between his neck and chin. He gently rubs his neck while keeping his eyes down to avoid looking at the angry God. After a moment of thinking, Hades sits up straight, his face softening a bit. He suddenly stands up, making Hamish jump, and steps downward. Hades looks at him for a moment before he starts to smile, a cruel smile that makes Hamish's hair stand up on his neck and his knees buckle. All Hamish can do is return the look with pleading eyes.

He strides closer, forcing his slave to fearfully take a step back. "I will ask you one more time," he began "Think carefully. If you don't give me an answer…then don't blame me for being cruel. I did give you a chance, did I not? **Where is your father?**" He asks again, emphasizing the final sentence.

"I…don't know" Hamish answers fearfully, his blue eyes filled with terror. Wondering what Hades might do to him, made his throat go dry. He feels like he can't even breathe.

The next thing he knows, he's on the floor, blood spilling from his mouth onto the floor, leaving a puddle beneath him. He brings a trembling hand to his wounded cheek, staring up at Hades in horror at what had just transpired. He doesn't know what Hades wants from him and this brought on the most fear. You can not defend against the unknown... you can only fear it. He pleads to him with his eyes, still staring up at him.

Hades ignores him, and instead calls out, _"Alecto."_

Hamish hears a wing flap behind him as a sweet, almost angelic feminine voice answers, "You called me, Your Majesty?"

Hades looks at her then glances down to him. Hamish frowns in confusion when a strong hand unexpectedly grabs his hair, lifting him off the ground. He screams out at the sudden pain as the hand quickly turns him around. What he sees is absolutely terrifying. The woman before him is a demon with a ferocious face. Black and green angry vipers act as her hair falling dancing around her head. Two big black snakes wrap around her body to cover her private parts, serving as her clothing. Hamish puts one hand to his mouth to stop himself from screaming and possibly bursting out in tears at the sight while the other clutches desperately at his head. He struggles even more when she leans her face in close to his. But it's all hopeless and futile as she is simply too strong. Hamish lets out a painful cry when her grip tightens around his hair, making both of his hands clutch at his head in agony. The demon brings her other hand to cover his mouth as she starts to speak in a soothing voice:

"Shh shh… quiet now," she whispers. Hamish realizes she has a split tongue like a snake's. He becomes panicked, tears streams down his cheeks while his breaths become shallow and erratic.

"Shh silence, if you keep on crying like that you will run out of tears. Then I can't hear your scream and see those tears on that pretty face anymore later."

Hamish's eyes widen as he listens to her. "Hmm, so delicious, where do we start?" says the demon as her eyes trail down to his bottom, suggesting. "Ohhhh, I think I'm gonna enjoy this... tearing that pretty little back of yours, gripping your flesh between my nails very slow, mm..." She moans, telling him about the torture session he will go through as Hamish closes his eyes, more tears streaming down on his face.

Hamish closes his eyes and more tears stream down on his face. How could Hades do this to him? He was gentle and kind... How could he just suddenly change like that? He silently thinks, swallowing the dream of what might be. He might have survive and have a life in this dreadful, hell of a place. He thought that Hades was different from his brother, that Hades could pity and understand his poor, wretched fate.

Alecto slips her horrendous tongue out to lick the sore red skin on his left cheek, making him cry even harder. When he cried, she growls, "Silence… silence…SILENCE!" She suddenly swings out and slaps him hard across his left cheek once again. He tumbles back to the ground and hastily scoots away from the demon as he turns to Hades' side. But Hades doesn't look at him, he's reading some type of paper.

"Make him speak," he commands nonchalantly, not even bothering to glance down.

A loud sound cuts through the air and Hamish hears his own scream echo through the room. Alecto whips him consecutively on his back. They are all severe lashes that could tear the skin and cut the flesh. Hamish cries out in pain but the only response he gets is his pitiful cries echoing in return. Then a voice suddenly speaks up, stopping the process.

"Stop," interrupts Hades, his eyes still fixed on the paper. "Well?"

Hamish pants heavily as he shakily looks up to Hades who is waiting for the answer.

"I… I… don't… know." Hamish repeats the answer as he bursts out crying in anticipation of what's going to happen.

The whipping starts again, his cries and screams filling the room. The strength of the lashes is also harder than before. He sobs hysterically and begs for mercy:

"No… please stop. Ahh! I don't know anything! Please believe me!" Hamish screamed until his voice went raw. "Your majesty please! I'm an orphan. Aughhh! I really don't know anything… please. PLEASE STOP! I'm begging- STOP!" And she does stop. Hamish gasps for breath, he's crying so hard that he has to bring up his hand to cover his mouth.

Suddenly, the demon tears down the bloody white ragged tunic dress he's wearing, stripping him completely bare. "This look suits you now, you filthy little slave." He shrieks out panic and humiliation, this just brings back those horrible memories of the time he was enslaved. Then Hades took him in... _I was so wrong, they're all the same. How could I be so stupid and naïve?_ He thought to himself as he squeezes his eyes shut, his nails digging into the palm of his hands.

"Better tell his majesty what he wants to know and if you beg for mercy, he might let you live. Through this, hah."

He grits his teeth as she continues to whip him viciously. He can feel his skin shredding out of his flesh, and his whole back is burning. The demon abruptly stops again but does so only to stomp her foot hard on the bloody welts on his back. Hamish can't hold back anymore, he cries out loudly at the intolerable pain:

"NO… STOP… STOP… I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING… PLEASE STOP!" The lashes rained down without relent, unheeding of his pleas. "...NO, NO… OH GOD, PLEASE HELP ME"—he hears a mocking sound from Hades—"… NO… OH GOD… I TELL YOU… I TELL YOU!"

Everything becomes quiet and Hamish can barely breathe.

Hades speaks up. "I'm listening."

"I… I…" he mutters discretely, gasping for air "I… I'll tell you…"

Hades leans forward, his interest piqued.

"I'll tell you that YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE A BUNCH OF CRUEL, HEARTLESS MONSTERS. OUR KIND WAS SO BLIND TO WORSHIP AND PRAY TO THOSE BASTARDS LIKE YOU!" Hamish screams out with hatred as he glares straight at Hades, no longer crying.

The throne room is now gravely silent. Hades stands there numbly, a stunned expression on his gorgeous face, eyes widening as he stares at Hamish. A minute later, Hamish hears panting, but it isn't him: it's the demon behind him. She roars savagely, her nails growing out into long, sharp claws as she launches at him with an unstoppable speed. She swings out her claws, aiming at Hamish's neck and slashes down. A hand rapidly grabs hers just on time. The space between her claws and his neck is no more than two centimeters. And this happens in only six seconds.

"GET OUT." Hades growls like thunder as he drops Alecto's hand and she disappears immediately. He stands there motionlessly for two minutes before he turns around, eyes cast down toward the miserable man lying at his feet. He shouts out, "Thanatos!"

The kind god suddenly appears. "You called me my—" He stops and looks down at Hamish curled up pitifully at Hades' feet, cruelly beaten, his small back filled with bloody welts, stripped naked with the white dress he was given the same morning lying tattered on the floor several feet away from him. Meeting his eyes, the poor boy bursts out crying in pain and shame. Thanatos' eyes widen as he looks at Hamish in horror then turns to Hades. "Your majesty… the boy. What happe—"

He's cut off by Hamish's cry. The next thing he knows, Hamish's whole body is thrown at him. Immediately, Thanatos opens his arms to catch him, holding him tightly in his arms. He quickly glances down to Hamish then looks up to Hades. Hades glances at him then stares at Hamish who's passed out completely. He grits his teeth and turns away.

"Throw him to the dungeon. No one is allowed to touch him, not even a single hair on his head. Death for anyone who defies the order"

Thanatos is speechless.

"TAKE HIM AWAY NOW!" Hades roars out horrifically.

Thanatos does it right away.

* * *

"Are you okay, your majesty?"

No response.

"Your majesty, do you want me to order them to clean up this place?" The throne room now looks like a piece of shit.

Still no answer.

"Your majesty, do you want to… have lunch?"

Hades glances up at Thanatos and gives him a look that says _"Do you have anything else better to say? If not, then shut up and let me think."_ But Thanatos doesn't seem to understand that look very clearly, or to be frank, he doesn't understand it at all. He quirks his brow up in confusion. Hades lets out a deep sigh as he begins to repeat his "look" in words... After he finally gets the meaning, Thanatos shuts up.

Three minutes later, he speaks up again.

"Your majesty…what's happe—"

"How is he? Hamish." Hades suddenly asks, his voice is a little shaky.

"He fainted from the pains. They're quite serious. You know how Alecto is." When Hades didn't speak, Thanotos said questioningly, "I thought you liked him. Why did you do that?"

Hades stands up from his throne as he looks down at his loyal courtier. "Follow me, Thanatos."

…

"Umm,.. your majesty, why did we come… Oh Holy Zeus, what the… how… your majesty!?"

"…"

"It's… gone!?"

Hades turns around to him, and his face is so horrendous and wrathful Thanatos can't stop himself from shuddering at his king's look.

"All these years, they must be laughing at me. Think me a fool, a joke."

"Your majesty, it's not—"

"ALL!" Hades cuts him off. "BECAUSE OF THAT BITCH," he growls out angrily, his voice so loud that echoes through Hell, making all of the demons and spirits shut up and stop whatever they're doing. The ground shakes and the ceiling cracks at the thunderous sound. Thanatos' face is pale like powder from the fear and shock, even though he hasn't done anything wrong and has anything to do with this.

"When, your majesty?" He asks softly.

"24 years ago."

"24 years ago!" Thanatos gasps. He then silences, looking to the other side, avoiding Hades' eye.

"Someone will pay for this," Hades says in a quiet tone, and Thanatos peeks up to see his eyes turning into a bright blue, beautiful but definitely not a good sign. He had seen that eye color twice before, a long time ago when Hades and his brothers beat the Titans, and also when... she left. It was a sign that some serious shit's coming now . Thanatos gulps at the thought and worries for Hamish.

"Your majesty, that boy… I don't think he has anything to do with this," says Thanatos, but when he looks up, Hades has already vanished. He silently turns to look at the empty golden pedestal. Knowing his king is capable of anything when enraged… He worries for Hamish.

* * *

"No, brother, wait for me, brother," she screams out futilely, waking from her sleep with tears soaking her beautiful face. She jumps out of bed and immediately collapses. A strong hand quickly catches her in time.

"What are you doing? You have to rest. You're still in trauma!" says a warm, worried male voice.

"No no, I have to go look for my brother. I have to find him," she answers in a tired voice. The man holds her tight in his arms to calm her, but she still looks weak and fragile.

"My love, I don't want to upset you, but nobody can survive that dreadful cataclysm. It has been eight days," the man gently tells her.

"I'm still alive!" she retorts, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Everything was my fault. I didn't listen to her words. Oh, Mrs. Hudson, my kind and gentle mother. And my brother too," says she as she bursts out crying uncontrollably.

"What didn't you listen to?" questions the man as he frowns in confusion.

"Oh, I shouldn't have come to the beach that day," she cries. "She always told me not to go near the river or sea, or bad things would happen. And they did. Oh my god, everyone is dead. Oh god, oh god!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. Stop crying. I won't let anything happen to you. I will protect you for the rest of eternity. I swear to you, Harriet. I love you," says the man as he gently kisses her forehead, hands pulling her closer to him.

"Oh Mycroft, what could I do without you? Still, I have to look for my brother. I don't believe he died, I can feel it. Will you help me? Please, please help me! Please…"

"Of course, my love. I will do anything for you, my dearest Harriet."

-Tbc-


	6. First Time

**Chapter 6:** **First Time**

**Warning: Non-con, violence,gore! Poor John :'(**

* * *

Do you believe in destiny?

Well, I don't.

Because I make my own destiny, as well as my fate.

Because I can. And I will. I will decide my own destiny. I have the power to do it.

Now look at me—I have everything. Power, immortality, domination. In this world, there's nothing I can't have.  
That was how I used to think. And I was wrong.

The moment I saw you lying there lifeless on that fallow field, with your beautiful eyes closed, I knew that I would never see them open again. Never will I see that big bright smile on your pretty face even though you haven't smiled at me for a long time. The smile that could conquer, bring me on my knees, make me do anything for you.

I love you. In this world, you're my only one.

* * *

He stands there emotionless, his eyes fixed on the man lying on the other side of the bars. He curls up in the dark corner of the damp, dirty cell. His body is covered with dirt and welts, his cheek reddened by the cruel slap given to him. Thanatos was kind enough to give him a blanket for the cold and to cover some parts of his naked body. With both arms hugging his chest, he breathes in shallow breaths, eyes shut tight.

Hades grits his teeth angrily at the sight before him. He's mad at seeing Hamish like that even though he's the cause of all this. He's mad because he can't read his mind, can't figure him out; not understanding anything at all like this is so frustrating. He's mad at himself for thinking about all of this. _Wait, why? Why should I be mad at myself for seeing him like that? Why should I even think or care about him? I'm a God, a King of a God, why should I even be concerned about him—a lowly, insignificant slave, the son of an impudent thief._

He becomes enraged thinking of his lost treasure. It's not just any ordinary trinket. It is the symbol of his power, the name of it ties in with him like his own shadow. Yes! A very important thing like that was stolen right before his eyes yet he didn't even acknowledge it until 24 years later, when the son of the thief came to him. It was then when he started to begin to realize that it was lost. The more he thinks the more furious he becomes. Angrily, he begins to stomp hard on the floor, striding to the cell as his footsteps awake Hamish.

Hamish opens his eyes and sees Hades standing in front of his cell, eyes glued on Hamish and face completely emotionless. Hamish frowns and slowly gets up, hands squeezing the shabby blanket covering his bottom before speaking up:

"W-What do you want from me?"

"You know what I want," Hades answers, staring at him.

"Even if you kill me, the answer is still the same. I don't know. That's the truth".

"I don't believe you" Hades spits back, beginning to move closer to the cell "All of you humans are a bunch of liars and brazen thieves.

"…what are you saying?" Hamish asks, surprised. He stares in confusion at Hades. _How could he just make a three-sixty like this? That night, he was so kind and gentle to me, now he's fuming, beating me without a reason. He's such a fucking psychopath_, he thinks quietly.

"I'm saying I will not kill you" says Hades as he powerfully kicks open the cell door. The door crashes into the bars and creates a loud, horrible sound that makes Hamish jump at the sudden action. He cries out, terrified, when the angry god grabs his arm, pulling him up in a fast and violent move.

"I will make you speak with that pretty mouth of yours, even if I have to tear out your little throat. I always get what I want, Hamish. You don't want to be stubborn with me while you're in here. That, I assure you," says Hades as he starts to twist Hamish's arm, pulling him out of his cell. Hamish lets out an agonizing scream. The solitary blanket is left behind in the cell, lying alone on the ground.

* * *

They cross through many dark and dank halls filled with blood, fire and screams—horrific screams that could haunt anyone for life. A man is sliced in half, another gets his tongue cut off and his eyes plucked out, a woman has her breasts chopped off. All of them scream out dreadfully in extreme pain and agony. Hamish has to look to the other side, but much to his horror, this side is just as gruesome. Three men are decapitated and pushed into a burning cauldron by a bunch of demons. They're all horrible and disgusting sights, those cruel, sickening tortures. Hamish shuts his eyes, his body shaking uncontrollably as fear fills up in his heart.

They finally stop in front of a big door that automatically opens as they approach. Hades releases his grip from Hamish arm as he throws him to the floor harshly and steps forward.

Hamish fearfully looks up. Before him is a large stone table with four small wooden pillars at each corner. Above the table, up near the ceiling, there's a crossbar hanging with long iron shackles. This is a torture table, he realizes, tipping his head down as he remembers how much the flogging had hurt. Hades looks down at him. He reads the terror in his eyes. He leans down and speaks up with a soft, reassuring tone:

"We don't have to do this. I've lost something very important to me, Hamish. It is a very special helmet. And I believe it's in your father's hand. I have to retrieve it by all costs. That's why I want to know where your father is. Tell me where he is. I will not kill him. I just want to get it back. Really."

"I've told you for countless times. I'm an orphan; I was left in the forest and was raised by a kindhearted widow until nine days ago when your brother came and took me to a man and told me he was my father. I've never met or known him before in my life". Hamish answers truthfully, eyeing Hades. "After that, he killed him. My father and every person in my village, including the woman who raised and took care of me. He sank my hometown, enslaved me." he answers sourly, voice shaking, as he thinks about Harry._ Is she okay? No. Is she alive? _His heart wrenches. He looks up to see Hades giving him a derisive smirk. Hamish frowns in confusion.

"Do you really think I'm going to believe that story of yours?" asks Hades as he gazes at Hamish.

"But…It's the truth, everything I just said is the—"he gets cut off as a sharp, stinging blow hits his cheek. It was hard enough to throw him sharply and brutally to right, blood pools on to the floor below him.

"You can rest assured that he's not dead. Your father, he's still alive. You should worry about what's going to happen to you right now if you don't tell me the truth. I'm running out of patience. This is your last chance. **Where is your father?**" he grits, his blue-grey eyes are turning into a bright blue again.

"I don't know."

Hades frowns, his face filling with extreme anger so horrifying that Hamish doesn't dare to look at him any longer. His hand swings out, strangling Hamish throat as he's dragged up and thrown on the table. He catches both of Hamish's wrists in one hand as the other hand pulls the long chains on the crossbar. In a swift move, he binds Hamish's hands in the shackles. Hamish violently struggles, but it's useless. Hades grabs his slave's ankles and chains them to the two pillars at the table corners. The table is quite small, forcing Hamish's legs to bend up from not having enough room to stretch out.

He stares horrified at Hades, absolute terror filling him as his face pales with panic. Hades goes to the drawer and pulls out a long, thin leather whip. He uncoils the whip and lashes it on Hamish's thighs, slashing them nonstop. Hamish screams out agonizingly at the excruciatingly pain. Hades stops after fifteen strikes as he looks up at Hamish. He's panting heavily, his face twisted, lips trembling as tears falls on his cheeks. His thighs are smeared with blood.

"Well?"

"I…don't…know," Hamish gabbles as the whip hits him straight in his face. Hamish grits his teeth, stopping himself from crying out when Hades mercilessly whips him on his chest, abdomen, and arms. The force is even stronger than before. When he finally stops, Hamish's body is covered with red, throbbing welts. He looks no different than two nights ago when Hades saw him for the first time, naked, bound, and badly beaten. Hades looks at him, and then glances down at the bloody whip in his hand. He grits his teeth and violently throws the crop to the floor. He grabs Hamish's face and forcing Hamish to face him.

"Where is your father?" He screams skin paler than ever.

"…That's…all…you…got?" The words slip out of his mouth before he realizes he's said them.

Hades' eyes widen as he stares at him in disbelief and…not as much surprise as expected. After a few seconds, he smiles, a smile that immediately makes Hamish regret challenging him.

"You," he whispers, hand caressing Hamish's aching left cheek gently "don't seem to understand the situation you're in." He pats Hamish on his cheek, strong enough for him to grimace at the pain "I'll show you how much I've got". Suddenly, without warning, Hades pushes him to lie on his back; his hands quickly grabbing Hamish's ankles, lifting his lower body up to the air. His view is now of Hamish's asshole. These things happen so fast that Hamish can only let out a startled cry.

"Hmm…What a lovely view, not so bad at all," Hades remarks as he begins to caress around the sensitive flesh.

Hamish is dazed and he only just starts to get back his senses when Hades' hand touches his scrotum, teasing it slightly. "No…no…please don't—"he gets cut off as a cloth gag suddenly appears out of nowhere and gets pushed into his mouth, gagging him tightly.

"I don't need your mouth now" says Hades casually as he swirls his finger on the air. Hamish shuts his eyes, hiding his face in his shoulder as humiliation fills up in his chest, making him feel disgusting and violable. Hades lifts his chin, forcing Hamish to face him. "Open your eyes. You don't want to make me force you," he snarls as Hamish lets out a shameful cry. Slowly, he opens his eyes, looking at Hades as he shoves his index finger into Hamish's asshole.

"This is the punishment for a cheeky boy like you. This will hurt, a lot. But it will teach you a lesson; let you know your place–slave." Hades tells him as he suddenly pushes his finger in deeper causing Hamish to cry out through his gag at the painful assault, tears streaming down on his swollen cheek. Hades pushes his finger in and out for a little bit before adding a second finger.

Hamish's body writhes as he releases a ragged "Mmm" every time Hades pushes his fingers in. His muscles tense up and his back aches at the stimulation on his sensitive flesh. He can feel himself harden and twitch until Hades unexpectedly grabs his cock, squeezing it slightly in his hand as he smirks, his other hand gripping Hamish's chin. "Ah a, not so fast. You're not going to come until I allow it." He quickly grabs a small rope and ties it onto Hamish's penis as he continues the sexual assault. Then he stops momentarily and begins again only to add in a third finger, stretching the hole. Hamish squeals hysterically struggling, only stretching it out wider. Hamish hisses through his gag, tears soaking his face.

"Relax, or it will hurt. Very much" Hades warns. In return, Hamish glares at him with venomously, a look full of hatred with all the power he can muster, but it is somewhat blurred because of the tears. He's almost breathless when Hades shoves his three fingers deeper, twirling them inside. He keeps doing that for a while despite Hamish's protest – a constant growling through his gag.

Hamish's hole is a beet red when he finally stops. He can feel his entire body trembling, as it hurts so fucking much down there. He doesn't even have the courage to look down, nor does he really want to know how it looks now. But he has to be honest to himself: even though it hurts, it's somehow…enjoyable? His touches are…He doesn't know how to describe this feeling. He just want to…to… Heck, he doesn't even know what he wants. There's something different inside his body, a part of it that's craving for this, which scares him the most.

His thought gets cut off as Hades' hands trail up and down his torso, stroking him in an almost seductive manner. He can't hide a shudder as his face turns red. He closes his eyes, hiding his face in his shoulder. He hears a snort from Hades as a hand moves up to lift his chin, pulling his face back to look up at him.

"Don't hide your face from me," Hades warns in a threatening tone. "And open your eyes. Now!"

Hamish lets out a sob as he slowly obeys. His eyes widen with horror when he sees Hades undoing his under-loincloth, pulling himself out. It's already hard and thick. Hades looks at him as he smirks.

"Scared now, aren't you?" he says, pinching Hamish's nipple. Hamish weeps shamefully but doesn't dare close his eyes. He doesn't want to defy the order. Hades sees this as a flicker of hesitation flashes across his gorgeous face. He stares at Hamish, reconsidering. His anger almost leaves him. Hamish gives him a fearful look, begging for mercy. After a few seconds, Hades shrugs:

"Hmph…You have to learn a lesson about the consequences for the choices you made," he responds shortly and roughly grabs Hamish's hips, pulling them to his side. Hamish's screams fill the room as he frantically struggles, fighting back in vain. His cries are now hysterical. Hades' hands are uncompromising and hard against his body, gripping his skin with an enormous strength. He stops struggling when Hades is deep inside him.

It hurts. So much. His insides burn with each thrust. His stomach clenches up. Hamish sobs loudly when Hades pushes himself in deeper. Hades fucks him raw. This is certainly not what he expected his first time to be like. Hell, in his wildest, craziest dreams, he has never thought that his first intercourse would be with a man, let alone a God. This is just so fucking wrong on so many levels. He can't hold back a moan escape his lips when Hades hits his prostate. His cock's burning, begging to be released, blood spilling from his insides.

"MMMmm!" he screams through his gag. But Hades doesn't pay him any attention at all. He just keeps bouncing on him. After a while, his thrusts become erratic, his breath getting ragged as does Hamish's, and he is in a far worse state. Hamish's face twists with pain, his body going numb as his beautiful face soaks with tears, eyes staring emotionless at the ceiling. Hades frowns at the sight. He swings his hand and takes the cloth out of Hamish's mouth. He grips Hamish's chin, pulling him up to his side. The unexpected yanking makes his penis slam down hard on the table. His body jerks as he cries out painfully. Hades suddenly grabs his cock and squeezes it tightly in hand making Hamish scream in agony.

"You will have to beg if you want to come," Hades says. "And what's with that face? You should be grateful when I give you the pleasure instead of killing you," Hades raves.

"Damn you and your fucking pleasure. Just kill me. KILL ME, YOU BASTARD!" A severe, bruising slap lashes down at his face, another one on his other cheek, and another, another, another… When Hades stops, Hamish's face is a raw red, blood spilling profusely down his mouth and chin.

"Cheeky. Very well! I will grant you your wish. But as I said before, I won't kill you. I will let you live and you'll wish you could die. For all of the eternity" He snaps his hand and all the chains on Hamish's body fall down, clattering on the stone table. He grabs Hamish's hair, pulls him off of the table. A strong kick hits his knee, making him tumble to the floor. The hand gripping his hair yanks him hard as his face slams into Hades' groin harshly.

"Open your mouth" He commands with a cold voice. The response is Hamish's tormented sob. Hades grips his hair tighter, pulling his head backwards making Hamish scream heartbreakingly.

"Open your mouth now before my last stretch of patience is drained. You will sorely regret it if that happens. And it's close. OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" shouts Hades. Hamish can only weep bitterly as he slowly opens his mouth. The irrepressible sob and utter terror makes his lips quiver. Hades feels his heart ache seeing him cry, fearfully obeying the order. Hades grits his teeth, pulling him to the side. A noise chimes out before Hamish's mouth touches him.

"Your Majesty, he's innocent. He really doesn't know who his father is!" screams Thanatos—the kind god. Hades is startled as he turns to look at his courtier.

"Thanatos, you…What are you doing here?" He demands, his hand still clutching Hamish's head.

"I've already investigated, Your Majesty. He has never known his father. For at least 22 years," he answers, kneels down to the floor.

"How?" Hades asks, voice filling with doubt.

"By _reading_ them, those souls who were just here died 9 days ago. Your brother sank the whole land, killing everyone. They died unjustly, can't head to the Judgment Hall. Charon won't let them pass. They don't have the coins to pay him." Thanatos hastily continued. "I read their thoughts. He's really is an orphan. He's never met his father. They were abandoned as babies in the forest and were raised by a kind widow".

"They?" Hades lifts an eyebrow as he looks at Thanatos, then glances down to Hamish. "You have a brother?"

"… S-sister," he answers. "Harriet." Hamish's heart wrenches upon mentioning her name.

"You can read them yourself if you don't believe me. I've transported all of them to the Judgment Hall," adds Thanatos.

He stares at his loyal courtier for a moment then he starts to smirk jeeringly. "You seem to _care deeply_ for him even though you only know each other for two days. _You like him?_" He asks, emphasizing the final question.

"Yeah…Oh no, I mean I pity that he's still young, had to witness his family killed and been forced into this life. He seems to be a good kid, too. So I want to help him," answers Thanatos as he glances at Hamish and gives him a reassuring look.

"Hah! You? You want to help him? This is not like you Thanatos. I didn't know you are such a sentimental person. First time," says Hades as he glances down at Hamish. "What did you do to make him defend you so much?" he asks, his voice's half mocking, half serious as his hands tighten around Hamish's hair. Hamish winces at the pain.

"…I am not that type of person."

"Oh, I doubt that."

"...What?" Hamish stares at him. Hades leans down, their faces almost touching.

"Look at you. You look like a true whore," he growls in a deep tone.

Tears drip down Hamish's cheeks as he puts his head down. "You…it's you…who made me be like this," he responds in a shaky voice.

"Oh, then what do you think I should do with you? What can you do? Do I need you to cure my sickness?" Hades scoffs. "The only things of value on your whole body are that stupid innocent face and that hole of yours. These two things have saved the life of an insolent worthless slave like you. If it were others, they could die a thousand times and it still wouldn't be enough".

Thanatos' eyebrow knit together as he stares at his king then turns away. Hamish's speechless at his answer.

"Your majesty, shall we-".

"Yes, now!" He replies curtly, before releasing his hand from Hamish's hair. Hamish immediately collapses to the floor.

"Then I will take him back—"Thanatos speaks up gladly as he runs to Hamish, holding him by his arm.

"Wait!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!?"

"Chain him up. I have to punish him for his insolence. He's not allowed to lie down."

"…What's about feeding him?"

"One meal a day, no more".

"Your Majesty, he has been wounded very badly. I think he needs—"

Thanatos shuts up upon catching an angry glare from Hades. "I will do it right away!"

* * *

"What - is - this?" Hades speaks up as he sits back straighter on his throne.

"Your Majesty, she is the woman who raised him and his sister," Thanatos answers, as he glances down at the glowing spirit shining with a blue aura.

"You weren't human," says Hades as he looks down at the spirit.

"No, your highness. I was a _Nymph._"

-Tbc-


	7. The Plans

**Chapter 7:**** The Plans**

…

"You think you're so good, don't you, whore!" yell the demons as they kick repeatedly at his body, aiming the strongest blows at his face and head. All he can do is silently curl up into a ball, bringing his hands to cover his head trying to avoid the hits as best as he can, enduring the beating. His vision blurs, He's ears are ringing with the ceaseless insults and curses.

"I will tear off that pretty face," threatens a demon as he twists Hamish's arms behind his back. "And then we'll see how well you seduce anyone anymore," Hisses the demon into his ear, his breath and crusted lips are hot against him and giving him a sick sneer. Their hands slap across his face continuously. Blood splatters across the floor with each terrible blow. A demon suddenly grips his cock, squeezing it in his hand. Hamish cries out horrified. His cry echoes. A gag is quickly tied around his mouth sufficiently stifling his wailing. A stinging slap lashes down at his cheek.

"How dare you scream!" the demon pulls his Hamish's head back "You little bitch!" The demon pulls him further back so they are face to face as he roughly shakes him. "Do you think he could hear you? Come to _save _you?" The demon laughs; he releases his grip on his head a little to get a better aim at his abdomen.

Hamish winces and desperately tries to scramble away. But the demon grabs his hair again, yanking backward with stronger force than before.

"Oh holy Hades, did you actually think so?" taunts the demon. "How fucking innocent!" the demon chuckles as his slick tongue slips out, licking the blood from Hamish's cheek. Hamish shuts his eyes, tears dripping down. He's disgusted. He can feel the repulsive slime of the demon's saliva across his face, mixing with the dripping blood still coming from his fresh wounds.

"Hey!" another demon suggests "Let's take him on the floor!" He's immediately applauded by his accomplices. They begin to push him to the ground and command:

"On your hands and your knees, slut. Spread them wide!"

He doesn't move. Staying frightfully still. _Again._ He was to be raped again.

"Ah, playing stubborn now?" barks the demon as he stomps down hard on Hamish's back, tramples the wounded flesh, opening his injuries once again. He screams out in pain. Another demon kicks his head, pressing it cruelly to the floor.

"Look at him!" Exclaims a demon.

"His skin is so white and soft like a girl's. Tense when being touched," he teases as he kicks Hamish hard in his buttocks. The demon looks at his friends and they begin to grasp Hamish's hair using it to drag him to a wooden pillar. Then they quickly chain his hands up to it. Their hands grab his legs, spreading them wide apart like they wanted. He cries out hysterically, struggling hard to keep his legs closed. Panic is setting over him again. His breath is ragged. It feels like he could die. The demons cruelly whip him on his back incessantly. Blood flows from the new wounds, painting him red.

"If you dare to resist again," threatens the demon "We'll skin you alive, got it slut?" He then proceeds to stomp his foot on the new wounds. Grinding his foot into the flesh and tearing it further like a cloth. Ripping up large, jagged pieces of flesh from his back. Some so torn the skin barely hangs on by thin threads of shredded flesh. Hamish grits his teeth through his gag, body shaking uncontrollably. The pain is now a numb, throbbing ache. His heart is beating so fast. A hand slips beyond his groin, circling his hole. He shuts his eyes, putting his head down. Trying to hide his face.

"Still red," He notes, smirking. "You just got fucked, didn't you?"

"Well, what else? It's expected from a whore like you."

Two fingers shove deep into his hole, twirling around inside, and then another finger joins in. Hamish whimpers, his insides burning, throbbing indescribably. There's something rolling on his thighs—blood? Must be. He sobs in humiliation. This is disgusting. Those black, sticky fingers pushing deep inside him. He's pretty sure he'll get a serious disease after this… Actually, fuck it. Because if he dies, he's pretty sure it won't be from some diseases. Blood loss from torture, breaking down or being fucked to death seems more sensible. Hamish screams through his gag as he fights, but his struggles only make them push their fingers in deeper, using more force, putting their weight onto him. They laugh uproariously at his pitiful attempts to get freedom. A hand suddenly clutches his hair, pulling him backwards.

"It's fuck-time, little whore," the demon sings song into his ear, removing the chain of the wooden pillar as he throws Hamish hard to the ground. He undoes his loincloth and takes out out the horribly big and purple cock, already erect. Hamish tries to crawl away. The demon catches him in his crouched position by quickly grabbing his hips, pulling them to his groin.

"Hey, do it quick so we get a turn too," the demons growl. Hamish's tears drip down his face as he listens. _No. Please. Someone, help me. Thanatos, where are you? Somebody help me. I don't want this. I can't do this. Thanatos... Ha... No, not him. He's not any better than these demons aside from his glorious beauty. I will not make the same mistake twice. The worst is death, no big deal. I have nothing to lose. Indeed, death might be an escape. No more whipping, beating and raping._ As he closes his eyes, he takes in a deep, ragged breath, shuddering and trembling violently.

"MMMHMMMM - MMHMM - Mhmm!" Hamish cries into his gag. _"NO! Stop! Take it out, take it out now. Oh God! I can't stand it anymore. No, God please save me. No, no!" _he called out for help, inside his mind, wishing and praying that something could save him from this nightmare. If there hadn't been a gag, he would have bitten off his tongue. Tears fall on his gorgeous face as he begs them to stop. He never knew he had so many tears. He opens his eyes when he suddenly feels something pouring out of his mouth, choking him and permeating through his gag.

It's blood_. I vomited blood_, he realizes, staring horrified at the puddle of blood beneath him on the ground. He can still feel the demon inside him, but right now all he can focus on is how the bitter, coughing caused by the vomit, makes him heave and his breathing erratic. He manages to inhale sharply. His temples throb. His head spinning round and round. He can barely see. _Am I going to die? It must be. Just let me die. I can't stand it any longer, this pain and humiliation. Let it all finish._ And a thunderous shout rings out through the room:

"What are you doing?"

Hamish looks up with glaze eyes. Thanatos? Was it him?

"You bastards how dare you—" screams the voice. The demon behind him is thrown to the floor, blood soon flowing from his mouth. _Thanatos_. It's him.

"Thanatos! My lord! Please! We just… We didn't know—" that demon's jaw is beaten out of his mouth, and blood is splattered all over the ground. The demons screech in terror as they hurriedly flee out of the room.

Thanatos snarls furiously as he immediately rushes to Hamish's side, but Hamish has already passed out completely.

"Hamish!" He calls out to him.

…

"Hamish, wake up kid! Are you hurt a lot?" he gently shakes him "Oh Zeus…! Hamish. Wake up!"

His eyes slowly open as he sees Thanatos peering down at him in worry. Thanatos' eyebrows stretch out happily upon seeing him awake. Thanatos hugs him tightly.

"… My… Lord…" he whispers. Thanatos gazes at him with a look full of pity. Then he begins to lift up his hand, which shines with a blue aura.

"Hold still, kid. I will heal you up."

"No! You can't." Hamish protests weakly, "He will punish you if you do that. You're my savior, I can't let it happen."

"But!—" He stops when Hamish's hand touches his cheek reaching up to him."I can't let my only friend get hurt because of me. Too many people had died because of me. I don't want it happen to you again."

"Friend?" says Thanatos quietly as he stares at him.

"Yes, you're my friend. And savior, as well. If it hadn't been for you, I would have died a horrible death." He smiles a feeble, small smile, "Now, please hang me back up."

"What!?"

"Chain me up. Didn't he command it so?"

When Thanatos didn't reply, Hamish said quietly, "If he comes and sees that I'm not chained and hung up, he will know you've contravened the order. He will definitely punish you, and me, too."

…

"Are you sure you're okay, Hamish?"

"Yes. I'm fine" he whispers. It's the worst lie anyone could have ever said. He doesn't even believe it himself. He's hanging. His whole body and face are full of blood, black, purple bruises and red welts. He's naked; his hands chained upward, his toes only barely touching the floor. "It's all fine."

Thanatos' eyebrows knit as he looks at him. He shakes his head, hand grabbing a worn, ragged dress and wraps it to Hamish's body. Hamish gives him a grateful look, and receives a sympathetic yet helpless look in response.

"Thank you, my lord," he smiles.

Thanatos only stares at him in silence, then turns around and walks out of the chamber. Hamish tilts his head down, closing his eyes. Letting the silence set over the chamber and him. Suddenly, a hand swings out to grab his face. Hamish jumps as he looks up to see Thanatos looking at him, his face filled with anger and determination. He flinches, looking up at him in surprise.

"I will not let you die! You have to live, do you hear me?"

And Hamish bursts out crying.

"I… I… don't think… I… can," he chokes

"I will tell Hades. He will let you out. He will definitely not let you die like this. He's…"

Hamish shakes his head.

"You will see!"

* * *

"Harriet! Harriet!"

"Harriet! Stop!" yells the man, as he speeds up his horse, cutting off her route.

"Stand aside, Mycroft!" yells Harry as she begins to move forward.

"No. You have to come back with me. Going alone like this is too dangerous for a girl like you. I can't let you go like that!" He runs after her.

"I have to look for my brother. You can't stop me. And I'm not a girl! I'm a full grown woman. I can take care of myself. I'm not that kind of weak, princess type. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine!" she retorts stubbornly.

"You...! You're such a…"

"Such a what?" She rolls her eyes, riding forward.

"I give up." He shakes his head, riding beside her. "What are we doing?"

"Finding my brother."

"But we don't know where to find him."

"I know where."

"What!?" He cries, stopping her horse once again. "How do you know?"

Harriet sighs as she stops, turning to look at him. "My brother and I are twins. Ever since we were kids, we both had a very close connection with each other, like telepathy. Once, I tripped and fell down a deep hole in the forest. It was Hamish who found me. And the strange thing was that, even before he came near to the hole, I could already feel that my brother was right up there. Like that." She sighed and murmured, "The more we grew up, the stronger our connection became. I can sense him over a very long distance. We've never lost each other." Harry turns to look at her lover. "You must think that I'm very odd right? It's not too late to get out now."

"Never," he replies firmly.

She smiles, touch by his love and faith in her.

"Well, where are we heading to now?" he asks.

"Follow me."

…

Mycroft's face gets paler upon seeing their destination. Before him is a tall, enormous mountain surrounded by a dry, isolated field; no living souls could survive here. _Damn it! How can it be? How could she…_

"Hey, hey… Heyyyy!" yells Harriet as she pinches his cheeks, bringing Mycroft back to reality.

He yelps painfully. "Ouch, ouch, what was that for!?"

"I've called you countless times! I can't sense him anymore. What were you thinking about?" she asks annoyed, slightly upset.

"Um…Uh, I think this place is… such a deserted place, too quiet… cold… lonely and-" He was cut off as she elbows him in his chest. "Ouch!"

"Don't… think about it." She says, blushing. "I have important things to do."

"What things!" He sighs, shaking his head.

"Well, I'll stay here and look around until I find my brother. He's definitely here somewhere."

"Harriet, this doesn't make any sense at all. Do you know the distance between this place and our village? 120 miles. The cataclysm couldn't… sweep your brother away this far."

"Who says he was swept here? He's alive. Like me. And I'll definitely find my brother."

Mycroft gives her an admiring look. She's so beautiful and resilient, just like her mother. But that hardheadedness and fearlessness is just exactly like _him__-_that bastard. Still, he can't bring himself to hate this gorgeous woman. He has fallen so deeply in love that he almost blurts it out, telling her where Hamish really is. But he stops himself in time.

"I will not give up on you, Brother. I will find you, always."

* * *

"YOUR MAJESTY! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"

"Ah! Right on time, Thanatos. I have something to tell you too. Come here."

"Eh… Oh, okay." He comes closer to the throne, facing Hades.

"Closer," commands Hades. Thanatos frowns slightly but he follows the order, coming nearer. Hades puts his mouth to his courtier's ear, whisper thinly:

"... ... ..."

"WHAT! NO!" screams Thanatos, as he stares horrified at his king. Hades pulls him closer.

"... ... ..."

"Is it okay your Majesty? Are you sure?"

"Positive" answers Hades seriously.

"Then I will do it now."

"No. No need to hurry. Take your time. But make it clean." Says Hades as he leans on his throne, taking a sip of _Nectar_. "Well, how is he? Also, what did you want to tell me?" he asks, looking at Thanatos.

…

"I don't remember those wounds on his body." Hades says quietly, gesturing towards the red and purple bruises scattered all over Hamish's body. He lies motionless in bed except the trembling, shallow breath that rocks his chest. Hades puts his hand on his slave's wounded skin, touching it gently, his face completely emotionless. He carefully pulls the torn dress out of the man's body, as his eyes widen at the sight. Hamish's chest is covered with blood from the whip and demon's beating.

_H__is ribs were broken, _Hades realizes horrified when he presses his hand gently on Hamish's chest. Hamish whimpers painfully at the touch but his eyes remain closed. Hades feels his blood boiling in his body, blurring his vision. He has to fight to stop himself from exploding because if he does, the one who gets hurt will definitely be Hamish—he's still a mortal after all. He then turns to Thanatos, his eyes burning that icy blue.

_"What – has – happened?"_

Thanatos tells him the entire story. Hades stares at him in shock as he listens.

"He didn't let me heal him. He's afraid you will punish me. So despite being in deep pain, he still asked me to chain him and hang him up... and I abided the order," Thanatos answers bitterly as he looks at Hamish.

"He's right. You're not allowed to heal him," says Hades, his eyes never leaving Hamish.

"Your Majesty!" Hades puts his hand up to silence him.

"Me. I'll be the only one heal him." He murmurs, hand gently caresses Hamish's face. "Only me."

"Your Majesty…"

**"Bring them to me. Those demons."** Hades commands in a wrathful tone, eyes glued to the small, battered figure in bed.

* * *

He gently strokes the golden hair then carefully leans down to hold him in his arms. His hands move along Hamish's body, trailing from his small chest to his flat belly, then to his thighs and legs. He puts his lips to Hamish's neck and kisses softly along the curve.

The actions wake Hamish. He blinks. Then opens his eyes in surprise and total shock upon seeing a figure embracing and kissing him, but the actions are not callous and uncaring. The actions are tender and kind. However when he realizes it is Hades who is holding him, Hamish pushes him away, terrified, and quickly grabs the blanket covering his lower body. He takes in a deep breath and looks down before realizing all the wounds on his body are long gone. He frowns and turns to look at Hades, his voice shaking:

"What's this mean? Why did you_ heal_ me? Did you do it to make me live so you can continue beating me?"

"Wrong," Hades answers in a cold voice. "I don't need to do that to keep you alive. If needed, I could cut out your heart and still keeping you live to feel the pain. As long as I don't take away your soul, you will continue to live on no matter how much I torture or beat you."

Hamish sits there quietly as he closes his eyes, tilting his head down, hands clenching the blanket tightly. "That's what you're going to do to me?"

"No."

He breathes out in relief and Hades' hand springs out to touch his cheek making him screech, pushing the hands away. "Don't."

Anger flashes across Hades' gorgeous face as he glowers at Hamish. Then he quickly grabs his left wrist, roughly pulling his arm up.

"You have no right to say that," he whispers in Hamish's ear. Hamish hisses out in pain when he begins to twist his arm, pushing him to the bed. Hades growls threateningly he tries to fight back, his grip tightening even more.

"Let me go," Hamish cries. "Don't touch me. I don't want this."

"That's not for you to decide," answers Hades as he brings his other hand to grab Hamish's hair, yanking it backward. Hamish can't help but think the movement is like that of the demons. _Like the demon…_ "Know your place. If you continue to resist, I will punish you so ruthlessly that no one can save you or talk me out of it," he threatens seriously. Hamish grits his teeth as he decides to fight back but quickly stops himself in time. He has behaved stupidly many times and the consequences have been utterly horrible. He won't fight a fight he can't win. No mortal can stand against the Gods. He sniffs in a big breath and lies still on his arm. Hades sees his submission and releases Hamish's hair, hands gently caressing the golden locks.

"Good," he smiles, putting his pretty lips to Hamish's nape, kissing softly. Hamish can feel his hot breath on his skin. He winces when Hades' body touches the wounds on his back. He stops and swiftly leans down to kiss on the scarlet welts, licking them dry. He brings his hands to embrace the small chest, exploring the man's body thoroughly. Hamish can't stop the pleasure moans that escape his lips as Hades pulls the blanket to reveal the shivering hand trails down to below Hamish's waist. He then gently strokes his cock. Hamish gasps as the stimulated sensation shoots through his brain. Then his hand starts to move to Hamish's ass, touching the hole.

Hamish flinches as he turns around. "Please. I… I can't," he pleads. Hades looks at him for a moment before turning back and continuing. "No. Please. I was… I…!" Hamish begs, remembering the horrible rape in the dungeon. If Thanatos hadn't come to save him...

"You were what?" Hades stops, squeezing Hamish tightly in his hands, his face visibly panicked. Hamish purses his lips, quietly glancing down at his lower body. Hades sits back up, looking down and he begins to put his hands on Hamish's butt cheeks, stretching them open. Hamish tries not to move when his finger slips inside, checking. Hades suddenly pulls him up. Hamish tries not to scream in terror upon seeing the God's wrathful face. He blinks, staring warily at the man:

"What happened to you?" He growls, hands griping tighter on Hamish's shoulders. He's trembling in fear.

"I… They beat me and—"

"Did they—?"

He nods, titling his head down "But only one. If Thanatos didn't come I would be dead now."

Hades silently stares at him. Then he brings his hand to caress his cheek, kisses it tenderly. His other hand slips through Hamish's hair, holding him close to his chest. Hades begins to undo his own clothes and their skin touches. Hamish grimaces as he turns aside.

"Please, your Majesty. I really can't do this. This…is not right."

"You can't but I can. And that isn't yours to decide. I thought I had made myself clear about this _already_."

"You'll never have my submission. You can only have me by force because I will never accept being your whore. I do not want to do this… _I don't want you_." He finally says it. He looks at Hades, eyes filled with seriousness and determination.

Hades stares at him for a moment then he starts to smirk. "I do little else." He shrugs, abruptly grasping Hamish, pushing him to the bed. Hamish swings his hand in attempt to push him out but Hades quickly catches his wrist, pinning it to the mattress. Hamish clenches his teeth as he tries to turn over but Hades' is already kneeling above him, trapping the smaller man securely. Hamish grits his teeth angrily, trying to move his body. Hades laughs at his effort. "Stubbornness is really an individual trait running through your family's blood. You really are his son," he says, slipping two fingers into Hamish's hole.

"What do you know about him?" Hamish snaps furiously.

"Not much. Only some general information, but definitely more than you," answers Hades, his fingers pushing in deeper. Hamish screams at the painful assault. "And I plan to reserve a special 'suite' for him when he gets in here."

"He… he's really alive?" he murmurs, tears welling in the corner of his eyes. He remembers the last time he heard his voice. _"I love you."_ Those were his final words to him. It was all his fault. _Poseidon._ He's the one who caused all of this. Hamish can't describe how much hatred he holds. He's cut off when Hades suddenly leans down, kissing him softly on the lips. Hamish closes his eyes as he turns his head, breaking the kiss. Hades lets out a deep sigh and he removes his fingers, leaving Hamish in utterly surprised. Just as Hamish is about to turn around, he feels liquid spill into his ass. He jumps and turns to see Hades pouring the water nonchalantly. His hand quickly grabs Hamish's head, holding it to the bed.

"No… Let me go. What're you doing?! Let me go!" he yells, squirming fiercely.

"Tch tch, useless. You can't stand against me, you know that right? Stop fighting me because you're only hurting yourself. Stop troubling yourself with your stubbornness. Accept me as you're expected to. And I'll give you a life of luxury and pleasure." Hades speaks with a seductive voice, enough to win over the prettiest maiden's heart in Greece. Unfortunately, Hamish is… a man, a very _manly _man.

"Piss off."

"Stubborn… but I never thought you would accept me this easily. And besides…" He stops and leans down, whispering into Hamish's ear "I like to do it in the hard way!" Hamish's hair stands straight up at his perverted affirmation. Hades unexpectedly throws the water at his face, pouring it all over his body and puts the empty vase on the table. Hamish's eyes widen in horror as he turns to see Hades staring at him with a ravishing look, seeming to swallow him whole.

He chuckles lightly. "Remarkable," Hades comments, hands holding Hamish firmly in his arms.

"Get off of me." He squirms. "Is that what you always do, raping anyone you like?"

"Yes. That does sounded like me," Hades concurs, twisting the man's wrists backwards. Hamish hisses out in pain. "I'm tired of women. Fucking a boy seems more fun" he says as he pins Hamish to the bed. "But the problem is that he's so stubborn, so insolent. I guess it's training time. What do you think, hmm?"

"Go die!" _No, shit! I said something stupid again. Die, really? Is that the best I can come up with? _Hamish breathes in sharply as he shuts his eyes, mentally prepare for a slap, a punch, a beating… But none comes. He turns around to see Hades shaking his head, his lips pursed, pouting. Hamish has to tries not to laugh at the face he makes. Hades then stares into the air, seemingly thinking about something, and abruptly looks down to Hamish:

"I'll just write down your offense. I will deal with you in our training time," he declares. Hamish gulps as he stares warily at him, unsure how to respond. Hades pushes him to the mattress again, pulling his hips toward his side.

"We should do it fast before the water on your body dries out." Hamish gasps when he's deep inside him.

"AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

~In the throne room~

*Noisy*

"What's happening? Where's our Majesty?"

"Did something happen to him? He didn't go to court yesterday!"

"He never neglects work like this."

"Anyone know what's going on in here?"

"Thanatos, do you know what happens?

"Thanatos, why don't you go and see him?"

"That's right, you're his trusted right-hand. Maybe you should go and talk to him."

"You should go to him immediately Thanatos."

"Yes, we need him now."

Thanotos inhales deeply and inwardly sighed. "As if there's anyone else who'll do it."

…

He walks heavily and stops in front of the king's chamber. He stares warily at the door for a moment before letting out a big sigh. And he decides to knock:

Knock knock… "Your Majesty, it's me, Thanatos."

_"What is it, Thanatos?"_

"Court work, your Majesty."

_" … "_

" … "

Silence is his only answer for several long moments.

_"Come in."_

Thanatos walks in quietly and abruptly stops upon hearing a loud noise, making the hair behind his neck raise up.

_"Uh… uh… uh… ah… uh…"_

_What the…!? Is that…?_ ... He stops himself before he can think it_. The king is…moaning?_ He strides forward, carefully lifting the sheer curtain. His eyes widen at the sight before him.

They're wrapped around each other, naked. His king's arm curls around the boy's chest, his other hand gripping his hip, pushing in. Hamish whimpers at each thrust, closing his eyes, his hands clutch the sheet tightly. He's barely conscious as his face blanks, listless, his body worn out.

"Ahem… Your-your Majesty!?" Thanatos speaks up after a few seconds.

"Hmm?" Hades asks distractedly, not bothering to glance at him.

Thanatos' voice wakes Hamish as he opens his eyes and turns to see Thanatos. His face burns with embarrassment as he lowers his head, avoiding the kind god's eyes. Thanatos isn't unfamiliar with seeing Hamish naked, but seeing him naked in a situation like this is just… awkwardly uncomfortable. He's only silent in return and stares at the ceiling painting reluctantly to protect the boy's modesty and his own.

"Well. What's with the court work?" asks Hades, still engaged in the act.

"Um… You didn't work yesterday. Or today either. So we—"

"Damn it, it's already been a day!?" Hades finally turns to look at him, but their bodies still don't break apart.

"…worry about you… And yes, you haven't gone to court for a day, your Majesty."

Hades laughs as he turns to look at Hamish. "Hmm, you make me forget my work. A serious crime," he jokes then leans down to kiss Hamish's neck, caressing his small bare back adoringly. Hamish grunts loudly when he thrusts deep into him again.

Thanatos has to turn away, his face reddening. He speaks up after a moment. "Will you work today, your Majesty?"

"Mmm… Uh… Oh yes… Yes. I mean now," he says, thrusting in one more time before getting up. When Hamish turns around, his golden armor is already back in place. Hades looks at him, bringing his hand up to stroke Hamish's hair lovingly. Hamish closes his eyes and turns to his back. Hades stares at him for a moment before he leans down, whispering to his ear, "I'll be back soon".

He winks and turns to walk out a few steps before he unexpectedly turns back again. "Oh, I forgot," he exclaims loudly and snaps his hand. Suddenly, golden chains appear out of nowhere, binding both Hamish's hands and legs backward, the ends of the chains connected to the wall above the bed.

Hamish speaks up in terror, "No… what are you doing!?"

"Just in case," he replies, moving near the bed as he brings his hands to touch the chain, checking. "Don't go away!" he whispers to Hamish, then turns to leave. Thanatos just gives him a faint look before following him, leaving the room covered in silence and darkness once again. Hamish pulls the chains a few times before he collapses against the bed, immersing himself in deep dormancy.

-Tbc-


	8. The Stranger

**Chapter 8:**** The Stranger**

Her eyes, like beautiful blue gems, stare out at the sea, a color that couldn't match that of her eyes in magnificence. She sat beside the window. Below her, silver waves gently hit the white wall of her chamber, where the green ivy meandered on it. The flaming red twilight spread above the sea and the crimson sun was ready to set, to resign for a serene starry night. A voice chimed out, cutting into her thoughts.

"My Lady, it is dinner time. You should get ready."

"I'm coming," she said, without moving her eyes or from her place beside the windowsill.

"My Lady, the sea wind is very cold, you should dress more," the woman reprimanded gently.

"Thank you, Lady Hudson. But you know we're not afraid of water," she said playfully.

"Water, yes, but seawater is another thing, dear," Lady Hudson answered.

The lady seemed deflated a little.

"I'm sorry, my Lady. I didn't mean to mention…" Lady Hudson quickly apologized but then she just grinned at her.

"No, it's nothing to apologized, my dearest Lady… Umm… well, let's have dinner, shall we?"

"Umm… my Lady, your father will join us for dinner tonight."

"What? He's here?"

"Yes, he thinks he should be with you tonight."

She was silent.

"And I think you should change to a new dress," Lady Hudson advised.

"Umm, yes… You go down first. I'll change up and come soon."

…

She wore her favorite white silk dress and she was combing her thick black hair when a noise rang on the window. She flinched, carefully stepping forward as a figure suddenly appeared on the windowsill.

"You! What are you doing in here?" she demanded, gazing at the man.

He climbed through the window, stepping inside. "We need to talk."

She took a step back. "There's nothing to talk about." As she spoke she looked not towards him but at the floorboards.

"There is," he retorted, coming near her. "I love you," he said as he moved forward to take her by the waist and envelope her in his arms. "I love you so much. I've always been in love you and I can't live without you."

"You're immortal."

"I don't want to spend the rest of my immortal life with a woman I don't love. I want it to be you."

"You shouldn't be here. Today's your wedding day. Go to her."

"But I don't—"

"Your Highness!" She raised her voice. "I cannot bear the consequences if you're not present at your own wedding. Nor can my father. Please go."

He could only stare at her in silence, his face broken. He stepped forward to her.

"Don't!" She flinched away from him.

"Have… you ever…" he hesitated, inhaling sharply, "loved me?" He said the last words with great pain in his eyes. There was almost too much pain in those eyes.

She turned on her back to avoid to looking at his eyes. She could feel tears dripping down on her cheeks but she quickly waved her fingers, causing the drops to vaporize into the air.

"No."

* * *

"Wake up… Wake up… Hamish!"

He feels a hand shaking his shoulder, waking him up from his restless sleep. Slowly, he opens his eyes and blinks at the bright light in front of him. He sees Hades is looking at him. He's no longer wearing his golden armor, instead it's a deep purple tunic dress he wears, complimenting his flawless pale skin with its deep, beautiful hue. Hamish turns around and he realizes he's free from his bindings. He glances down to see the golden chain thrown to the floor.

Hades gently pets his hair while the other hand softly strokes his cheek. Hamish just sits still and stares blankly as he lets the man do whatever he wants. There's no point in resisting anyway; he's in no shape to fight back.

"Sleepyhead, aren't you hungry? I've prepared some food for you. Get up and eat," Hades says, pointing at the table full of tasty food near the bed. Hamish could swear that there wasn't a table there three seconds ago. All this appearing and reappearing magic…'business' is going to drive him insane…and make him sick.

Hamish is in no mood for a meal. "I…I'm not hungry." He really isn't. He just wants to sleep after a full day of 'activities' with him.

"You can't skip meals like that."

"I'm really not hungry. I just want to slee—"

Loud clashing sounds echoes through the chamber as all the food dishes to the floor. Hamish jumps back as he stares in shock at the pile of well-cook food on the ground. He looks up to see Hades angrily glaring at him. He hisses in surprise and horror when Hades' hands suddenly start strangling his neck. Hamish instinctively brings up his own hands to grab Hades' but that only makes Hades tighten his grip on his flesh.

"What did I tell you? You have no right to resist any commands I give you," he growls, pulling Hamish closer to his face. "Do I have to teach you another lesson? Perhaps last time wasn't enough for you to realize your situation." He says as his grip tightens even more on Hamish's neck. "When I say eat, you eat. When I tell you to kneel, you kneel. When I say on all fours, you will spread your hands, legs and present that ass in front of me. Do - you - understand? You little prick!" he shouts, throwing Hamish to bed.

Hamish coughs loudly as he gasps for breath. He brings his hands to his neck, body trembling. He turns to look at Hades as his lips quiver with anger. He has to try to force himself not to scream back at him. Hades' eyes sharpen upon catching Hamish's venomous glare. He sneers, stalking closer to the smaller man. Hamish doesn't move or even scoot aside.

"Well, what do you want to say? I can see it in your eyes you want to say something. Say it. Say it. If you dare," Hades challenges.

Hamish's face is pale with anger. He narrows his eyes, gritting his teeth furiously as they stare at each other in heated silence. After a while, Hamish breathes out as he turns aside, closing his eyes and swallowing down his burning ire. "Don't do it. Don't do it. DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID," he tells himself. He feels Hades' fingers trailing down his bare back.

"Smart move," he whispers, "You don't want to anger me now, Hamish. I've had a _bad day_," as he puts a chaste kiss on the golden locks. His hand wraps around Hamish's chest and the other hand caresses the red welt on his neck. "Let's try again!" As he snaps his fingers, the table's filled with food once again and the food on the floor was cleaned up. "Eat," he commands.

Hamish stares at the dishes then turns to Hades.

With shaking hands, he grabs a piece of meat and brings it to his mouth. It's really good, in fact he has never tasted anything so delicious like this in his life. Still, he couldn't swallow it when his body is stark naked, covered with semen after a full day of fucking without break and the humiliation of being treat like a whore—no, worse, an animal is enough to make him sob uncontrollably.

It has only been a few days and he's already been fucked by a punch of men it seems. He knows his stubbornness and rebellious nature is a big discommodity to any master. He wonders where his life will lead to when Hades becomes tired of him. Some dark, dank dungeon? Or he's going to be shared as a prize to those sadistic fiends, those who will fuck him to death? The memory of being tossed back and forth by those demons sends shivers down his spine. And then he'll be discarded like a piece of rotten meat.

All of these thoughts make tears well up in his eyes but he chokes them back, stopping himself from crying in front of Hades. His appearance is pathetic enough, no need to show him how broken he is inside now. He stops after trying to eat a few pieces of meat.

Hades looks at him as he speaks up. "Eat some more."

He can't. He would throw up all of it if he eats anymore. But at the same time, he doesn't dare to defy the order. If Hades strangles him almost to the point of unconsciousness because he doesn't want to eat, who knew what he would do to him if he was to disobey a direct order again now?

He becomes nervous, doesn't know what to do. When the fuck did he become so cowardly and weak like this? He feels like his nerves are stretched in his head. He's stressed out and his body is covered in sweat, all because he doesn't know how to say he's full without getting punished. He bites his lip, grabbing another piece of food before Hades speaks up once again. "Stop."

He drops the food, warily turns to Hades. No… Is he going to be punished for hesitating to eat? He thinks worryingly as he shuts his eyes, mentally prepares. Hades' hands gently grab his face, pulling him near. Stunned, Hamish carefully opens his eyes to see Hades looking at him with a concerned look.

"You look so haggard. Your lips are all dried up," he mutters, fingers trailing on his slave's lips. "You should drink something." He takes the golden cup on the table, brings it to Hamish's mouth, before suddenly pulling it away. "Forgot, no wine," he murmurs to himself. "Water's better," he declares and shakes the cup slightly, turning the purple wine inside into water then gives it to Hamish.

Hamish stares at him then glances down at the cup as a wave of touching flashes through him, but it quickly vanishes as fast as it comes. He takes the cup with both hands and slowly brings it to his lips.

He immediately feels better when the fluid enters his mouth, flowing down his throat into his body. Hamish's no long nauseous. He can feel his sense and sagacity coming back to him. He drains the whole cup as his face brightens up.

Hades looks at him as he comments. "You do look better."

"W-what… is this?"

"Just water," replies Hades. "Why?"

"I feel… better after drinking it."

"Well, you haven't had anything in your stomach for two days, now you just ate salty food, of course you'd feel good when drinking, well, water. Obviously."

"Must be."

Hades moves aside as he gets out of bed and turns to Hamish. "Get up now. Lets get you to bath."

…

Hades quietly watches his slave sleeping as his hands clutch tightly to the blanket that covers most of his body, building a privacy wall. A shield of modesty. Hades chuckles, shaking his head. "So sensitive," he sighs, his long, slender fingers gently stroke the blonde hair then move down to his cheek. He has such soft hair and skin. Better than the finest velvet and silk…

Seeing him curled up so small in a large bed like this reminds him of when he was thrown in that dark, dirty cell. He was also curled up then, his little body shook with coldness as he was stripped naked, starved and beaten badly.

He could never forget the look Hamish gave him when he slapped him the first time in the throne room. He was hurt, shocked, and the look in his blue eyes was full of terror and despair. It was so cruel of him to give the young slave hope and then destroy it the next day. He was so stunned and grateful the night Hades gave him food and told him to rest instead of giving him the introductory beating that slaves usually received upon meeting their new master. He even thought Hades was kind and compassionate.

That night, he could hear Hamish's silent sob in his tiny cell, crying for his fate and broken hope, for the things that were going to happen to him and already had. But he didn't care. At that time, he was immersed in deep madness and fury. The thought of being tricked again right before his eyes, not even under his nose as the saying goes. No slyness. As if he wouldn't know when he was being tricked. It was more like a direct slap to his face, and even thinking about it now was enough to bring fire to earth as the east hall was burned down that night.

The next day, he came to interrogate him. It was such a dumb action, really. He was too anxious and impatient because of his lost treasure to do such an oblivious act like that. Of course, his distrust and prejudice towards the human's moralities and nature, led him to reject anything that came from the boy's mouth. The repeating of the same answer didn't gain any trust from him. Instead it fueled the smoldering flame heating inside his body as he perceived Hamish was not only a liar, but also an obstinate prick. So he put all the blame on the slave's head.

And that was when things went to shit.

In a blind rage, he did something that he deeply regretted, even now.

He raped Hamish.

Raw.

That was probably one of the most unintelligent things he has ever done this century. However he would not say if these things hadn't happened, he would have never bedded Hamish. No, he would have eventually slept with the little beauty. But he would have done it in a gentler way with fondness and great care. He would have made love to him. Not fuck him raw after just beating him senseless while he was still young and a virgin too. It must have hurt so much. He can still see Hamish's face soaked with tears and full of horror, as he screamed, begged him to stop. He shakes his head as a wave of deep remorse washes through him. And the feeling is so different than anything he felt before. He can't remember caring about the consequences of his rage this much before.

And his actions didn't get him anywhere. His helmet's still missing, for 24 years (for fuck sake) and the person he cares about had to suffer all of the hellish agony. The one that he promised to himself that he will protect from any harm.

"Stupid, stupid. Unacceptably stupid," he curses himself. His rage always gets the best of him. He can't undo what he did and regretting it is pointless.

He lets out a deep sigh as he gets to bed, holding Hamish close to him. He breathes in the smell of Hamish's hair, tenderly kissing the white skin on his nape. Hamish has absolutely no idea what's happening as he's deep in sleep.

Hades whispers in his ear, "Don't worry my little sheepy. Everything you had been through, I will make him go through all of it a hundred times. I know who he is now, the thief who stole my helmet. I will make him pay dearly for it."

Even if the Olympic mount would collapse, the Atlas's sky would fall down, nothing would save him, ever.

* * *

"Tell me…" says Harry, "How is it possible that I can clearly sense him, right here," as she points at the chalk line on the ground."But when I cross through this line…" as she steps to the other side. "I can't sense him anymore," she says, frustrating. "There's something wrong with this place, I can tell."

She continues without a response from her companion. "It's weird, isn't it?" comments Harry and she turns to her lover. "Mycroft… are you okay? You look… dreadful, my love."

"I'm fine… Harriet. I think we should leave. There's a very nice inn not very far from here. We should rest there for the night. And… look for him tomorrow."

"But—"

"You're not—fully recovered yet, Harriet," he speaks with a serious tone. "It's decided, we'll leave, now."

She stares at him for a moment before giving up as she sighs, "Alright. Okay. Lead the way."

…

The Inn they went to was a pretty house with two floors, located in the middle of a crowded market. After checking in, they took a hot bath and had dinner in silence. The food was good but Harry was in no mood to eat. She put all of her mind on her poor brother and the mission on finding him. She ate as fast as she could and went back to her room to prepare for the journey tomorrow. Her thoughts were cut off when Mycroft suddenly speaks up:

"My love, I have business to attend to, so I have to leave now. I will come back to you in the morning. Can you stay here by yourself when I'm gone?"

"Of course. But is it important? Can't you wait till morning to go? It's late now."

"Very important, sweetheart," he replies and comes to give her a passionate kiss.

"Alright, I'll see you at breakfast then. Please be careful."

"I will."

…

"Poseidon. To what do I owe the pleasure of having you visit at this hour of night?"

"I need your help."

"What could a little God like me possibly help you with?"

"This thing is in your specialist domain, my dear nephew."

"Well then, do tell."

* * *

Hamish was woken by the chirping sound of a giant demon bird, as it flew past the window. He freaked out and screamed horrifically, waking Hades up, forcing the God to get up and shoo the bird away before calming him. That was so fucking pathetic and embarrassing. Ever since he arrived in Hell, his nerves seem to be weaker and he is easily panicked. Even a small noise would make him squeak in fear. He pulls his legs up, hugging them to his chest.

Last night, before entering the bath, he got a quick glance at himself through the large mirror in the bathroom. He had lost a lot of weight; his body is skinny and pale like a corpse. His face looked miserable and he had two dark circles under his eyes too. The death air of hell had greatly influenced his health as well as his appearance. He sighs, hand clutching the golden chain wrapping around his ankle.

"Like I can run away from this place," he murmurs and lies down on bed, grabbing the blanket to cover his body. Last night, he slept like he was dead so… he doesn't know if Hades "did" anything to him. But he's probably not since he doesn't feel aching there this morning. Hamish shuts his eyes and shakes his head, trying to shoo away the image of him and Hades 'wrapping' each other in bed. It makes him sick just to think about it. _We're not supposed to…I'm not supposed to be…_

It's not that he's 'bad' at it. In fact, Hades is quite a great lover… and handsome too! (fuck). But he's too rough, never caring about his partner's needs, only fulfilling his own. But then, what should a slave like him expect? Hamish brings his fingers to touch at the soft red marks on his hips, as he frowns, furious. He hates Hades, he concludes. No matter how nice he treats him, he could never forget the time he was brutally raped in the dungeon.

It was so horrible, that time. He can never forget the ultimate pain Hades had left on his body and his heart. His face was wrathful, cruel and merciless despite Hamish's crying, begging for mercy. The more he thinks about it the angrier he becomes. He's startled when a knocking noise cuts through his thinking.

"W-who is it?" He sputters, looking towards the door as he sits up.

"Hello? Can I come in? I was told to bring you lunch," says a plummy male voice.

"Uhm… Please, come in."

The door's gently opened. Before him is a short and chubby man, who was quite adorable, a cute little creature with dark curls and kind, easy eyes. He's even shorter than Hamish. In his hands is a tray full of delicious food. He looks at Hamish and gives him a wide sunshine beam of a smile that is so cheery and joyous Hamish has to return a similar smile, even though his mood is going downhill. The friendly gentleman puts the tray to the table and comes near the bed and brings out his hand:

"You're Hamish, right? It's so nice to finally meet you. My name is Rhadamanthus, but I'm usually known as Mike, for short," he introduces himself in a single, quick breath smiling brightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rhada… manthus… ("You can call me Mike") Mike. Are you… are you a God?"

"Oh God no," Mike laughs and waves his hand. "No, no, I am no God. But it was quite flattering that you think I'm one."

Hamish lifts his eyebrow as he stares at Rhadamanthus, thinking.

Mike decides to answer. "I'm a spirit. A ghost."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I know I'm not in the Asphodel Garden. His Majesty thinks I'm too good for that place so he decided to let me stay at his palace. I've been here for 40 years."

"Wow…" He didn't know Hades is a justifiable one.

And they spend a whole hour talking and chatting with each other, Hamish's eating and listening to Mike's stories. God, he talks a lot. The topics run from when he was alive, to his journey to underworld, how he passed the Judgment test of Hades, how Hades agreed to let him stay, right through to Hades' love life… The King has been lonely for twenty something years (?!) and he has never seen Hades' so pleased and caring about someone the way he is to Hamish (At this Hamish can't stop himself from forming a mean smirk on his face but luckily, Mike doesn't see it).

He also learns that Mike was the son of Zeus - King of all Gods and the beautiful Europa (Europe), used to be king ruling the Crete Island, the land that Hamish always wished to travel to when he was younger.

"So, what's your story?" he asks enthusiastically after going on for quite some time.

"M-My story?"

"Yeah, why are you here and still alive?

Hamish averts his eyes as he tries to calm the emotion swellings in his chest. "My hometown was destroyed… and I was made a slave."

Mike eyes widen as he stares at him, mouth dropping open.

"I'm sorry, but how the hell can you be here and still be alive?"

"I was sold… no, gifted to Hades."

"And who the hell can do that?"

Hamish's quiet for a few seconds before he speaks up again, his voice filled with venom:

"Poseidon."

Mike gasps as he brings his hands to his mouth. He gives Hamish a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Hamish."

"Me too," Hamish says sourly.

"But, he's not like that. I mean Poseidon. Why take a mortal as slave after killing everyone in his village?

"Because my father is his enemy."

Mike frowns in confusing as he stares at Hamish. Then his face stretches out, seeming to understand:

"You… are you a Demi-God?

Hamish nods.

"I knew it. I know there's something about you. I mean, you look too glamorous (Hamish blushes at the compliment but he's amazed and doubtful at the same time 'I am?'). Who's your father? Zeus?"

"No, my father is—"

"Chatting time is over."

Hamish and Mike jump as they turn to see Hades' standing in front of the door. His arms crossed as he leans on the wall, his eyes staring at Hamish.

"Your… your Majesty," Mike gabbles, hurriedly standing up and bowing down.

Hades waves his hand and commands, "You can go, Mike."

Mike gets up and collects the tray as turns to give Hamish a friendly smile before exiting the room.

He sees Hades approaches him, wearing his golden armor. How irritating, why does he always look so perfect and impeccable like that? Hades begins to remove his clothes but Hamish doesn't turn aside. He smirks as he comes and sits near the blonde.

"Have you been good when I'm gone?"

No response.

He sighs, bringing his hands to stroke Hamish's hair, pulling him to his side. Hamish gasps when Hades unexpectedly yanks the sheet out of his body. He shakes when the God's lips touch his nipple, sucking it gently. His hands carefully grab Hamish's hair as he guides him to bed.

…

"…Ah…ah…uhhh…uh…uh… ahhhhh!" Hamish groans loudly after each thrust as their breaths and moans merge together. Every thrust sends waves of pain and pleasure through him, and he can't contain himself as he cries out. Then Hades suddenly stops, leaving him confused until he realizes he's weeping profoundly. Hades grabs his face and turns Hamish's head.

"You're hurt… are you hurt? Hamish, where are you hurt?" He asks with concern.

_Where do you think? You bastard!_

He whimpers softly, not daring to voice his thoughts. Hades seems oddly gentle though, bringing his hands up to wipe the tears running down Hamish's cheek. Hamish doesn't stop sobbing. Then, he leans down to Hamish's neck, rubbing his lips against it, his breath warm, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. He begins to kiss his neck, tickling it in the process.

"Hic… haha… hic... haha… hic…hic…haha." Hamish cannot stop the laughs that bubble up his throat.

Hades smiles evilly as he continues to kiss his neck.

"Stop… haha… hic… This… haha…isn't funny… haha. Stop, haha, please."

"It's good to see you smile," Hades whispers and he suddenly kisses Hamish on his lips and hugs him tightly.

"You're mine. I will make you happy. In return, you will have to smile, for me. Got it?"

* * *

"So, what's it going to be?"

"What is what going to be?"

"What are you going to do to me?

"I'm failing to comprehend what you're trying to ask."

"You told me once that I'm no use for you aside from 'this'. So, what are you planning to do to me? Sex slave? Pet? Toy?"

Hades turns to look at him. His slave's eyes are blank, completely emotionless. Hades instinctively squeezes him closer to his chest.

"No. I will not treat you like that. No. I promise you from now on, you'll never have to suffer at all. Not anymore. I will give you the fullest and happiest life possible. You will want for nothing," he says firmly and put a kiss onto Hamish's hand. Hamish just lies there numb struck with the ultimate shock. It feels like he's been struck by lightning, or just got hit by a meteor.

"And… I'm sorry… for not trusting you."

Hamish turns to stare at him. His face contorts with bewilderment as he gives Hades an unbelievable look. Did Hades just apologies to him? He's not unfamiliar with the God King's capricious, mood swing temperament. How Hades can precipitously change from being excessively possessive to ridiculously favorable, treating him like he was some kind of treasure. But this—this is just creepy, and it makes his skin crawl. Did he take the wrong meds today?

"Sorry, are you drunk?" Hamish blurts out.

"You've had lunch but I haven't," he grins.

"That was such long-lasting wine since breakfast."

"Little brat, are you doubting my good intention?" he snorts, pretends to be hurt as he turns on top of him.

"Hey! What're you doing?!"

"Tch tch. Naughty. You have to be punished."

Before Hamish could react, Hades' had already kissed him passionately on his mouth. When he stops, Hamish cheeks are a bright pink. Hades laughs loudly as he leans down to snog him on his neck, making the blonde giggle again.

Hades has never noticed what a cute voice Hamish has, especially when he's giggling. It makes him sound sweet and innocent, like a child. It matches his appearance, he muses. Hamish has always looked too young and small, it makes Hades feel slightly perverted when he sleeps with him like this. But he shouldn't care about things like that. He's a god—a king—and this little one belongs to him. He can do anything he wants.

"Hamish."

"Yes?"

"Will you forgive me?"

"What do you need of my forgiveness?"

"I'll make it up to you."

Hamish quirks his eyebrow.

"I can make you feel 'wonderful', right now," he says with a deep, alluring voice.

"Child enticement."

"Humph!"

…

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

"What is it now?" Hades asks reluctantly, annoying. He hates being interrupted in the middle like this. He grabs the blanket to cover Hamish and commands, "Come in."

Thanatos immediately appears near the bed; his handsome face is twisted with nervousness.

"You sweat like a pig. Just doing some 'activities'?"

Thanatos rolls his eyes at his king's dirty joke and he suddenly realizes this is the first joke he has had from his king in 24 years. He whispers thinly, "I did it."

Hades sits right up as he stares at Thanatos, his face becomes serious. He gets out of bed, now wearing his golden armor, and then he turns to Hamish. "Sheepy, I have to go now. Mike will bring you supper. Eat and sleep first. Do not leave this room, understood?"

Hamish nods.

"Good," Hades leans down and kisses him on his head.

* * *

"Harriet."

She turns to upon hearing his voice. She approaches him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. You're back. I've been worried about you. How was work?"

"Splendid," he beams. "Come here, my love. I have something for you."

They walk to the garden. Right in the corner, there's a pretty girl, about fourteen or fifteen with short blond hair. She has very beautiful eyes with strange violet colour. The young girl wears a short dress with the same colour as her eyes.

"Ohh, who's this lovely girl?"

"She will be your handmaid from now on."

Harry stares at him with incredulity.

"What?"

"Please, Harriet. Take her. For me."

"Look Mycroft, I—"

"I'm going to a long business trip now, darling. And I'm not comfortable to leave you alone like this. So I bought her as a companion for you. She can take care of you when I'm gone."

"Mycroft…"

"C'mon, I insist."

"Fine. Only this time. I don't like you buying slaves like this. They're human like us, they shouldn't be treated like goods after all."

He nods and smiles at her.

Harry gently approaches the little girl. She smiles brightly and asks, "Hey there, what's your name?"

"My name's Clara, my Lady."

"Nice to meet you Clara. You don't have to call me 'my Lady'. I'm Harriet."

"You're so beautiful, Harriet."

"Oh, thank you, Clara."

* * *

"Mmm… Ah! Who are y—" A strong, firm hand rapidly covers his mouth stifling his voice. Hamish tries to struggle but the black figure quickly grabs both of his wrists, twisting them backward behind his back. Hamish can hear the loud footsteps running outside the hall. The man notices also. The man suddenly pulls him up and grasps him securely in his arms.

"Shut up or I'll split your throat," the stranger threatens quietly.

He isn't sure whether to be afraid of this man, but he knows if he panics, it will only cause him more trouble.

The footstep are farther, the man turns him and looks at him from head to toe as he frowns in confusion:

"You're not a demon…" he whispers. "You look very familiar, I think I have seen you somewhere before," he murmurs, thinking. Hamish can see the man before him is a handsome young man with brown hair and sharp, clever eyes. His slender build is clothed in a white toga that allows for easy movement, much like the ones athletes tend to wear. He's much taller than Hamish, but he does not tower over him as much as Hades does. His strength is apparent in the way he holds Hamish, preventing any movement. But the strangest part is the hat that the stranger wears, it has two wings on it.

"Mhm!" Hamish bites hard on the stranger's hand. The young man hisses at the pain before he slaps Hamish hard across his face, making him tumble onto bed. He quickly chokes Hamish before he can draw breath to scream for help.

"You little insolent dog. Your master clearly hasn't trained you probably. Well, he's always been a busy person. I guess he was too 'busy' with you, trying to make up for the 24 years alone," he speaks with disgust, his grip tighten around Hamish's neck, other hand squeezing the blonde's cock harshly, making tears well up in his eyes.

"You're right."

Both he and Hamish jump upon hearing Hades' voice. And a second later, Hades' sword is adjacent to the young man's neck.

"Unlike your old man, I am indeed a very busy god. That was why the petty type like you managed to steal my helmet. Let him go."

The stranger lets go of Hamish, bringing his hands up. Hamish coughs, gasping for breath.

"Now what?" he openly challenges Hades.

"Are you going to kill me? You dare?" the young man says.

"Oh no," answers Hades as he lowers his sword down before tossing it up so he can hold it by its hilt.

"I have something better," and he smack the young man hard down at his face, making him collapse to bed.

-Tbc-


	9. A Lesson For The Defiance

**Chapter 9:**** A Lesson For The Defiance**

* * *

Warning: Extreme gore and violence. ヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

* * *

Wide eyed, he sits there paralyzed, staring unemotionally at the pool of blood spreading further and further on the white sheet. His face is expressionless as he instinctively brings his hand to touch stranger's bloody temple, checking for the wound. He unintentionally gasps when he sees how deep and serious the wound is. _There's no way he could survive such a critical hit._

He jumps when the door is suddenly slammed open and a small group of militia dressed heavily in black armor enters the room. They roughly pull the young man up and drag him out of the chamber. His blood drips down to the floor and creates a long scarlet trail after him. Hamish gazes at them until the militia group and the young man are out of sight.

Then he suddenly flinches and scoots back in terror, his shaking hands tightly clench at the sheet when Hades begins to slowly approach him. Hades instantly recognizes the fear and disgust in those deep blue eyes before the young slave shuts his eyes as he reaches out to touch him. A hurt feeling flashes through him and he freezes, staring at his slave before putting his hand down. After a moment, he softly speaks up:

"Don't be afraid my little sheepy. You're safe. He can no longer hurt you."

His body's trembling as he shakily exhales, turning to look onto Hades. His blue eyes still filled with fright, he says plainly:

"…He…isn't the one… that… I'm afraid of."

"Don't be afraid of me."

_It's hard not to, _Hamish thinks to himself.

He squeals in surprise when Hades abruptly brings him into his arms and lifts him off the bed with the white, blood-stained sheet hanging loosely on his body. He immediately protests but his objections are ignored and he quickly gives up since Hades' arms are already secured firmly around him.

They walk through the cold, long hall together in silence, Hamish in Hades' arms. It isn't much different from last time. He's naked just like the first time he crossed this hall.

That time, he was walking in fear. He was _afraid_ then…

Afraid his battered body would give in to the throbbing, blinding pain coursing through it and as his knees would buckle beneath him, he might fall and collapse on the man before him.

Afraid he would get punished for his possible weakness.

Afraid Hades was like his brother—a heartless monster hiding inside the shell of a dazzling beauty.

Afraid for his future even though it was ended the moment the iron collar was placed on around his neck.

But there is a difference now. He doesn't know what it is but he can feel there is something changing in his heart. It's stirring when this person holds him so close like this. It may sound cheesy or corny, but honestly he can't begin to understand these feelings that he's never experienced before. A completely, foreign feeling. A feeling he doesn't really want to emerge. He's torn between the hatred and the newly formed feeling towards this incomprehensible being. Who:

Opened his arms and let him in when he was at the end of his rope.

Showed him kindness and eased the pain of his soul.

Ordered him to be tortured until he fainted from pain.

Then saved him from getting killed from the one he ordered to torture him.

Inflicted _more_ pain on him.

_Raped _him. (He narrows his eyes in fury at the sudden flood of memories coming back to him again. These memories he can't forget.)

Healed him.

Took care of him.

Asked for forgiveness and promised to treasure and protected him—a plain, lowly and insignificant slave. He swears that he can't understand what Hades saw in him that made him have to go through all of this.

He didn't expect things to be like this.

He's too tired to think about anything really.

The thoughts he already has are making him extremely sleepy.

They walk through a door leading to a grand room. Hades carefully puts him down, onto a bed and wraps the blanket to cover him. He then recognizes this room was the one that he used to sleep the first night he had been here; then the lights start to dim down.

He feels a kiss pressed to his forehead. It's too dark in here but he could feel Hades' eyes burning on his body. The thought has him breathless, but it's just a small part. The other is primarily the Death Air of Hell seeming to gradually drain away his life bit by bit.

Strong arms wing out and pull him protectively to his chest. He feels someone's body beside him. He hears faint, soothing whispers but he can't comprehend any of it. His eyelids droop as he finally let himself fall into a deep sleep once again.

* * *

_It's morning_, he thinks as he sits on the windowsill and stares at the bright cheerful aurora sky, body wrapping wholly in the sheet. He hears footsteps slowly approach him and Hades' hands touch his shoulder, turning him to face him. Hamish tilts his head down, avoids looking the king in the eyes as he catches sight of the blood-stains on the white sheet.

"You… killed him… That man," he whispers thinly.

"He deserved it," Hades replies in a cold voice. He swirls his fingers making the blood disappear from the sheet.

Hamish looks up at him. He stops himself from saying what he's about to say because he knows it won't end well. He shuts his eyes and turns away. If only turning away, could make all his problems disappear. Hades sighs as he speaks up:

"Don't worry. He's not dead." The blonde turns to him; his eyes are full of suspicion.

"Look, you know he's the one who stole my helmet right?"

Hamish nods. Hades continues explaining:

"So what's the point of killing him when he hasn't told me where he hid my helmet? Besides it is not as if he's that _easy_ to kill."

Ah, he gets it now. That young man is a God too. He feels a little relief for the man but he suddenly realizes he didn't tell Hades the location of his helmet. This means he will 'interrogate' him until he spits it out. Furthermore, at least according to his own personal experience, Hades is far from indulgent and has a short-temper as well.

"You are going to torture him," he utters. His face's pale with terror as he remembers his past torturing.

"He – stole – my – Helmet," snarls Hades as he glowers at Hamish. "And you were tortured because of him. You should feel justified knowing that he'll pay for it. Also, he attacked you last night."

"Well… I don't," he bites his lips. That's all he can say. He doesn't want to anger Hades, and as if he would listen to his words anyway. He stands up slowly and his feels suddenly dizzy. The sensation makes him lose balance and collapse. But Hades catches him just in time. He guides him to sit on the floor rather than fall onto it.

"Hamish!"

"Uugh… Oh God… I feel… so tired," he says weakly, his breathing becomes shallow. "…I… can't… breathe!"

Visible panic crosses Hades' usually calm face as he stares at him with concern. The blue-grey eyes sharpen. He could see Hades' thinking. Suddenly, his eyes widen and he exclaims loudly.

"_You!_ How long have you been sitting at the window?"

"Ugh… An hour… or so… Something wro—" he is cut off by an irritated snort from Hades, who rolls his eyes in frustration. Hamish bites his lips as he stares at the King warily.

Hades' hand springs out and a large, bright aurora is pushed to his chest and spread through the room. He gasps, finally breathing now.

"You idiot!Why did you sit there? Do you know you could have died?" He shouts furiously. Hamish cringes in fear.

"I… Because it was… beautiful…?"

"WHAT?!"

He can feel his body's trembling as he tilts his head down. He hears a sigh and Hades' fingers touch his cheek.

"My fault," he says in a quiet voice. "I forgot that half of you is still a mortal after all… Maybe I should put you in a fire…"

_What - the - fuck?!_

Hamish looks at him in horror as he draws backward. "What?! No!"

"No, forget it. Too painful."

Hamish has absolutely no idea what's talking about nor does he have any comment to that. Hades lets out a deep sigh.

"The air surrounds you; the air you're breathing is the Air of the Dead. Normal people, if they could come here alive, will die from breathing it. You, however, are a Demi-God so it couldn't kill you. But - It will weaken you eventually, and you'll die of breathing it too much for a long time. You've been here for… six days right?... Yeah, six."

"O…Okay…" He mutters and is about to ask what did he mean by saying to put him in a fire! But he decides it would be wiser to shut up and let it go.

Hades stares at him for a moment before he unexpectedly lifts him up and carries him to a divan. Hamish's cheeks redden as he casts his eyes down, hands clutching the sheet.

"I'll have to go now," says Hades as he picks up his golden armor on the floor and dresses himself. Hamish figures that it's court work like before. "Mike will take care of you when I'm gone. If you need anything - anything at all; simply ask, and he will give it to you. However, you're not allowed to leave this room for now. It's for your own good. Understand?"

"…Yes… Your Majesty," he answers quietly.

"Can I..." he hesitates "…wear some clothes?" He asks shyly after a moment.

Hades looks at him for a little before he gives Hamish an evil smile making the blonde slave cringe slightly.

"…That, my dear, is the only thing – I – can't let myself grant to you," he chuckles darkly and gives Hamish his trademark perverted look. Hamish stops himself from rolling his eyes since that's conceived to be disrespectful.

"How selfish of me," he says, slowly approaching Hamish. "But I like you this way," and he swiftly pulls him up. Hamish grimaces a little when his face hits the golden template because of the movement. Hades gently lifts his face and he leans down to kiss him passionately on his lips, taking away Hamish's breath.

Hamish gasps when they finally break apart but the God hasn't finished yet. His hands begin to roam down Hamish's body. While his front is cold from direct contact with the metal material, his backside's burning with the hungry, rough touches.

They moan soundly as both seem to become lost in the lustful ecstasy. Hamish's the one who regains himself first.

"Your… your… majesty… Stop… Didn't you say… you have…to…go?" He gabbles between the kisses.

"…Yes… I… really have… to… go… now," he says and kisses him one last time before letting him go.

Hamish watches him leave and when the door's finally closed. He just stands there unmoving then he leans down to pick up the sheet, covers himself once again. He moves and sits on the bed, staring in bewilderment.

"…What… _am I_… doing?"

* * *

"You look awful, Hamish. You really should eat some more. Here, taste this, it's the best," says Mike as he gives Hamish the plate full of delicious food. Hamish just shakes his head.

"It looks wonderful, but no. Thank you. I really can't eat more."

"You barely ate half of the plate. Zeus! You're as thin as a lath!"

Hamish can't help but smile weakly at that. He suddenly remembered how Harry used to tease him about his weight. _You're so chubby, brother. You, lose weight and get yourself a girlfriend," as she grinned and poked him on his tummy_. He smiles bitterly. Harry has always been like that; despite all of Mrs. Hudson's admonitions about being lady like.

He misses her. So much. It hurts. They've never been apart from each other. He wonders what's she doing and how she could get over the grief of losing both her caregiver and brother.

"Hamish, are you okay?" asks Mike worryingly as he drags Hamish back to reality.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"How do you feel? Just tell me what you want; I will get it to you."

He feels like a dried fish.

"Can I… take a bath?"

"Of course, I will prepare the water now."

…

"C'mon, take the sheet off."

"Wha—What?!"

"You're not going to bath in sheet, are you?" Says Mike as he quirks his eyebrow.

"…Why not?"

"We're all men, boy. What's the problem?"

Hamish just looks at him.

"Alright, I'll leave you then. Call me when you're done, okay?"

"…Yeah… Sure."

…

Mike knocks on the door impatiently.

"Hamish, you've been in there for two hours. The water must be getting cold now."

No response.

"I'm coming in."

He walks in and what he sees terrifies him. Hamish is motionless, completely submerged and clearly attempting to drown himself in the deep water. He screams and runs toward the bath.

"OH MY GOD, HAMISH!"

The water moves and the blonde slave slowly emerges. At that moment, Mike can totally understand why the King's so fascinated by this boy. He's such a vision. Dripping wet golden hair that shines like sunlight, flawless radiant skin and his eyes flutters open. It's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen; sapphire blue colors that sparkle like twinkling stars. He could swear it is lighter than it used to be two hours ago.

"Are you okay?" Hamish's voice brings him back to reality.

"Uh…umm… I'm… I have to be the one who asks you that question. Are you okay?" He says hurriedly giving him a concerned look.

"For God's sake, Hamish. No – For my sake, please don't do this again. He will kill me – all over again – if something happens to you. I'm ordered to take care of you and I can't bear the consequences if—"

"Whoa whoa, slow down," interrupts Hamish as he looks at Mike in surprise. "I didn't do anything," he says innocently. Mike arches his eyebrows at him.

"You just tried to drown yourself." He states plainly.

"I don't—"

"Look. I know you're in shock at what happened to you. I guess it. But don't commit suicide, boy. The king likes you. And you'll not be mistreated."

"W-wha?! I… I am not committing suicide. God, I love to live. And I'm not in shock." Not really, he thinks. "Look, I'm fine. Actually, I'm more than fine. I've never felt better right now."

Mike looks at him suspiciously. Hamish sighs and stands up, gets out of the water. Mike just drops his jaw as he stares at blonde's gorgeous body, it's a little too thin but still beautiful nonetheless. He still has the wet sheet on, of course. But the water has made it cling to his skin tightly, outlines the curves in a complimentary way. Okay, let get this straight. He had not and has never been interested in men even when he was alive. He blushes, shaking his head and turns to see Hamish giving him a skeptical look.

"You should dry up."

He nods and squeezes the sheet, staring at Mike warily. Mike feels like a pervert.

"Can you get me a new sheet?"

Mike runs to do it without a word, leaving Hamish alone in bathroom.

He stands there for a moment before walking to the mirror. He gasps upon seeing his reflection.

The tired, sickened body of his before entering the bath is long gone. His skin's glowing with a healthy milky white color instead of the lifeless pale-corpse liked, shimmering hair and light cherry lips. But the thing that freaks him out is the changing color of his eyes. They're definitely two shades lighter and sparkling like sapphire gems. Slowly, he pulls the sheet off to reveal a lean, alluring body. He quickly looks down to check the small bruise at his hips (result of the previous 'activity') to find it's all healed up.

He starts when the door opened and Mike comes in. He can see Mike's gawking at his naked body with his mouth hanging open. Hamish's face redden with embarrassment but it suddenly turns into anger as he turns away, dropping on his knees.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME," he cries. "Why does _everyone _keep looking at me like that? When is it okay for men to look at men that way?" And with that, he bursts into tears. What is he doing? He's just throwing an unreasonable fit at someone who hasn't done anything but taking care of him. He probably just happened to walk in and might not have any bad intentions at all.

Mike stands there dumbstruck. Then he slowly approaches Hamish and gently puts the cotton towel on his shivering body.

"I'm sorry," the blonde slave whispers quietly.

"I understand Hamish. I can imagine what it feels like to be in your place. No matter how grand and luxurious this place is. It's still a cage, a prison more or less. And you're in it. A prisoner, a slave - without escape. I can totally understand that," he says and pats Hamish on his shoulder. "But hey, look on the bright side. Although you are in Hell, you're definitely in a good part of it. I mean, look around you. Did you imagine this is what Hell would look like? To be frank, what more can you ask of? You're indeed very lucky to be in here. Just imagine what a normal slave gets out there, in the living land. Get beaten, starved, tortured and have to work without break. I mean sure some might not have it as bad as that, but it's certainly possible. They're at the mercy of someone who totally owns them. Some aren't treated badly. Some are subject to unimaginable horrors. And if they have a pretty face like yours, they must get raped at least ten times a day."

"Per man," he adds.

Hamish sweeps away his tears and turns to Mike.

"You're right. There's no escape for me. Even if I'm dead, I will belong to him nevertheless. And I know unless he killed me, he would want me alive now."

"Well… yeah," agrees Mike with some hesitation. "You will have to get used to it, either way."

* * *

If there's anything to say about Harry's feelings at this very moment, it is anger. Burning red hot anger. The grief of losing her brother, the only mother she has ever known and her hometown that was swept away from the cataclysm, momentarily goes away in place for frustration, irritation, disappointment and, again, _anger._

She has run around the damn outrageously enormous stupid black mountain at least fifteen times already. And there's still absolutely no sign of Hamish. Then she takes a whole hour to draw a chalk line around the mountain. And the thing that really pisses her of is that: whenever she steps out of the line, she can sense him – her brother. But when she jumps over to the other side of the line, she can no longer sense him – at all.

Then it appears to her that he might be stuck, or worse –be dead somewhere on the forest that's not very far from the mountain, so she decides to runs around and searches thoroughly every singles rocks and plants. She even dives into the deep lakes in the forest. Still, no sign of him. She's pretty sure that he's alive – He has to be. Her sense is never wrong. But this's just getting so fucking frustrating.

And if there's anything to say about her, she has always been a stubborn one. It's like the blood that runs in the family. Hamish is one too. However when comparing the levels of stubbornness between him and her, she definitely wins by miles. Particularly since his level of stubbornness isn't that low.

She always loves challenges, always been the eager, hothead and energetic one, in contrast to Hamish; calm, gentle and shy – in every way imaginable. While she ran and pranked around in the neighborhood, he just stuck his head in the medical books. He's such a smart-ass. But sometimes he just gets so incredibly, innocently stupid. God, she thinks she should stop this before she lets herself spending a whole day rambling on about how occasionally stupid he is.

Still, she loves him dearly, with all of her heart and he loves her too. As they always stick together like shadow and shade. The memory of him gently taking her wounded foot into his hands and carefully bandaged it, then laughing at her and she teased him, chubby, in return, even though he wasn't… Just a little maybe.

She doesn't know tears are falling on her cheeks as she thinks about the happy time they spent together. She bursts out crying so hard and loud making Clara, her little maid, runs to her and asks if she's okay. She brings her hands to sweep away the fallen tears.

"…I'm… Okay."

"Harriet, you look so tired and hungry. Maybe we should rest for the day," says Clara with concern. "Your dress is torn and your hair's really messy."

She looks down at her short blue dress. It's indeed torn and dirtied. Her hair and face must look horrible too since she has been running and searching like this since dawn without resting. But she really couldn't care less. Finding him is important and she refuses to believe that he's dead. Until the day she sees his body with her own eyes and when she cannot sense him anymore, only then will she accept it.

She turns to see Clara's looking at her strangely; it seems like a combination of admiring and fascinating. She then realizes that this little girl is quite strong, running after her from place to place without a single complaint or even panting. She looks at the girl questionable.

"Are you tired yet sweetheart?"

"…Uhm, I'm not. I will follow you anywhere you go," says the girl dutifully.

"Well, the sun's going down so I think we should stop for today. Let's get back to the inn, shall we?"

"Yes, Harriet." The girl tries her name on her tongue.

She will rest for now as she plans to climb the mountain tomorrow.

* * *

It has been two days since the last time he saw Hades that morning, and he has stayed in this room ever since. God, he's bored. Really, really bored. He notices he has drunk a lot of water lately. Mike has to run to get the supplies for him. Poor guy. He doesn't want someone to take care of him like this but since he isn't allowed to go out. So…

On the third day in the late afternoon, he's in his room, still wearing the sheet, and writing some chemical formulas when a loud, thunderous noise suddenly rings out through the palace. After that there is an enormous wave of bright halo sweeps through his room. Both he and Mike practically jump as they stare at each other in shock about what has just happened.

An hour later, the door suddenly swings open as a small group of guards dressed in black armor enters the room. Mike squeaks as he whispers into his ear.

"They're the imperial guards."

He wonders what imperial guards are doing in here. They aren't ordered to kill him, are they? He thinks blandly and keeps his face calm. Worry and fear are useless if they really have come to kill him. If things come, things come.

They soundly approach his bed as their iron shoes clatter loudly on the marble floor. They stop in front of him and speak:

"The King has requested your presence. You will be bathed, cleaned and shaved for the encounter," says the guards and they put a set of clothes to the bed. "Prepare him for it," they turn to Mike, he nods and hurriedly grabs Hamish up and pulls him to the bathroom.

_Shaved?_

…

_Seriously, what – the – actual – fuck?_ Hamish mentally exclaims inside his head with a speechless facial expression on his face as he stares in horror at the rose petal on his palm. He's bathing in a bath full of roses like a _freaking_ girl.

He's woken from his thought when Mike suddenly, without warning, pours a vase of perfume water onto his head. Hamish almost chokes with water when Mike swiftly adds two more bottles of shampoo into his hair.

"Ack… Mike… Stop! ... Slow down!" He croaks as Mike speedily washing his hair.

"You know what, Hades' not a very patient one. Or to be blunt, he's extremely impatient. When he has to send an army to escort you to his place, you know that he's very excited to see you," says Mike as he begins to massage the blonde back.

"When he anticipates something, if you make him wait for too long, he will get angry. And God, all hell breaks loose then. Trust me, dear. I've been staying here for forty years. I know what I'm talking about," sighs Mike.

Hamish just sits silent in the bath. He quite knows how tonight's going to be like just by looking at all the process of preparation for him. He just hopes that Hades would at least be gentle with him. He feels hot in his eyes as he quickly splashes the water to his face.

No matter how grand and luxurious he is, a slut is still a slut. He feels his pride's shattered and broken into thousands of pieces without being able to fix. But hey, what pride does a slave need of? Indeed, he should be happy and grateful, like Mike said, he's very lucky to have a King that has eyes on him. If he didn't favor him, he would have been dead long ago.

That's right. He's lucky. He should – has to be happy. He has to smile knowing that he's not cruelly whipped anymore; has three meals a day; gets to stay in a nice room and only gets his ass fucked by one man only – _for now._

He has to do what is expected of him. Pleasing the King, seducing him like the demons once said. Or he will be dumped back into that tiny cell and lives the rest of his life in pain and humiliation again. As he thinks of the time he was imprisoned by Poseidon after he destroyed his village and killed (?) his father. The thought has him shaking uncontrollably. It had only been seven days but it's enough to imprint into his brain forever.

"Are you alright? Is the water too cold? I can add the hot water for you," says Mike devotedly.

"No…No, it's fine… The water's fine."

"Then why are you shaking?"

He closes his eyes and tilts his head down.

"I… Because I just… realized… that you're right. I'm lucky… To have all of this… instead of…"

Mike stops as he walks in front of the young man face and carefully kneels down.

"Hamish. It's not as bad as you think it is, dear. I will tell you the truth. Hades' a harsh and cruel God, but only to a certain type of people, and you're definitely not one of them. He's honorable. Sometimes he can throw – you know, quite a tantrum – childish ones, but no people actually… die during it…"

He stops abruptly to see the young slave blink rapidly in fear. He sighs and continues.

"Okay, I just want to tell you that, all my after life here, I've never seen his Majesty care and put so much attention on anyone like he does to you. It's undeniable that he's everything I just described before. But there's one thing, Hamish. If there's anything to tell about the king, is that he's a faithful person." He says and smiles at Hamish.

"He's probably the most faithful of all of the Gods that have ever existed; the most faithful of all men out there. He'll never abandon or mistreat the person he likes."

" … "

"… Sometimes, his rage just… gets the best of him. But you know … he's a God, a king. I guess we shouldn't ask too much right?"

Hamish sits silently for a few seconds before he nods. Mike gives him an encouraging smile and pats him on his shoulders.

"Alright ducky, up now, you've been staying in the water for too long. He won't be happy if you're sick."

The blonde turns his back as he carefully rises up from the water. Mike thinks he has just seen a God appears in his original form. He looks perfect and dazzling. Not much different than all the gods that he has seen on rare occasion.

He quickly wraps the cotton towel around the young man body and carefully dries it up. As he does the same for the golden hair. When he finishes, he leads Hamish to the large divan bed.

"Okay, now, I will shave for you." Hamish's flinches upon listening as he cringes, putting his head down.

"…C-Can I do it myself?" he asks, his voice's barely audible .

"Hamish, you can't even stand still. Look at your legs. If you cut yourself down there… oh god, just thinking of it is enough to make the last of my soul seem to fade away already. For multiple reasons…"

Mike can see he's shaking a little and slowly, he begins to pull the towel off from his body and drops it on the divan. Mike tries to balance his mind by not internally comment anything.  
"Just lie down, it will be more comfortable," he instructs.

A flash of shamefulness lashes through the gorgeous face as it's twisted slightly. He lies down on the soft divan mattress, eyes staring blandly at the ceiling as he notices for the first time that it's made from glass, the ceiling. But not all of them, just the center of it. He can see the twinkling stars flying in the dark aurora that resemble the night sky through the glass.

"Good thing you don't have a lot of body hair. It's done now," says Mike finally as he sweeps away the sweats on his forehead.

"Well, yeah…" murmurs Hamish as he gets up. "I can't even grow a beard," he sighs. That's one of the reasons why he's usually mistaken to be a boy. He wonders if it has anything to do with half of the God blood inside his body.

"Okay, I will go and bring you your clothes. Stay here," says Mike as he exits the bathroom.

He's back after half a minute. In his hands is a pretty white short tunic dress. It looks exactly like the one he was given the first day he was here. Except that this one seems to be more classy and sophisticated as it has gold thread embroidered on the hem. Hades once said he looks good in white, that might be the reason why he chose this color for him again. He just hopes this dress could last longer and doesn't have the same fate like the last one.

And there's a pair of golden sandals on the top of it.

…

Mike gasps as he stares at the "result".

"You look AMAZING! My god, wonderful, absolutely wonderful!"

Hamish just smiles weakly at the compliment.

"I wonder if I missed anything else," says Mike as he rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"Make up?" Hamish says dryly.

Mike laughs out loud at that. Hamish can't help but grin a little too.

"You'll make a beautiful lady. And he'll swoon all over you," he jokes. "Now, now, time to go. Good luck."

* * *

They escort him through the halls in silence. The only sound is the clattering noise of the iron shoes, which echo throughout the hallways. Hamish notices these corridors are less gloomy and dark than they used to be a few days ago. There are flowers and candles everywhere. The air's also not heavy anymore. It feels like the air of the living world as he takes in a deep breath, savoring it.

_I guess I know what I'm missing now. Just a veil and a flower bouquet and thing would be complete,_ as he can't help but chuckles at the silly (but somewhat true!) thought. God, seriously, this – _All of this is just so… so… unmanly_.

Since it's brighter now, he has a chance to view the palace more closely. There're gold and colorful jewelry scattered all over the walls and on the huge white columns as well; honey marble floor. It's beautiful. Everything's gorgeous and grand; perfect.

And when they cross the fifth corridor, Hamish starts to smell something different. This is the only place they pass through that doesn't have flowers or candles as it remains dark and creepy.

"What's that smell? Oh," he grimaces and brings his hand to cover his nose, eyes scanning around. Dead rats? He stops dead after seeing where the bad smell comes from.

Right in the side of the hall, there are seven dead bodies impaled on long iron sticks that go straight from their genitals to their heads. They have been skinned alive as he can only see the red flesh of now decaying muscle and congealing blood dripping slowly onto the floor, drying in puddles at their toe-less feet. Their eyes have clearly been gorged out and sewed shut; same goes for the mouths as their lips have been cut off too; their testicles were missing as well as their fingers. The top of their heads looks as if it's been shaved off, and Hamish catches a glimpse of what could be brain matter. Their chest were cut open and exposed as he could see their bloodied and broken ribs hanging out, hearts missing and intestines twisted into numerous knots.

It takes super fucking huge enormous willpower and courage that he doesn't know he has in him, for him not to collapse, faint, throw up or pee in his pants upon seeing that. Whoever the fuck do this is the sickest, cruelest, the most vicious and inhumane creature ever. He frowns as he recognizes the familiar pointed ears on those bodies.

The demons! Those bodies belong to the demons that raped and tortured him that time in the dungeon.

He gasps; bring his hands to cover his mouth as he looks away from the disgusting sight. He can feel his legs buckling and his body covered with layer and layer of sweat.

"Who… who… did this… to them?" While his mouth's asking, his brain dimly knows who.

Even the imperial guards avoided looking at the bodies. They're all men after all.

"The King, himself. It was the punishment for defying his order. His Majesty commanded them to be hung up like that to set an example to the others, my lord."

-Tbc-

* * *

If you wonder why I didn't use the word "gay" is because there's no such thing as gay or les in the ancient Greek. At that time, it did not conceive of sexual orientation as a social identifier as Western societies have done for the past century. Greek society did not distinguish sexual desire or behavior by the gender of the participants, but rather by the role that each participant played in the sex act, that of active penetrator or passive penetrated.


	10. Special: Story intro and characters bios

**_SPECIALS:_ Story Introduction and Characters' Bios.**

Welcome dearest readers, this chapter's dedicated to the characters of my work. You can learn some facts and understand the characters more thoroughly so it would be easier for you to blend in and imagine the pictures of the story better and hopefully it will be more enjoyable to read as well.

The story is a slightly Alternate Universe. Yes, slightly. And it setting is in the Ancient Greek era, 1299 BC where the Gods and their creation – Humans were basically living together on Earth. Together, they had created numerous offspring in which some of them were either the infamous Rulers or Divine Heroes whose names are forever mentioned and lived on till this day.

While reading my story, I really really hope you don't imagine my character appearances, especially their faces to be like Benedict Cumberbatch, Martin Freeman or Mark Gatniss. As you can see, I tend to use the words: perfect, gorgeous, dazzling, God-like to describe my characters. Because most of them are Gods and Greek Gods are beautiful, perfect, etc… (all of the things listed above).

It's not that Ben, Martin aren't good looking enough but I personally find it's quite odd to thinks of them 'wrapping' each other the way I write them to be in my fic.

_Then how should I imagine them to be like?_

Think of some glorious, breathtakingly beautiful manga characters/digital arts that have blond hair, blues eyes, blue grey eyes, tall, strong build,etc… or you can imagine them to be like Martin and Ben. All depends on your imagination and your taste.

_Are you sure this is a Sherlock fic?_

Yes, 100%.

_Then where the hell is Sherlock and John? All I see is Hamish and Hades!_

Hang on! Keep calm and waiting.

Surprisingly, I got to say my story line is quite canon. It's not as 'faraway in fantasy realm' as you think it is. This story is very long and it should be at least 400k words long.

_Are you going to finish it?_

First fact in my profile: _I never abandon my work._

Okay, I guess I've been rambling a bit. Let's take a look at my characters profile :)

* * *

**Hamish: **

The main protagonist of our story.

-Age: 22 (Outlook appearance: 16-17).

-Species: Demi-God.

-Occupation: Former doctor.

Slave.

-Affiliation: Good.

-Eyes color: Deep sapphire blue.

-Hair color: Golden blond.

-Skin tone: Milky white.

-Height: 170cm (5'7).

-Weight: 63kg (used to be 68kg)

-Family:

Mrs. Hudson (Adoptive mother).

Harriet (Twin sister).

Father: ?

Mother: ?

-Abilities: ?

-Allies: Hades (His master).

Thanatos.

Rhadamanthus aka Mike.

-Enemies: Poseidon.

-Personalities: Calm, sweet, caring, daring, stubborn, smart (but being innocently dumb on rare occasions according to his sister).

-Counterpart: _John Watson._

He's the Cinderella of our story who has Mulan' intellect with Aurora' past alike and is currently in Belle' similar situation theme… That's pretty much said everything.

He's unsure and torn about his feeling to Hades. But the hatred is probably 80% more compares to the affection.

* * *

**Hades: **

The second main protagonist.

-Age: eons ago, probably 4 billions years+ (Outlook appearance: 20-22).

-Species: God.

-Occupation: King of the Underworld.

One of The Big Three.

-Affiliation: Evil.

-Eyes color: Blue-grey.

Bright blue (when being enraged).

-Hair color: Black.

-Skin tone: Pale.

-Height: 195cm (6'5).

-Weight: 89kg.

-Family:

Father: Kronos.

Mother: Rhea.

Brothers: Poseidon and Zeus.

Sisters: Hestia, Demeter and Hera.

-Abilities: All of the awesome things related to earth and dead stuffs. He's also very strong and powerful, skilled in combats as he and his brothers together stood against the titans and won defeating them.

Hades is one of the most powerful gods of them all, being the ruler of the underworld and one the oldest god, his power is rivaled only by Zeus and Poseidon.

-Allies: The Olympians.

Hamish (His slave and lover).

Thanatos and the entire Hell gang.

-Enemies: The titans.

The thief.

-Personalities: Genius, cruel, vicious, faithful-hornorable-justifiable (according to Rhadamanthus aka Mike), perverted (Hamish's experience), changeable mood swing and batshit insane.

-Counterpart: _Sherlock Holmes._

The pro thing about Hades is that unlike his brothers who likes to mingle with the affairs of the mortal realm, he prefers to stay and focus his energies on the Underworld.

And to say that he also doesn't have the habit of running and raping random beautiful girls on earth.

* * *

**Poseidon: **

-Age: eons ago (Outlook appearance: 27-28).

-Species: God.

-Occupation: God of the Sea.

One of The Big Three.

-Affiliation: Evil.

-Eyes color: Blue.

Bright blue (when being enraged).

-Hair color: Brown.

-Skin tone: White.

-Height: 197cm (6'6).

-Weight: 94kg.

-Family:

Father: Kronos.

Mother: Rhea.

Brothers: Hades and Zeus.

Sisters: Hestia, Demeter and Hera.

-Abilities: All of the awesome things related to water and sea stuffs. He's also very strong and powerful, skilled in combats as he and his brothers together stood against the titans and won defeating them.

Poseidon is among the most powerful of the Olympian gods. His power is rivaled only by Zeus and Hades.

-Allies: The Olympians.

The entire Sea gang.

Harriet.

-Enemies: The titans.

Hamish's father.

Hamish.

-Personalities: Cruel, manipulative, perverted (according to Hades, he had a punch of lovers as he cheated on his wife behind her back).

-Aliases: Mycroft.

-Counterpart: _Mycroft Holmes._

He holds grudges for an extremely long time and tends to pour it onto his enemies' children. If your parents mess with him, then you're screwed. But if you were an extremely beautiful girl, then there's a chance that you might be able to get away with it.

* * *

**Thanatos: **

-Age: eons ago (Outlook appearance: 30-32).

-Species: God.

-Occupation: God of the death and destruction. (It might sounds scary and awesome but his job's not really associated with anything violent at all. He mainly goes and reaps the souls of the peaceful death-old age for example…)

-Affiliation: Neutral.

-Eyes color: dark brown.

-Hair color: Black with a few grey hair.

-Skin tone: Tanned.

-Height: 190cm (6'2).

-Weight: 87kg.

-Family:

Father: Erebus.

Mother: Nyx.

-Abilities: Basic powers of a God, flying (he has wings—black wings), soul reaping, skilled in combat.

-Allies: Hades (His king).

Hamish.

-Enemies: None.

-Personalities: Even though he's god of death, Thanatos's kind, righteous and a reasonable one. He's also very compassionate and caring for Hamish. He pities for the boy's poor fate and tends to help and defend him the best he could within his ability.

-Counterpart: _Greg Lestrade._

He's basically Hamish' fairy godfather. Hamish said he has a kind eyes and good nature. But don't underestimate him. When being enraged, he could slaps away your jaw with his bare hand.

* * *

**Rhadamanthus Aka Mike: **

-Age: deceased (Outlook appearance: 38-40).

-Species: Demi-God.

Soul.

-Occupation: King (former).

Spirit.

Hamish's handmaid.

-Affiliation: Good.

-Eyes color: Grey.

-Hair color: Dark Brown.

-Skin tone: Pale.

-Height: 168cm (5'6).

-Weight: 75kg.

-Family:

Father: Zeus.

Mother: Europa (Europe).

Stepmother: Hera.

Uncles: Hades and Poseidon.

Aunts: Hestia and Demeter.

-Abilities: He's dead but he clearly can take a proper care of Hamish.

-Allies: Hades (His king).

Hamish (his young master, sort of).

-Enemies: None.

-Personalities: Sweet, friendly, caring, realistic, talkative and tends to spoil Hamish a little bit.

-Counterpart: _Mike Stamford._

He takes the role of Mrs. Potts, Mushu and Jack-Jack to Hamish. (Disney reference)

* * *

**The thief** **(?):**

-Age: ? (Outlook appearance: 19-21).

-Species: God.

-Occupation: ?

-Affiliation: ?

-Eyes color: Hazel.

-Hair color: Brown.

-Skin tone: Slight tanned.

-Height: 182cm (6'0).

-Weight: 79kg (Athletic).

-Family:

Father: ?

Mother: ?

-Abilities: We don't know about it yet. But since he's a God so he should has the basic power of a God. And probably invulnerable because according to Hades, he has survived his critical hit.

-Allies: We don't know yet. But he's clearly very strong like all of the Gods and quite stealthy as he could outrun Hades' army but of course, he couldn't escape from Hades himself.

-Enemies: Hades.

-Personalities: Arrogant, daring (He challenged Hades if he dared to kill him. And he didn't. But pwned him in the face...)

* * *

Okay, so I have a punch of tag lines and stuffs that show more about the future characters and events on AO3. But unfortunately, the summary on fanfiction doesn't have enough space so I will relist it again here.

** Elements will appear in this fic: **

-Non-con.

-Sexual Content.

-Swear words.

-Gore.

-Violence.

-Torture.

-Humiliation.

-BDSM.

-War.

-Fighting.

-Battle.

-Fairytale.

** Characters who will make a debut: **

-All of the Gods in Greek Mythology.

-All of Sherlock' characters in the canon. For example: _Moriarty_.

Well, that's all for now. Thank you for taking your time reading this non-related chapter. But I figure you might get some ideas now right? Yes? Good. No? Alright, I guess reading the story's much easier then. If you don't understand anything or something's just too weird and confusing (I know my story is a weird ass one), comment below. I would be glad to explain to you. But I know most of you don't since you have google on your next tab.

Alright, this's really the end now. You like my story, support by leaving blahblahblah—you know what. Oh wait, this line only work for AO3.

If you like my story, please support by leaving comments, fav,… They're meant very much to me (and to any fanfiction writers out there).

See, your support's the motivation for me to write. And I know my writing sometimes suck since I'm not a native. But at least I'm trying :)

If you didn't support, I will continue to write anyway. Since that belongs to one of my fact that stated above. _I never abandon my work. _And perhaps the more I write the better it would become.

Okay, okay. Don't be piss. It's really really end now. Peace out, keep calm to read and support. Love the readers, love the supporters, not very fond of haters (Not particularly hates me but starts dropping smelly judging comment like a boss), love sensible critics.

Good day dear readers.

Note: There will be sideways chapters like this in the future. So if you really don't understand something, leave notes. And it's not only for chatting but also contains more bios and might be artworks from me.


	11. Mike' Joke Almost Came True

**Chapter 11:**** Mike' Joke Almost Came True.**

* * *

Hamish deserves a break. But it's not a happy ending now. "ψ(｀∇´)ψ

I want to thank you everyone who comments on my fic. Especially the guests. You don't know how much do they meant to me, every single comments. They made my day and encourage me to write. ＼(*T▽T*)／

* * *

He's standing in the middle of a room. The guards had led him to a white mansion and left him here, in a dark room. He looks around to see a divan to his left as he approaches in that direction with heavy steps and carefully sits down in the center of it.

The lights are dimly lit to create a sort of romantic atmosphere. The only sound he can hear is his own heartbeat. It's racing in his chest as he feels his whole body shaking. He hugs his arms to his chest.

Cruel, ferocious, bloodthirsty and barbaric: those words perfectly describe him—_Hades._ He's a tyrant, a coldblooded, heartless beast, and he's no different from Poseidon in the slightest. _They are exactly the same,_ Hamish decides as he wrings his hands and rocks back and forth in panicked anticipation. A frightened rant about Hades and his cruelty is going on his head and at the same time the picture of those demons seems to be burned into his eyelids. He becomes lost in thought.

Then, he almost screams when a black figure suddenly appears before him. He jumps from his seat and turns to run but hands reach out and quickly catch, holding him tightly.

"Calm down! Calm down! It's me, sheepy," says Hades as he turns Hamish around to face him. He can feel the young man trembling fiercely in his arms. He narrows his eyes and snaps his fingers, making the lights roar up, brightening the room completely.

"It's only me, sheepy," He softly repeats as he gently brushes the hair out of Hamish's eyes causing him to tremble more and stare fixated at the fingers that move his hair.

Hamish doesn't look at him as he casts his eyes down to his body covered with sweat, visibly in deep panic, surprising the God even more. Gently, Hades slips his finger under the delicate, white skin of the young slave's chin and lifts it up, eyes gazing fixedly at the beautiful sapphire gems.

"What happened?" Hades can see his eyes are teary.

"…No—nothing," Hamish answers with a shaking voice. Hades arches his eyebrows up, unconvinced at the answer.

"…Nothing… happened… to… me."

Hades brings his hand up in an attempt to caress his cheek but he flinches and smacks the hand away before it touches him. Hades gasps in shock at that action and Hamish gasps too in terror. Hades' face immediately turns into an expression of anger. But he's taken aback when Hamish trips and tumbles to the floor.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry! Please don't punish me! I'm sorry!" He cries and babbles apologies. Hades looks down at the frightened man kneeling at his feet, stunned.

Slowly, he lowers himself to the floor to kneel beside him and carefully grasps his trembling shoulders.

"Shh… It's okay. It's alright. I'm not going to punish you," He whispers in a soothing tone.

"No. I've told you that I would never let you suffer anything anymore," he whispers and holds him in his arms. Hamish seems to settle down a little bit, but he can't look Hades in the eyes and his gaze stays fixated to the floor.

"Now, tell me what happened."

Hamish doesn't look up from the floor.

"Did someone upset you?" Hades says protectively. The very idea of someone just making Hamish unhappy is enough to send him on a rampage.

"Tell me who and I will—"

"No!" Hamish says immediately. "No one has done anything to me. Please don't—"

"Then tell me what happened!" demands Hades as he loses his patience.

Hamish bites his lips and he finally decides to tell Hades about the bodies in pone quick breath. Those horrible mutilated bodies that he can't get out of his head. Once he finishes his short speech, Hades rolls his eyes at him.

"HUH! So that's what you're making a fuss about," he speaks loudly in irritation. "That's just utterly ridiculous and complete rubbish. Feeling sorry for the demons. Hah!" He snorts.

Hamish just turns away as his eyes fill with sorrow and disgust at what he sees as a malignant manner, though it is more apathetic than anything else.

"You're being ridiculous, Hamish. They – raped – you. And almost beat you to death. And now, y-you pity them?" Hades voice's filled with incredulity as he stares at his little slave.

"No! I don't," Hamish retorts as he turns to look at Hades. "It's the way you did it. _The method_." And his voice becomes shaky once again, losing his calm once more. His eyes return to the floor he begins to ramble:

"Y-you skinned them and… stuck those iron sticks through their…their—" His face turning pale as he shudders "—here—" He glances down intensely at Hades' groin, making the God flinch a little. "—to their… heads! And y-you also chopped down their scalps too. A-and their fingers … and toes… Ugh… Oh god. Oh God!" Hamish becomes breathless and he sucks in a big breath.

"I'm God," mutters Hades unimpressively. Hamish doesn't bother to comment at that, and he is a little too dazed to as he continues to speak.

"Even worse, you didn't even let them die! You took away their souls and let them feel all that pain for _the whole time_," he adds disdainfully, a look of sorrow coming across his face.

"To hell with that! I will heal all of them now!" Hades shouts furiously.

"You will?" says Hamish in total astonishment. He looks onto Hades.

"Yes! And I will have fun flaying those fuckers and stick more irons sticks to their dicks all over _again, again, again and again_!"

Hamish gasps in shock as he gives Hades a disbelieving look. Then he turns away, whimpering softly in horror and dismay. Tears brimming on his eyes.

"Would you stop it now?" says Hades impatiently.

No response.

"Alright, okay. I will put them down," he sighs and gives up. Hamish turns to him again. "I will throw them to Tartarus tomorrow."

He moves toward the bed and sits down near Hamish, throwing his arm over the blonde's shoulder. Hamish grimaces slightly as he speaks:

"Ugh… Your Majesty, I'm… a little afraid that I can't please you tonight after seeing all of _that _(Who the hell can have sex after seeing skewered and flayed penises on iron sticks?!). I can't get them out of my head," Hamish says simply.

Hades gasps at that.

"Are you intimidating me by denying me sex?" He asks in a disbelieving and angry tone.

"No. I'm just afraid that I would put you off." Hamish answers timidly.

And they stare at each other in silence, Hades' brows furrowed, apparently thinking. After a moment, he suddenly speaks up:

"Let's get you some water." He waves his hand into the air and a golden cup appears out of a blue smoke. Before Hamish could reach for it, Hades has already grasped his face and pours the contents of cup into his mouth.

"Ack!..." He coughs as he tries to speak as Hades pours the water into his mouth.

"Wait… Slow down…!" exclaims Hamish as he tries not to choke on the water. Hades stops as he throws the cup away.

"Ugh, what was that?" He asks, hands wiping the dripping water on his mouth. He frowns upon noticing the liquid has a green glint.

"It will make you feel better," answers Hades simply as he gazes at Hamish intensely.

"… It tastes… strange…" says Hamish as he licks the water on his lips.

"Mmm hmm."

"… Oh."

* * *

"Hahaha," laughs Hades as his arm around his waist now, holds his little slave closer and his hand strokes the side of his hip. Hamish just giggles along with him.

"What an idiot," Hades comments, bringing the golden cup of wine to his lips.

"I know. I know. It was crazy. And fun too. Oh, I miss my village and—" He stops abruptly as his smile fades away. Hades' grip instinctively tightens around him. He gently kisses the golden hair and whisper to his ear:

"Don't worry. I've put all of them in the Asphodel. They were all kind and good people. Their souls will forever rest in a land full of flowers and peace."

"…Thank you, your Majesty." He says softly and turns to smile at the God, a genuine, bright smile.

Hades looks to Hamish's pretty, pink lips, smiling at him.

Hades leans down and kisses him passionately on those lips. Hamish blinks at the action but he forces himself to sit still. When Hades stops and pulls away, his face is already red like a ripe tomato, as he brings his hand to touch his cheek, smiling awkwardly. The handsome God just laughs at his bashfulness.

"Why do you eat so little? The food isn't good enough for your appetite?" Hades asks as he looks at Hamish's food plate.

"No!" He protests "It's delicious; I've never eaten anything so good in my life." Hades arches his eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. Hamish averts his eyes as he smiles sadly.

"I think I have developed an abdominal ulcer during… the time I was with your…_brother_." He says quietly. He had only one meal during the seven days he was imprisoned. It wasn't even a full meal either. And all of the relentless beatings and torture had worsened the illness even more. He feels tears forming in his eyes as he remembers that horrible memory.

"And then I added more to it by continuing to starve and beat you." Hades says sourly.

"It's okay. This can be cured," says Hamish and he smiles at Hades. "I just need some honey and turmeric, and things will be fine."

"You were so scared that time, weren't you? The first time we met." Hades asks suddenly and unexpectedly in a reflective tone.

"I could see it in your eyes, the misery and desperation. Your little body was shaking and you forced yourself not to cry."

"…I was." He quietly admits.

"I knew how shocked and frightened you were when I hit you the first time."

"I know you had your reason for that."

"And I was wrong. That was the third foolish thing I've committed in three hundred years." And he brings his hand to caress his little slave's cheek, his gaze soft and filled with regret.

"I wish I could erase all of your sorrow and the painful memories away without messing with your head." Holding Hamish's face now and looking into his beautiful, light ocean blue eyes, and then letting his face go.

"To have you only remember the good and happy memories of me." He whispers almost sweetly and leans in to kiss him on his lips, his arms clutching around Hamish's waist firmly.

"…Your Majesty…" That's all he could quietly whisper.

"…I… I don't understand." He slowly places both hands on Hades' chest and pushes him away to look at him in the eyes.

"Why do you have to do this?" He asks.

"What do you see in me to make you go through all of these things?"

"Everything."

* * *

His eyelids flutter as he blinks, staring at the striking God looming above him. He breathes out nervously, slowly drawing backwards. But Hades' hand quickly catches his chin, other arm wrapping around him steadily.

"Did I tell that you look wonderful tonight?" He says in an alluringly deep tone as his lips gently rub the white flesh of the blonde's neck.

"…I… don't…know?" Hamish answers between shallow breaths.

Hades laughs at that. Hamish's blushes as he mentally scolds himself for being a moron. He gasps in surprise when the God' hand suddenly slips under his skirt, touching his under loincloth. He rests his hand there for a moment. He then quickly undoes the loincloth. Then his hands come to the golden belt and finally, his whole dress is pulled over his head and tossed on the floor.

His blue-grey eyes are gleaming as he gazes up and down on his slave' naked body, engraving this moment forever in his mind. He feels his heart palpitating in his chest, like an adolescent boy who can finally be with the girl he has always been in love. He removes his own clothing now. He has never desired anyone as fiercely as he does this lovely, little angelic creature. He wants to please him with all of his might, making him feel like he's heaven rather than feel like where he actually was. He doesn't want to freak out the one he cares about any longer. He will cherish and treasure him. He will let him know what he's said is truth. That he will never let him suffer anything anymore.

"I want to know what you're thinking." He says softly as he strokes the sides of his face in one gentle movement. He can see his little slave trembling a little, obviously anxious and slightly panic.

"I… Please… be gentle with me." He utters in a quavering tone, closing his eyes in embarrassment. Hades leans down and whispers into his ear, tickling it:

"Do you trust me?"

The blonde slave blinks and shakes his head. An amused smirk forms on Hades' lips as his hand adroitly traces along the slave' side, then rests on his slave's member as he holds it and strokes it gently in his palm. Hamish starts to become aroused, but then he whimpers, his eyes screwing shut as the fear overrides the sexual satisfaction. He releases a frightened squeak when the God shifts his position and throws his legs over his shoulders.

"Look at me sheepy." The God commands in a soft voice. Hamish obeys it as he opens his eyes, staring warily at him. He's rewarded by a soft kiss on the inside of his thigh causing Hamish to tremble from the pleasure and fear.

"Tonight, the last thing I want to do is make you afraid. So don't be afraid. All I want is to have you drown in happiness and pleasure. And tonight is just the beginning."

Hamish blinks at his words. He jerks when feeling some slippery liquid fall into his bottom.

"It's okay," reassures Hades. "Just oil. It will make things go smoother and easier for you considering…" He leaves the sentence unfinished.

Hamish knows exactly what he's trying to say here as he nods in agreement without a second thought. It's a little tickled down there as he's coated with oil that has nice, flowered scent. He takes a moment to breathe in the sweet smell of the lubricant before he's cut off by his own soundly moan when Hades slides into him.

His arms slightly rise up and his hands tightly grip the sheets as his back arches as he tries to move his body out but he instantly gives up when it stays deep inside him. He wails as his body becomes moist and sweaty, his heart pumping fiercely in his chest and he begins to lose control of his saliva.

He slowly pulls it out and slides back in, Hamish gasps when he rocks his hip at the end as it creating a deeper penetration. He cries out when Hades hits his prostate. A slight smirk forming on the King' lips as he finally found the right spot. And the next thing is resonating of their moans blending together in the chamber as they get into the rhythm.

Hades watches as little lover writhing beneath him. His tiny chest falls and rises at each thrusts, small white hands now resting against the God' tight chest. It's a pity that he keeps his eyes closed as Hades longs to see those pretty blue gems open during this but the noise escaping from his pink lips has made up for it. How those noises make him feel! Hades tries to control and balance himself, not use too much force or be too rough before turning this into rape once again. And it's the last thing he wants it to be. He wants Hamish to cry in pleasure, not pain and fear. Not anymore.

Meanwhile, Hamish also tries to control himself and keep from crying like a bitch even though he's one—in his mind. But it's getting difficult now as he closes to the point of begging and saying things that will make him weep for his pride and dignity later on like he always did after all of the encounters before.

Things change when Hades' firm hands suddenly grab his legs from his shoulders as he shifts his position and pushes them backward to breach in even more. Hamish's scream echoes through the room and his hands slap Hades' chest repeatedly but they hardly affect the God. Hades does stop though, not pulling out and just staying inside Hamish. Sweat drips on his gorgeous face as he looks at Hamish in the eyes, his face painted with apprehension.

"Am I too rough? Do you want me stop?" He doesn't want to but if this hurts Hamish, then he will stop. He shouldn't push him too much since he's still young and not yet used to this. And they have all the time in the world so they don't need to rush.

He's a mess but a very beautiful and erogenous mess (In Hades' eyes); his body is soaked with sweat as his face glows, the small lips slightly open, and those deep blue eyes ajar behind the light thick lashes. He's trembling and the God hopes it's from pleasure. Little does he know, Hamish's having an internal fight as he's very close reaching to orgasm, but he can't say it out loud. As the same time he feels his body can't hold back any longer.

"U…u…u…urgh…" He groans, not realizing he called out his name and his shaking hands then reach for Hades' shoulders as he grips them. He opens his eyes, looking at the God.

He sees a smile twitching on Hades' lips as he says: "I see."

Then he drops his lover's legs and pulls him up so he can hold him by his arm. He leans in to quickly plant a on his lips and gently lifts his chin so he can look at him in the eyes as he whispers:

"You just had to say so."

* * *

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO NOW!" roars the young man as he fights fiercely in the chain carved with glowing letters binding both of his arms and legs.

"I… Please! Just say where it is and he will let you—"

"SHUT UP!" He shouts, glaring murderously at Thanatos. "THANATOS, HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME? DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM YOU—"

"I just do what I was ordered. I do not wish to keep you like this. I hope you under—"

"FUCK YOU! WHEN I GET OUT I WILL RIP OFF BOTH OF YOUR STUPID BLACK WINGS, YOU LITTLE – &*#* #$%* #$%&"

"Maybe not…" Thanatos shakes his head.

After a moment cursing, the young man settles down a bit. He looks at Thanatos.

"…I… I thought we were friends," he says with shaking voice filled with hurt and betrayed. "All these years… How could you do this to me?"

"Nice try." Thanatos rolls his eyes.

"Please cut out the crap, will you?" Thanatos rolls his eyes, not a tinge affected at all by the _moving_ words from the handsome young man.

"I'm so tired with all of this shit and I need a fucking raise." He murmurs to himself and looks up at his 'friend'.

"God dammit, just tell me where you hid it!" demands Thanatos as he loses his patience. He hasn't eaten or slept for four days straight. The young man shoots him a deadly glare that could melt iron.

"_You're making war. My father will never forgive this. The Olympians will get you. You and your 'King'. Traitor_," he threatens in a slow, powerful tone that could seemingly quake the earth.

Then all of the pleas and concessions disappear from Thanatos' face; his wings flash out as its shadow begins to cover the prisoner. His eyes turn into a bright, blood red color.

"I don't swear allegiance to the Olympians," says Thanatos as he stalks closer to the young man. "I am God of the dead and destruction and I belong to Hades. My one and only King. You should be glad that you're an immortal, otherwise I could have shredded you into thousands of pieces for threatening my King."

"Hades is one of the Olympians you dumbass." The man quickly respnds.

"Oh, is he?" Thanatos asks derisively. "Or is it just a name? Do any of you up there show him any respect at all?"

Thanatos becomes angrier. "You all talk shit about him behind his back. You think I don't know? Think _he_ doesn't know?"

The young God just gasps at that as he looks at Thanatos in disbelief.

"Are you out of your mind? Up there, aside from my father, he's the one we fear the most. We respect and _fear _him."

"Oh well," Thanatos shrugs, and still his eyes haven't changed back to their normal brown color. "Whatever."

"Whatever?!"

"Respect him or not, I don't care." He says and slowly unleashes his sword. "You're here because you took it from him."

"Woah woah, easy there Thanatos," says the young God nervously.

"You will tell me where it is or this crazy bastard will do a very _very _bad thing to you. And you're very far from home—_little one_"

* * *

It's warm in here, very warm and comfortable. The air is smelled of flower and expensive oil, sweet perfume. Hamish sniffs in a breath and carefully opens his eyes.

Hades is sleeping beside him and his strong arm holds him protectively. He quietly watches the God. He looks innocent while sleeping, Hamish muses as his fingers carefully touch one of the dark curls of the God's hair that fell over his eyes because of the position he's sleeping in and plays with it a little. It's silky and pretty. Then he gently lifts Hades' hand from his body and sits up; eyes glancing around the room.

This chamber is the most gorgeous and luxurious room he has ever seen in this palace. It's much grander than his old room, even more majestic than Hades' chamber, which is kind of dark and sad, as it has plenty of gold and gems columns, beautiful flowers, and paintings made of jewelry – everywhere. This place looks like it's made for a high God or belongs to a queen. All of these things are not for any mortal to see. And he just slept here last night.

He's deep in thought when Hades' hands suddenly grab his shoulders and pull him back to bed with a pounce. Before Hamish can even blink, Hades is already on top of him. Hades smiles mischievously as he leans down to snog him in his neck causing him to giggle.

"Did my little sheepy have a good sleep, hmm?" he asks and puts a kiss on his lips making the beautiful blonde's skin crawls a bit… for multiple factors.

"…Y-yes, your Majesty." Hamish stammers and Hades shoots him a smug smile.

"Of course, you are. We had had a _great_ night together, hadn't we?" He prolongs the word 'great'. Hamish flushes as he recalls last night. The God laughs at him and they spend a few minutes making out.

Oh, actually, not them. Hades takes a few minutes making out with him without his consensus but he doesn't dare to reject so it's like you let a person rape you against your will but since you 'let' it happen it's not considered to be rape… Anyway, forget it. 'Cause he sounds like a hypocrite since he's aroused and Hades can clearly feel it because their bodies are entangled under the blanket together—_naked_.

He feels a little asphyxiated now since Hades' body is – huge – compare to his, small and skinny like an adolescent boy. He slightly shakes his head at the sad thought. The God suddenly gets up as he seems to remember something important.

"You have to eat breakfast. If you don't eat it on time your stomach sickness will be worsen."

"Uh… Yes?" Hamish agrees.

"Let's get you some breakfast." Hades declares and he quickly grabs both Hamish and the blanket covering him and throws him on his shoulder.

"Uh… Eh! W-what're you doing?! … Please put me down, I can walk myself!" Hamish squeaks as his hands clutch Hades' bare back. Hades ignores his protests as he continues to head out of the bedroom.

They walk for a little bit before Hades puts him down on a creamy velvet divan. Hamish squeezes the blanket as he looks at the room. It's a round, pretty room with huge, white closets, which are decorated with golden ornaments, attached to the wall. A big golden-gemmed mirror is before him. The room is lit with violet candles and filled with roses.

The young doctor views the room until something catches his attention. Hades turns his back to him as he walks towards the closet casually—_naked_! Hamish gawks as Hades' round, perky white butt bounces every steps he makes, his mouth hanging open.

_That's a nice butt_—He muses and his cheeks redden. Even though they have slept together a few times, this is the first time he's seen his lover's body thoroughly. Last night was also the first time they looked at each other during sex. He blushes even harder as he remembers it. The way he moaned, gripping at Hades' shoulder, calling his name and saying something like… "more?!", "there", "Ohhh", "Oh… yes"…

_Oh fuck._

He really did say that. All of those shameless, wanton things. His face turns dark.

Still, last night was probably… something that he can never forget. He had experienced a wonderful and amazing feeling. His body shakes as he suddenly wants to… touch…to be touched by… _Hades!_

_NOOOOOOO!_

_Okay, that's enough. Stop. Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't think about it. And things will be fine. This is wrong … isn't it? Yes! It's wrong… _He's not so sure if he believes that_… Argggghhhh! _Hamish internally groans, frustrated at himself.

_ Okay, calm down. Don't freak out. Okay okay, cool down. (He takes in a breath). Right. Okay. I'm good. Phew…_

He looks up, (as it becomes a little too silent), to see Hades staring at him with his arms crossed, eyebrow quirked, already in his awesome golden armor.

"Having some internal emotional burst?"

Hamish gasps, his mouth dropping open. _He read my thought?!_

"…Y-you can… read thought?"

"Yes." Hades replies in an obvious tone. Hamish thinks he's about to faint from embarrassment.

"But not yours unfortunately." Hades adds. "I can read human thought and Nymph. Well, all Gods can actually since all of you are just our creation. Some powerful Nymphs can guard their thought though the number is quite slim. I can't read my brothers and sisters since we're _the _immortals." He explains.

"I can't read you and it's frustrating." The way he says it makes Hamish flinch a little.

"Why?"

"Because half of the blood in your body is the same as us. Like mine." He says and begins to step forwards to Hamish, his hand carefully tilting his chin up.

"But you're not equal to us. You're vulnerable and weak. You can be hurt and killed. Affected by diseases. Almost like a mortal. Though that face is probably something else"

Here he begins to put on his perverted look.

"Such a weak little creature and yet I can't read your mind. Don't you think it's frustrating?" He asks in a neutral tone but Hamish can sense a little danger lurking in it. The fingertips gripping his chin are gradually heating.

"…Almost. Not all." Hamish replies shortly.

And a smile's forming on the God' lips. He gazes at his little lover with great fascination.

"Mmm… Cunning." He says and leans down so fast that Hamish can only gasp. "If not for breakfast, I would have you bound into bed and 'discipline' you all day. So say thanks to your little illness that saves you." He finishes his sentence with a kiss to Hamish's cheek. He briefly pulls the young man up and walks him to the closet and opens it.

Hamish has never seen so many clothes in his life as the wardrobe is overfilling with them; short, very expensive dresses in all kind of colors. And silk garments, golden shoes with gems, jewelries… you name them.

"Are these for males?" he asks, turns to Hades.

"Of course. This is your wardrobe," answers Hades as he puts a light blue dress on Hamish's body then throws it away. Then come with the red, orange, green, yellow. The sixth one is pink. This time Hamish can't stand it anymore as he speaks up:

"Pink?" he asks incredulously.

"Why, it looks good on you." Hades comments; Hamish politely pushes away the dress.

"Uh, no thanks."

"You will wear whatever I give you," says Hades in a sulky voice. "Wear this or be naked. Your choice."

Hamish mouth drops open, he feels like a kid being bullied by a bigger one.

"I-I'm a man," he says, his eyes blinking. "Men don—" He's cut by Hades' snort.

"You're a boy."

"W-what?! No. I'm not. I'm twenty two so I'm a man."

"I'm a man." Hades repeats his sentence in a mocking manner. Hamish suddenly has a dangerous urge to smack Hades in his smug face.

"Please you're just a little kid that still has snot in his nose." Hamish' mouth turned into a perfect 'O'. Hades then pats him on his flat belly and the arm makes him stagger a little. "You can't even stand still on your legs." And with that he trips Hamish's foot up, making the poor boy fall on his butt to the fur carpet on the floor with a pounce. "Ow!"

"See, _proof_." Hades says, shaking his head. Hamish slowly gets up, his face turning surly as he gently rubs his sore butt.

"And more, always freaking out like a girl." Adds Hades as Hamish gives him a 'no, I'm not' look but Hades suddenly yanks the blanket away making him screech "Eeeee". His face turns red. The God just rolls his eyes.

"Give it back!"

Hades snorts, pulling the blanket up from Hamish' reach. "Well, come and take it like a man."

Hades doesn't need to challenge twice because Hamish's already jumped him to get the blanket. Hades' a little surprise but he quickly stands tall and yanks the blanket away even further. He has more advantage than his lover since Hamish barely stands taller than his shoulder and his limps are short as well. Watching him fighting back and struggling is indeed amusing, like a chick fighting against a wolf (in this case, might be a super wolf).

_After a while…_

Hamish pants, he glares at Hades with anger and frustration. Sweat drips on his body. Damn him, that giant bully. _Using his long arm to toy with me! _Then when he was about to touch the blanket, Hades just need one hand to push him backward.

"You're not going to cry, are you?" _The hell I am!_ Hamish thinks.

Hades says this, half teasing half concerned in case Hamish really does burst out crying. He shoots the God a sullen look. Hades reminds him of a young boy who used to bully him when he was little, a red headed and chubby kid with crooked teeth. Although he didn't mind the bully so much, Harry had beaten the crap out of that boy so he didn't dare to mess with both of them ever again.

"Because if you're going to cry. It will be another level of childishness."

"I'm childish?! You're the one who being childish. If I'm a boy then you're just a spoiled kid." They both gasp, Hamish's at what he just said and Hades in shock.

"…H-how dare you talk to me that way?!" Hades says with an angry and yet somewhat bratty tone.

"Not entirely untruthful." Hamish mumbles to himself, pouty and sullen.

"WHAT?!" And he grabs both of Hamish' wrists and pulls him down on his lap.

"_…Huh?..." _Hamish barely has time to react when Hades starts to spank him repeatedly on his butt. Hamish cries out as he struggles in vain.

He stops after ten hits.

"Next time it will be double." He says, staring at his little lover who almost wails at the pain. His lovely small butt cheeks are reddened in contrast with the milky white flesh. And the cheeks on his face are also just as red.

Hades stops an urge to turn him into a white mouse so he can bring him to court every day. Suddenly he remembers about the breakfast as he rapidly picks Hamish up from the floor and drags him out of the dressing room.

"W-wait… C-clothes… Cold!" Hamish gabbles between his breaths. Hades releases an annoyed grumble as he picks up the white dress on the bedroom floor and puts it on Hamish. Then he fastens the golden belt around his waist, his movements fast.

Even though Hamish is still pretty pissed off at him, having a God take care of you like this is somewhat hilarious. When Hades finishes, he begins to drag Hamish to the living room where breakfast is already served. Hades forces him to eat all two dishes full of food at least or he will get another spanking.

_God… He's such an unpleasant and violent person._

It's pretty awkward eating while having a man (albeit a very handsome one) gawking at him, fondling his hair, sniffing it with his other arm wrapping around his shoulder. The whole picture is a definition of creepy and downright 'unmanly'. Hamish gulps as he drinks some juice and focuses on how wonderful it tastes, shooting his eyes elsewhere.

They do talk though. Small talk about the food, his health… etc. When he's done with breakfast, Hades tells him to get up.

"I want to show you something." He says simply and walks him out of the room.

Hamish's eyes widen at he looks at the outside of the house for the first time.

It's a white mansion with only one floor and surrounded by a lotus pool which is divided in half by a white marble entrance. The pool is bordered by huge dark rocks as there's a waterfall at the end of the pool, resting on the left side of the house. It's beautiful beyond description, and he stares at the garden, momentarily lost for words. Hades slowly approaches him.

"What do you think?"

"It's enchanting." Hamish gasps. "Absolutely beautiful. It's a blessing to be able to view such a heavenly place like this."

"You like it?" Hades asks, smiling.

"Yes." He answers and looks around the garden.

"It's yours."

At that, Hamish stops as he turns to Hades.

"Sorry?" He must have misheard.

"This place is now belongs to you." Hades repeats, his fingers softly touch his cheek. Hamish feels his mouth is dropping open again. He must look silly.

"…I… This is too much… your Majesty. I-I don't deserve it. Any of this. Even if I weren't a slave, my family's still poor and—"

"Nonsense, of course you deserve this. You should never have had to grow up in that poor village. You should have lived a luxury life and none of this misfortune should have happened to you."

"…What? … Are you… Are you talking about my… real family?"

"Yes."

He can feel his body shaking. Poseidon had told him that his parents never abandoned him and Harry. But he didn't tell about the details. And now… now Hades is finally talk about it.

"Please! Tell me about them your Majesty. I've always thought that I was abandoned. But of course it's not true. I want to know what happened. Why did they do that? They had their reasons right?"

"…Hamish—"

"What could my father have done to make Poseidon hates us so much? And… And my mother. Who is she? Is she—" He stops upon seeing the look on Hades' face. It's a sympathetic look. And Hades never looks sympathetic.

"…Is she… Is she… dead?"

The way Hades looks at him. He takes that a yes.

And the next thing he know, he's in the God' arms.

"…W-why?" He asks, his voice trembling. "Were they bad people?"

"No. No they weren't."

"…Then… Why?"

"Because it's fate." Hades answers simply and he looks at Hamish. "We're all the game of fate. Even I can't change it."

That thought makes him close his eyes as if he could shut out the sadness of that thought.

"Fate has brought you to me. Brought us together. And for that, I'm very pleased."

Hamish thinks for a moment before he speaks up:

"But… I-I am not… uh… a woman."

Now Hades stares at him like he's a Greek talking elephant.

"So?"

"So… I'm a man." This conversation is getting weird.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hades looks truly confused.

"Umm… Uh… So… You like… men?" _Shit!_ He shouldn't have asked that.

"I mean that's okay. Since… you're a God. And… you can do whatever you want…" Hamish tries to be inoffensive.

"I know it's okay."

"So you like men?"

"Yes. No."

Hamish quirks his eyebrow.

"Okay let's get this clear. I don't like anyone. I'm not interested in anyone. Women or men."

Hamish looks disbelieving.

"Except for you."

Of course he would say that.

"And a woman… _once_."

Hamish feels uncomfortable now.

"_She's a beautiful woman. I had never loved anyone like that._"

While the sentence sounds very sweet, his voice seems a little bit off. Hamish wonders where this (un)lucky woman is now.

"Umm… That's very romantic."

"Mmm hmm. Isn't it?" Hades smiles, making the hairs behind his neck all stand up. _Please! Please change the subject!_

"You know…" Hades says in a low tone and he swings out his hand. For a click second, Hamish thinks Hades might beat him or something but his hand just lies on his face, caressing it. "That can be fixed."

"...W-what can be fixed?" Hamish blinks.

"You."

"Me?" He doesn't like the tone Hades using.

"I can change you into a woman. Problem solved."

Hamish's mouth hanging open. Mike's joke is coming true. _You'll make a beautiful lady. And he'll swoon all over you. _He becomes panicked.

"But I won't (Oh, how's relieved!). I like you the way you are."

"And I'm not very fond of those bitches right now."

That's harsh. Hamish's a little amazed that he used such words to talk about women.

"So I trust you like this new house of yours?" Thanks God, he finally changes the subject.

"Very much… I don't know what to say… Thank you your Majesty." Hamish smiles awkwardly. The seriousness and evil disappears in Hades' eyes as he looks at him lovingly.

"All I want is for you to be happy."

"…Thank you." Hamish smiles nervously.

Hades chuckles as he leans down to kiss him. Suddenly he remembers something.

"Umm… your Majesty?"

"Yes sheepy?"

"How did I get here?"

"What?" His tone's neutral.

"I don't remember going here last night."

There's silence.

Hades' face is blank and very unreadable.

"I…Uh… Have to go now."

Hamish's brows slightly furrowed.

"Umm. Okay. Good day." And he waves his hand. Hades looks at him for a little bit before he turns on his heel and leaves.

After a few steps, he turns back to see his lover's kneeling down on the ground, his hands slightly playing with the water in the pool. Those blue eyes are bright and calm. A small smile twitches on his light pink lips.

Hamish looks up as a shadow's looming over him.

"You're still here." He says with surprise.

"You know what? I'm taking a day off." Hades declares as he grabs Hamish and throws him on his shoulder.

-Tbc-


	12. Slave

**Chapter 12: Slave**

* * *

I want to say thanks to anyone who reads and supports my story (Hug+Kisses) XD Strawberries cupcakes for you. (❁´◡`❁)*✲ﾟ*  
10 points for who can guess the Disney fairytale element of the story. (ી(΄◞ิ౪◟ิ‵)ʃ)  
Please read and review =))

Oh I forgot to mention, all of the clothes in this fic, especially Hamish's are all loose, sheer (slightly see-through) material. His everyday clothes is usually a sleeveless white dress. Go to google and type 'sophitia' and you'll see the picture.

His night gown is exactly like the everyday dress except it's longer. The length is about his ankles.  
-Hope you can imagine better now-  
xxx

* * *

Footsteps approached his cell; he woke upon hearing the sound and instinctively drew to the corner. He shut his eyes, praying to all the Gods that it wasn't _him_. The door swung open and a figure appeared in the dim light. Hamish didn't look up until a somewhat familiar, kind voice called out.

"Hamish! Oh my god!" the woman cried and ran to him. The woman was beautiful with golden blond hair and soft green eyes. She touched him on his wounded cheek, tears dripping on her face.

"What have they done to you?" The beautiful woman's voice trembled as she spoke.

"…W-who are you?" He had no idea who this woman was as he had never seen her before. The beautiful woman seemed to be slightly taken aback at his question.

"It's me child." She speaks with an old similar voice. Hamish' eyes widen as he gasped in shock.

"Mrs. Hudson?!"

"Yes… yes, sweetheart," she sobbed, staring at his bruised naked body and dropping to her knees.

"My boy! Those cruel, sick bastards! What have they done to my child?"

He burst out crying but he couldn't reach out to her because of the chain gripping on his neck; his hands and feet were also tied up as well. She cried harder as she saw him struggling in the chain. She went to him wrapped her arms around him, still sobbing, as if her embrace could remove him from the chains. She hugged him to her chest, the reflex of a mother trying to comfort her child. He would need more than a mother's love to be free.

"Mom what's going on?! What are they talking about? You must tell me!" He began to speak rapidly. "This… this person came to… our house and took me… to… to this man and… he looked like me. A lot… And he was killed… And there was… water… everywhere… And everybody was—"

"…Hamish." She said softly interrupting him.

"…Mom… Please tell me what's going on." He was near tears. What he was going to say pained him. It hurt her very much to see tears in those pretty gems. He was much too precious for that. He was her Hamish.

"I'm scared… He said… he said they were all dead because of—"

"No! Don't say that! Don't you dare say that!" She said sharply and looked into his eyes.

"It was _not _your fault that everyone died Hamish. Don't ever let anyone make you believe that. I can't explain why… I… I never know things would come to this way… He's mad, completely mad." She stopped speaking and held him closer, her sweet boy. Her words couldn't bring him relief.

Hamish just sat there numbly in her arms. He was losing consciousness. He hadn't been allowed to eat or drink anything for four days straight. There wasn't an inch flesh on his body that wasn't bruised. His whole back was still burning from the whipping four days ago. His mouth was dry and his lids were drooping. She sensed that he was becoming weak.

"Honey?" She held him at arms' length to look into his eyes better.

"Honey wake up. Wake up!" Mrs. Hudson said worryingly as she shook his shoulders.

"…I… I'm… hungry… They… didn't… let me…" He didn't have enough breath to finish the sentence, but at least he could feel her tenderness again. He was starving and broken, close to death, but her warmth was soothing. It was enough to just be with her.

However, he could see her face fall and how she tried to conceal her emotions as swept away the tears on her cheeks. This hurt him. He loved her. He didn't want to hurt people any longer. She pulled some bread out of her pocket and gave it to him. Hunger overtook him.

Hamish practically snatched the bread from her hand and attacked it. It was good, so good. Grilled lamb with fish and salad in it. He almost choked on the food but finally managed to swallow it down. Hamish stopped abruptly as he heard a soft whimpering sound from Mrs. Hudson. He looked up to see she was staring at him sorrowfully.

"…Mom, please don't cry." He said. "I'm just hungry… I'm feeling better now."

He was hurting her again.

She just looked at him tearfully but had stopped crying out loud. He tried to smile a bit to calm her then went back eating, but slowly and more mannered this time.

"Thank you for the food mom. They were… Mom?"

Her eyes were narrowed and her face tensed like she was thinking hard about something. Suddenly, in a decisive move she slashed her hand down on his shackle, breaking it in half.

"Mom?!" His mouth dropped open.

"We have to get out of here." She said and broke all of the chains on his body. And they started to run to the door.

But before she could reach the handle, the door swung open as a man appeared at the entrance, followed by guards behind him.

"I don't remember giving you permission to be here." He spoke in a cold low voice as he glared at Mrs. Hudson. She pulled Hamish behind her back and stood in front of him.

"It's him," Hamish whispered.

"Lord Poseidon." Mrs. Hudson spoke in a terrified tone.

"Well, well, time changes a lot of things. But it didn't seem to affect you, my lady." He smiled. "What are you doing in here?" He asked mockingly.

Hamish gritted his teeth as he glared a murderously at Poseidon, his fist clenched. And to Hamish's surprise, Mrs. Hudson dropped to the floor on her knees.

"Mom…?!"

"Your highness, I'm begging you. Please let him go. Please." She pleaded.

"He doesn't know anything. He doesn't! He's just a kid. Only a child." She beseeched, her eyes filled with tears. "Please think about the time we helped you during the Great War and grant me this favour your highness. Please spare the child, my child. Please! I'm begging you." She sobbed.

She began to break down. "Please! Please, your highness! PLEASE!" She began to weep uncontrollably as she sobbed the last word.

There was silence as Poseidon stared at the beautiful woman on the floor. After a long moment, he spoke up:

"My dear lady… I… I dread seeing you like this. I truly do." He said quietly, and his tone did sound regretful. But as he stalked closer to them and continued, his voice was horribly frightening. It was like the sound of a wild dangerous animal.

"But…_He – is – not – your – son_." He snarled each word separately, his eyes turning into a bright icy blue as he pointed his finger at Hamish.

"He's the son of that hypocritical and pretentious dog who was nothing but a sadistic murderer that was worshiped by a bunch of abysmal fools."

"He is _her _child too." She said back, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Do you think she would rest in peace if she knew you do all of these horrible things to _her _son?"

There was a loud cracking sound.

"…Mom?"

Hamish fell to his knees; hands intuitively reach for her .

"No… No. No no… MOM!" He frantically said as he looked at her green eyes. They weren't shining anymore as they had done all the years she raised him. There was no light in them anymore.

"Please you… can't… I…" He sobbed as he hugged the body to his chest the way she had done to him those few minutes ago.

"She could have lived." Said Poseidon coolly "If she didn't have such a big mouth. Oh well." He shrugged.

"You! You murderer!" Hamish screamed wrathfully as he rose from the ground. Poseidon just looked at him, a small smirk twitching on his lips.

"Anything else? You should say it all out because your punishment won't be any less than your previous one. That's a promise."

"You fucking monster!" He screamed. Now he had nothing. Not even a mother. He was alone in this world and dead to it. Dead like Mrs. Hudson.

"Mmm."

"Whatever my father had done to you" Hamish looked up into his eyes now. He had nothing left to lose. "You very well deserved it."

Poseidon beamed as he pointed a finger at him.

"Now I really thought that it wouldn't be any worse but you just proved otherwise." He clapped his hands together. "Now I feel guilty no more."

And the next thing Hamish knew was that his whole body and head was thrown against the wall. He grunted as he felt wetness in the back of his head. But before he could bring his hand to touch the wound, a full-forced punch hit his face sending him to the floor immediately. Then he was lifted up and a string of incessant blows collided with his abdomen over and over again till he puked all of the little food he just ate all over the floor. But Poseidon didn't stop until he vomited blood.

"Phew! As if I had ever feel guilty before. Get me my handkerchief." Poseidon ordered the guards as he looked down at the Hamish who lay curled up on the ground sobbing at the pain. His eyes screwed shut as he hugged his belly. The God glanced at the vomiting food and blood on the floor before he brutally kicked Hamish straight on his face making him flew to the corner.

"You dirtied my floor with your dog blood. Tsk. Tsk. For shame." He stated disdainfully, looking down Hamish who laid unmoving in the corner.

"… Noo, you're _not _going to pass out now." He waved his hand in the air and a bucket of extremely concentrated salt water appeared in his hand. Without any hesitation, he threw the entire bucket onto Hamish's body.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Hamish bolted up as he screamed, frantically trying to wipe the water from his skin but only causing the water to permeate deeper into the bloody wounds. He cried out in agony. Then Poseidon pressed his foot onto his injuries and then began to repeatedly stomp Hamish. Hamish let out at a choked scream between each blow because with each and every stomp, Posiedon was ripping pieces of flesh from his body and opening his cuts even further. When he was bored, he stopped and Hamish's whole body was covered with blood.

Hamish was still. He was barely conscious. He took in one shaky breath. His whole body throbbed as if it was one massive, bleeding injury. He thought it was over now. Surely it had to be. He had only so much blood in his body. It had to be gone by now. His skin was torn beyond belief like someone was trying to rip it from his body. Surely it would end now. Then, Hamish's heart dropped when he heard the sound of a heavy whip uncoiling. A thick, skin-shredding pain hit his back before he had time to prepare for it.

Then all that could be heard was his screams, sobs, and the sound of the whip slashing through the air. His cries ended after some time. It took too much to cry.

And all he could do was cover his head with his arms.

But at least he didn't beg for mercy. He would rather die first and prayed that would be soon.

The whipping did stop after a few hours. And when it stopped, Hamish guessed he somewhat knew how it felt to be skinned alive. He suspected there wasn't any part on his body aside from his cock that wasn't bleeding. He was dying; he could sense it and he had spent his last few hours trying to engrave all of this to his heart and soul. He felt spit on his face.

"Cur."

Just when Poseidon was about to leave, he spoke up:

"…Curse… you…"

The God turned back, his face twisted with shock and rage. He must have misheard.

"What?"

"…Curse… you… I…I…When...I die… I…" It took much effort to speak but he summoned the strength from the will to right the injustices done to all of those people.

"I will not… rest… I… will haunt… you…till… the end… I'll… never… stop…" It didn't make much sense. But then people's last words, especially from those who died a horrible death made even less sense.

"Admirable." Poseidon said finally after a long pause. "I shall grant you your wish." He snapped and knife appeared in his hand. "Tell my little brother I said hi." And then he lashed down the knife but stopped suddenly, because he wanted Hamish to hear this.

"Oh, and your head will served as a great soup for your _father's_ dinner." He guaranteed before aiming the knife down at the blonde's bruised neck.

…

"…Hamish, wake up now! Wake up! Now!" Hades commands as he pats Hamish on his cheek.

Slowly, he opens his eyes to see Hades sitting beside him in bed, his face stern as he looks him over.

"Ha… Your majesty… I… Have I done something wrong?" He doesn't think he has done anything that offended Hades because they were sleeping together. Fully-clothed. And if he's not mistaken, it's still the middle of the night. Suddenly, he feels wetness on his cheek as he carefully brings his hand to touch it. It is tears.

"I uh… just a nightmare." He says as he remembers the dream. No, the horrid _memories_.

"I know." Hades says quietly as his arm swiftly holds him up, his other hand gently dabbing a silk cloth (which magically appeared out of the air) to his face, wiping away the tears and sweat.

Hamish frowns at the God's concern as he attempts to bring his hand up; but he then realizes it's shaking as badly as his body and soaked with sweat. He can now hear his heart bumbling fiercely in his chest and a wave of dizziness and nausea washes over him.

"Breathe in now," Hades orders softly; Hamish follows his words.

"Good. Now breathe out… That's right… Breathe in again…" He instructs. When he sees Hamish looking a little better, he brings a cup of water to his lips.

"…Thank you." Hamish says after drinking the water. He's confused upon seeing the way Hades looks at him. It's not the usual perverted look but a soft and apologetic one. Before he can say anything, the God's lips have pressed on his.

"…Urg… Argg…" Hamish releases faint whimpers when Hades hugs him too tight to his chest, knocking out his air.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hades utters as his grip loosens on his lover's slim, bony waist. His eyes narrowed.

"You're at an unacceptably unhealthy weight. I command you to gain at least five kilos (eleven pounds) by the end of this month. You have twenty seven days left, more than enough."

Hamish shoots him an unlikely look. Gaining five kilos a month? What is Hades thinking?

"…I-I can't. These things can't be rushed and it takes—" He gulps at the glare Hades giving him. "…time… but I'll try!" He smiles nervously still Hades hasn't stopped glaring.

"You're a sad excuse for a sheep."

"Excuse me?"

"A sheep weighs more than you."

_Offended! _"No way, no matter how skinny I am I would always weigh more than a sheep."

Hades snorts. "I say not. You want proof?" He asks, raising his eyebrow. "I'll give it to you," and he snaps his hand.

Nothing happens.

Both are silent. When Hamish is about to say something, a faint sound rings out from the hallway.

Thump thump thump.

Hamish looks to the door and then back at Hades.

THUMP THUMP THUMP.

Hades looks to the door and then back at Hamish.

THUMP THUMP THUMP!

They both turn to look at the chamber's door.

"AHHHHH!" Screams Hamish.

"BAAAAA BAAAA!"

In front of them, in the middle of the room is the most beautiful sheep that Hamish has ever seen in his life, as it has the strangest and most beautiful fur color ever. It's not yellow, but gold. The fur looks as if it were really made from gold. And it also has a glorious pair of _sharp _spiral horns.

But the true reason why Hamish freaks out and screams is that this sheep is the size of a fucking hippo!

The sheep glares at him and Hades furiously as it lowers himself, puts one leg behind the other, gears up and launches itself straight to the bed at top speed.

Okay, ever since the day Hamish first met the fucking monster who had ruined his life in every way imaginable, he has known that he won't live a long life and he has prepared himself to die or to be killed at any moment, even at times like now when he has a God who promises to '_treasure' _and '_protect' _him and a punch of blah things that a man would say to a woman to seduce her and more importantly, to get under her skirt, or in specific case, to get into his pants.

Well of course, Hades doesn't need to seduce him just to fuck him. If he wants, he could rape him anytime he liked and Hamish's sure that he doesn't have the strength to fight back. But Hades doesn't.

He doesn't know exactly what Hades is trying to achieve and prove to him and really, he doesn't care. All of his attention and concern right now is on how to stay _alive_—not to get killed. Well, perhaps avoiding that circumstance the best he can but—considering the fact that he's staying with the King of Hell, that seems quite to be an almost impossible task. Like this very moment for example.

HE'S GOING TO BE BUTT TO DEATH BY A FUCKING SHEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT IN THE FUCKING BED!

That's the lamest death ever. He has experienced death a lot the past two weeks in very many imaginative ways:

-Beaten to death-check.

-Starved to death-check.

-Almost decapitated by a small knife-check.

-Threatened to be cooked as dinner-check.

- Threatened to be skinned alive-check.

-Get drowned in salt water-check.

- Threatened to be thrown into a Myrmecia (Bull ants) nest while having his bleeding body dipped with honey-fucking check.

- Threatened to be thrown into a boiling cauldron of oil -check. (Well, this one Poseidon did leave him a demonstration by splashing the remaining burning oil from a lamp straight to his face but he was fortunately quick enough to evade it by turning to his back just on time. And it missed his hair too, so in the end he just had a serious sweltering back and arms for a few days.)

- Threatened to be buried alive-check.

- Threatened to be dismembered-check.

-Almost gang raped to death-check.

Well, they were at least all horrible and glorious death. But death by a sheep? That's just so fucking lame. What would they carve onto his grave stone (If he had one)?

"DO SOMETHING!" He screams frantically as he turns to grip Hades' shoulders and shakes them like crazy.

Hades just smirks at him. "Why?" He asks coolly, and the response is Hamish's shocked gasp.

BUMMMMM!

…

There are feathers everywhere, in the bed as it was nearly cut into half, on the floor and all over his hair and body. There's no feathers on Hades though as he just sits comfortably next to him.

"That was quite fascinating, wasn't it?" Hades speaks to the very stunned man next to him. Hamish's just… shocked. His eyes are so widen that he begins to feel hurt, his facial expression is speechless. Slowly, he turns to his left to face the God.

_"What—Fascinating?"_ Hamish asks thinly. His face's blank and white as a paper.

Hades just smirks and lifts his hand up to pick a white feather out of his lover' hair as he looks at him adoringly and plans a quick kiss on his pink lips.

It takes a few minutes for Hamish to adjust everything then he blinks and takes in a shuddering breath.

_"Why did you do that?"_ He asks. It's intended to be a furious question but instead it just sounds sullen like a girl asking her boyfriend why he was late for their date.

"These creatures are quite hostile," Hades comments.

"He should be hostile, being summoned in the middle of the night!" Hamish barks, his voice finally back to normal now. "Why did you do that? Are you plotting to kill me?" He asks angrily.

"Of course not. The Golden Sheep prefers to eat meat. You, on the other hand barely have any meat on that body aside from… well, _that ass_." He licks his lips in anticipation, but then frowns when seeing his little lover' eyelids are drooping gradually. Without thinking, he brings up both of his hands and pinches Hamish on his cheeks.

"Owwww!" Hamish yelps as his eyes snap open. He almost turns to slap Hades but he quickly stops himself in time. "What's wrong with you?!" He asks furiously, his face flushing.

"Uhh… Don't sleep." Hades utters embarrassed as he scratches his head in anxiety.

"What?!"

"…I'm not sleepy." Hades says quietly as he looks at Hamish with his big and puppy eyes.

"Well, but I am." _Hah! Trying to be cute?_ If Hades wants, they could have a 'staring puppy eyes contest' and Hamish's sure he'll be the winner. Because he has a much larger eyes than Hades and they're far more innocent both literally and figuratively.

"But… why sleep when you're going to have a nightmare again? Stay awake with me." Hades tries to insist.

"Because I'm a mortal! Unlike you who can sleep and eat whenever you feel like despite day and time!" Hamish says scornfully and Hades gives him a big "Humf!"

"I'm a King and I command you to stay awake. Defying my order means death and you'll be beheaded if you don't just do what I order."

_Oh fuck! What am I saying? I'm scaring him again_. That's the last thing he wants to do. He quickly checks for Hamish' reaction.

Hamish just stares at him blandly, his eyes brimming. Then he lowers his head and snivels.

"…Hey… Hey, I… Look I don't mean like that okay…" Hades says as he hurriedly hugs Hamish close to his chest. "Don't cry!" He cries. Hamish pushes him away.

"Why, I'm not crying (you bastard)! I'm just having a running nose." Hamish answers annoyingly as he turns to get out of bed. "Achooo!" He sneezes. "I need to find a clean cloth."

Hades pulls him back to bed as he gives him a silk cloth out of a blue smoking air.

-After Hamish has used the cloth. They stare at each other in awkward silence-

-After 5 minutes-

"So we're just looking at each other for the rest of the night?"

Hades' lips pursed. Then he suddenly says 'aha!' and waves his hands, making a square golden box appear in his palms.

"What's that?" Hamish exclaims as he stares in curiosity at the beautiful box.

"Let's play chess!"

* * *

He leans on his throne as his eyes bore down at the line of souls rowing up on the hall. Hades isn't in a very good mood right now. Or to be blunt, he's _vexed_.

Why? Last night, the chess game didn't go well. Well, it actually did go well in the prime aspect and the long run. But the thing that disturbed him greatly was the conversation with Hamish before starting the game. He was so surprised and amazed at himself, even now about the enormous potential ability of his self-control, the thing that he doesn't know he has in him as he almost slapped Hamish. And he stopped himself just on time.

That was unquestionably a big achievement of him and also a huge discovery of the century. As he also learns a new lesson from it: _Think carefully before promising_; that's very important, especially for a king, let alone a God King as each word of him weight more than colossal mountain. It's the will of heaven as it can easily change the destiny of a whole nation with just one word.

But then changing the destiny of the whole nation is still a minor thing compares to the dangerous promise last night.

…

"Chess?" Hamish said joyfully in his kiddy voice as all of the sleepiness vanished from his face, his beautiful blue eyes glittered with anticipation and cheeriness.

"You've played this game before?" Hades asked, smiling at his little lover. He always looked so adorable when something sparked his interest.

"Yes! I'm actually a champion at this game." Hamish grinned widely. "I've never lost before. Oh, this piece is beautiful." He said and held the jeweled chessman in his palm.

Hades laughed at his innocence. Then he waved his hand to magically set the chessboard which made Hamish go 'whoa'.

"You'll definitely be a sober loser today. I've won this game for over 200 years ever since it was invented." He said confidently and gave his little lover a conceited smirk. The blonde pursed his lips, his face turned sulky at Hades' arrogant attitude.

"You just haven't met the right opponent."

"Ohhh! And you think you're that opponent?"

"Well… Could be..." Hamish said in a not so sure tone as he scratched his head.

"Very well, let's make a deal then."

"Umm… Deal?"

"Yes, the loser will be punished by the winner anyway he sees fit."

Hamish' face dropped as he shuddered slightly. _This is not a very good deal_, he thought. Even though he was good at the game but Hades had like 200 years of experience. It was kind of unfair. Not to mention that even if he won, he would never dare to punish Hades. Hah! A sudden flick of revenge flashed through him as his mouth twitched into an evil smile.

Hades didn't say anything as he simply stared at his little lover, smiling amusingly. He knew Hamish was thinking something evil by the face he made. It was actually cute really. Seeing an innocent kid scheming for an evil plan.

"Well?"

"Uh… I must say this is not a very good deal as it only benefits you! If you won, then you would do anything you want to punish me. But if I won, I couldn't dare to punish you. So this is an unfair deal. I object!" Hamish grimaced and shook his head.

"Why not? The deal is very specific that the loser will be punished by the winner. You can punish me if you win and I won't say a single complaint." Hades grinned. "I will even suggest you some… punishment methods, well, what do you say? Mmm?"

Hamish shot him a disapproving look and shook his head determinately.

Hades' lips pressed together as he thought a little then spoke up:

"How about I will give you anything you desire if you won." This certainly interested him as Hamish looked at him, then he shut one eyes and considered the new deal. Then suddenly all of the playfulness disappeared on his face as he stared at Hades.

"Will you give me back my freedom?"

…

"…And I didn't have time to say one last word to him." Cries a woman spirit.

"That was such a sad story. Your majesty?"

He is absorbed in thought.

"Your majesty!"

He opens his eyes and look down at his courtier. The Goddess Hecate just stares at him. "What?"

"Your majesty, your judgment is? She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Now Hades begins to turn to the woman spirit as he does a 3 seconds deduction and mind reading. "Asphodel."

Hecate nods as she turns to pronounce his judgment out loud. "Asphodel."

Hades stares blandly at the long line of soul and sighs dully. He has to handle at least three hundreds souls more for today. His eyebrows knit together as a wave of anger and frustration filled up in him. The absence of Thanatos even irritates him even more as the air in the room becomes heavy and deadly.

All of the courtiers in the room clearly feel their King' bad temper based on the murderous air as they all shudder almost at the same time. Some exchange looks with each other because they don't dare to say anything at all, not even to breathe or to think…

The only one who remains talking is Hecate as it's her job to do so. Still, the Goddess too can sense her King's 'not so great' mood as she looks at him warily before turns back to continue her work.

_He wanted to leave me. Why? _Hades thinks angrily as he grits his teeth, sending a wave of terror all over the room.

_Haven't I treated him well enough? I've tried my best to control myself and be nice to him. I give him the all best things that could have tempted any of the wealthiest kings on earth. I gave him Anchroinca. I show him my love. And yet—He wanted to leave ME! _At this he releases a low grow making everyone in the room sweat and gulps in fear.

_Why? WHY?! You little bastard. Haven't I treat you so much better than my brother—_He stops here. The mention of his brother makes him feel guilty. There was a reason why he didn't let Hamish go back to sleep last night. It was that he didn't want to see it anymore—Hamish's dreams.

Last night, he saw Hamish having a nightmare as he groaned and sobbed in his sleep. In a minute of curiosity, he decided to look into Hamish' dream; to see what kind of nightmare he had been having and what he saw disturbing him unbearably.

He saw Hamish crouching in a corner of a small cell, naked. There was blood, welts and multi-colors bruises all over his little body as he was chained up. He was crying, his whole body trembling in fear as he murmured something on his gashed lips that sounded like praying. Then the door swung open and that Nymph appeared, then Poseidon made an appearance and she was stupid enough to talk back at him. Then she got her head cracked and Hamish stood up and continued to be stupid… And all of the horrible and disgusting things that happened to him right after that.

It was so real, like he was present in that room as he could hear Hamish screaming and sobbing and Poseidon mercilessly punching his stomach again and again until he threw up all of the little food he just had but he wasn't satisfied until the poor boy puked the blood all over the floor.

He just stood dead in the room as he could do nothing but stare at Hamish lying curling on the ground as his face twisted in pain and terror. Then the hair behind his neck all stood up when he heard his brother uncoil the whip. Without a second thinking, he swung his hand to catch the whip before it touched Hamish but it just went through him.

And he heard Hamish' agonized scream.

Of course the whip would go through him. He should have known that he couldn't change anything because this had already happened.

All of those sickening and ruthless tortures happened to Hamish. Long before he met him.

Hamish had to suffer that much pain and cruelty all by himself, alone.

_My poor sheepy_. Hades closes his eyes and lets out a deep out breath. As the murderous air is immediately lifted up in the throne room as it's filled with the soft, warm and compassionate breeze. The whole court gasps in unison as a result of holding their breath for so long…

And yet he was no better than his brother. He continued to terrorize him, beating him, caging him, starving him.

Of course he would want to escape, to run away from here. Hades would leave if he was anyone else. Any other person in the universe. And to be frank, who would actually want to live with a King of the Underworld—a beast?

_No! _Hamish has to stay with him. This is only place that could keeping him safe and he is the only person in this whole cosmos that can protect him from Poseidon—

_Poseidon._

He cannot believe he'll say this one day in manner aside from joking and sibling rivalry.

_Poseidon, brother, you truly are a bastard._

_You're the lowest bastard that I've ever seen in my immortal life, brother. What could you possibly think when you lashed the whip down on that poor little kid who couldn't even defense himself even just a little?_

Hades grows savage at the image of Hamish shaking vulnerably on the ground shielding his head with his puny bleeding arms. And how he cried and screwed his eyes shut in terror when Poseidon threatened to pluck them out.

Those beautiful blue gems of his eyes. The eyes that could seemingly stare through his dark soul could leave him wondering what was hidden underneath them. The ultimate puzzle for him in this dull and fleeting world.

And _yet _Poseidon threatened to pluck them _out_.

Hades' face twists with rage as it becomes paler and paler with each second that passes. The Goddess Hecate swallows as she stares at the slight crack on the white column (formed by his anger) and quickly waves her fingers to fix it.

_Poseidon, you're an unbelievable bastard and a mindboggling coward. If you hate his father so much, why didn't you just pull your stupid trident out of your ass and fight him yourself? Why and how could you torture someone so small, so weak and so innocent like Hamish that much? If you weren't my brother, I would have cast you to Tartarus for what you had done to him._

When he first met Hamish, he was horrible looking enough, very badly beaten. But then after looking into Hamish' memories last night, he looked hundred times worse. Poseidon must have healed Hamish up a lot to make him more presentable for him. He becomes more enraged when he realizes this.

His thinking is cut off when a new soul is lead to the hall and this spirit quickly catches his attention with its malodorous evil odor. He opens his eyes and looks down at the new spirit.

"State your name spirit." Commands Hecate.

The spirit states his name as he kneels down to the ground and bows his head. Then he begins to tell his life story. Hades forgets his name right after the spirit tells him.

_Don't care. Rubbish information. Disposed._

He lets out a distasteful grumble as he leans back on his throne, fingers tapping and he closes his eyes again.

He wants to go back to Hamish. After thinking about all of the things that happened to him, he just wants to be near him and never let him out of his sight.

But then he has duty to solve, a job to perform and responsibility to his kingdom as well. Despite how dull and tiresome it is, he still has to be the one to do it.

Unlike his brothers who were always slacking off, he has always been serious about his work, focusing on ruling his realm. And his efforts are paid off as. Technically speaking, he's the most powerful and stable God among his siblings. While his brothers and sisters just lay back and waited for those mortals to worship them in order to gain more power and influence, he already had all of that.

Every time a mortal dies, his soul will always come to the Underworld, and imagine how many people in the world dies a day, at least five hundred souls. So yeah, he's a busy God.

Just thinking about the power he possesses day by day and how powerful he is now as he's about reaching the limit of unneeded to consume _Ambrosia _and _Nectar _to conserve his power and immortality; enough to bring a triumphant smile to his lips as he lets out an evil sneer. The whole court gasps and exchanges 'shocked' glances.

"Is his Majesty smiling?" A God whispers to his mate.

"I think so." Answers another God as he sweats heavily. "Is the entrance clear?" He asks quietly.

"Hey, it's not like he going to bite us or something." Says another God as he looks at his friends.

"Dude, you're new." Whisper both Gods.

The gossiping stops when Hecate shoots them an 'all of you, shut up' look.

Hades doesn't seem to acknowledge the gossiping beneath the hall or he just simply doesn't care as he yawns, boring his eyes to the stone carving portrait of him and his siblings on the wall as below it is a deep dark abyss and thinking about his lover.

_Must be still sleeping now_. He muses and abruptly remembers about Hamish's stomach problem as he takes a mental note to have a certain someone to check him out. Hamish has insisted that he could heal it himself but still. Then the all of dreamy distraction wears off when his eyes suddenly snap open as he points his finger at the smelly odor spirit.

"You, what did you just say?"

The spirit looks at him disoriented as he blinks and traces back his sentences.

"Uhh… I used to travel past Athens?" says the smelly spirit.

"No, seven sentences before that." Snaps Hades as he sits straighter on his throne. "You said you were a slave owner."

"Umm… Yes, your highness?!"

Hades' eyes narrowed as he looks the spirit up and down and he comes to conclusion: _I don't like this one_.

The horrible and terrifying fact is that when King of Hell doesn't like you, you're fucked.

The spirit is a man in his fifty, plump, bald and has a wealthy demeanor. Everything about him is typically mortal to the core as he had five wives and a punch of kids trying to kill each other to get the fortune after his death. He wasn't a very nice and friendly person though his attitude toward the citizens was socially acceptable. But not as much when it came to those that were not "citizens", meaning the slaves. Most were not so cruel to slaves. Slaves were money in that world. Why waste money? This man had different ideas though.

"_Tell me_… about your '_career_'. Details." Hades commands in a cool, bored tone. But Hecate shivers upon hearing his voice. She's been here long enough to know what will happen afterward.

The smelly spirit is taken by surprise but then he begins to tell Hades about his old days with his slaves. How disturbing and irritating they were. That they were nothing but ungrateful and whiny vermin. They cried too much, screamed too much and worked too little (only 20 hours a day). Easily got sick and the continually whined. And when those slaves misbehaved like that there was one effective way to shut them down: punishment. Constant punishment and humiliation really helped to discipline those little pests even when they didn't do anything wrong. Still they needed to be reminded _who _and _what _they were. And it was a waste of place to keep them so he tended to pen them up in animal barn. But of course they had to be chained securely preventing them from running off.

"And exactly how did you punish them?" asks Hades, his eyes still bored elsewhere in the distance.

The slave would get stripped and tied to the ground. Got a basic fifty blows. The number of hits depended on their offenses and his mood. No limit. Then they would eventually be forbidden to eat or drink for a few days to maybe a week depending on their offenses.

Hades takes the smelly spirit's words calmly but his insides are burning, flaming up for a coming volcano. He has never cared about a moral beating his slaves until now. No. _Until last night_.

"Ahh, but they hardly cared about the stripping. The older ones. They're used to it," says the smelly evil and bald spirit. "But the younger ones were a different story. Your highness."

Hades shoots the spirit an icy look but gestured 'continue'.

"Every time they got punish and stripped, they all screeched out and crying. When they got taken in behind, they just bent their knees and begged for mercy. Especially the young and 'inexperienced' ones."

_Screeching, crying and begging for mercy_. That was exactly what _he _had done and how he had reacted. In the throne room; the first day he had been here.

Hades has had enough. But he doesn't want to stop now; _he wants to hear more_. He uses his newly discovered self-control ability to swallow the burning ire down his throat ._I will deal with this fucking piece of shit later_. He says to himself.

"They made quite a profit (The smelly spirit's talking about boy slaves) but squirmed like fish."

Hades waves his hand so that a piece paper appears; he looks into the paper and says:

"You killed two slaves, why?" He asks in a neutral tone as his eyes don't even glance down at the spirit.

The smelly spirit scratches his bald head like he tries to remember then he says:

"Oh, yeah that, your highness. I didn't mean to kill them, it just an accident."

Hades doesn't bother to comment, he just leans on his throne, closing his eyes again.

"The first one was a doctor. (Hades' eyes snap open) He was young and educated but was sold for… I don't know. I just bought him."

"I really didn't mean to kill this one. I bought him for one thousand dramas. He was the most expensive one among the other slaves."

"But one day he broke one of my most precious plates, and… in a fit of rage I just… beat him quite more severely than how I used to… I wanted to take him afterward but he resisted so—"

"So you threw him to the cage of a hunting hound that hadn't been fed for days." Hades completes the sentence coolly as he lifts the paper up. "All written in here." And he tosses the paper away.

"Uhh… yes, your highness." Says the spirit as he wipes away his sweat.

"Continue."

"The other one died because he was stealing!"

"The next time you lie to me, I'll rip out your heart," Hades says casually but his eyes are dead serious and filled with burning fury.

The fat spirit's face is pale like powder as he sweats like a pig, his body trembling.

"I… What I said was truth your highness! He was stealing." He looks up to see Hades' eyes change into a bright demonic icy blue, the veins on his gorgeous face turning visibly black on the pale, flawless flesh.

"He stole food!" He cries.

The whole court exchanges looks as they looks sternly at the evil spirit.

"_Why did you kill him?_" Hades snarls each word separately.

"His punishment was not to eat! And he stole food."

"_He was twelve_." Hades hisses and stands up from his throne. Everyone in the room (Gods and Goddesses alike) gasps.

"…Your… Your Majesty?!" Say some of the Gods.

_"You whipped him until he could no longer walk. Then you forbade him to neither eat nor drink anything for a week!" _He says in a low, murderous tone. _"All because he dropped a cloth scroll to the ground."_

"Field of punishment!" Says some of the Gods in the Hall and everyone immediately agrees with the idea. Anything to end Hades' rage that could eventually turn on them.

"Field of punishment you evil fiend!" Says a Goddess.

Hades looks at the outrage crowd then he glances to Hecate, who is waiting for his final decision.

"Field of punishment, your Majesty?" She asks.

Hades just stands there for a moment before he slightly shakes his head. "No."

And that causes bewilderment in the crowd. "What?!" They say almost at the same time.

Hades' lips twitched into a smirk.

"Tartarus."

The noise shuts down instantly as everyone just stares at him. Hecate is shock at his decision too as she looks at her King.

"Your Majesty… I think Tartarus is a little too—"

_"TARTARUS!"_ Hades roars and a second later he is nowhere to be seen. He suddenly reappears next to the evil spirit and with an impossibly quick move he lifts the man up and shoves his sword down from the man head to his chest, splitting him in half.

The whole court gasps in shock at the vicious action as they instinctively drop on the floor, not daring to look at their king. There're only two Gods who remain still at their spot.

After cutting the evil slaver in half, Hades grabs the man heart and crushes it into pieces. Then he holds the body (Still breathing as Hades makes sure he's still alive to feel all the pain) and smashes it to the column, making blood splatters everywhere.

He abuses the body for a little more until it's nothing but a piece crushed and bloody meat, till then he threw it into the deep dark pit beside the columns row.

Everyone shakes and slowly rises from the ground. They all stare in horror at the gruesome after-battle scene.

Hades lets out a satisfied sigh and waves his hands, making all the blood disappears from his body. Then he looks at his courtiers.

"Next."

"…N-Next?!" Asks a God in a trembling voice. Hades stares at him like he's being stupid.

"Next spirit." He says and shoots the God who asked the silly question an annoying glare. The God thinks he's about to faint.

Two minor Gods hurriedly run to open the door and lead the new spirit in but when it's opened, all the spirits are long gone.

Hades arches his eyebrow at the empty hallway.

"…I think they were all… faded away… due to your… action a moment ago." Hecate says warily.

Hades stares at the hallway and turns to her. Then he shrugs:

"I'll have an early break then." He says and turns to his heel, ready to steps out of the room.

"Actually your Majesty, I have something else to say to you."

Hades and the whole court turn back to see the chancellor is standing in the middle of the room, his old, hawk like eyes staring straight at the King's. He was the one that didn't kneel down during Hades' ruthless wrath; the other one was Hecate.

"_What the hell?" _Whisper some Gods as they glare at the chancellor and glance to their King.

"What do you want to say to me?" Hades asks and he crosses his arms.

"Four things. Your Majesty." Says the chancellor calmly. "You haven't gone to court for three days straight. May I ask your reason?"

He had been 'lost in heaven' and 'drowning in love' with his little lover from that morning and he decided to have a day off and now it turned out to be three in a row.

"I was tired and I need a break." He says and smiling, but not for anyone but himself as he's thinking about him.

The chancellor doesn't seem to satisfy nor believe with the answer as he gives Hades a stern look. But then he decides to move on.

"I heard that you've recently acquired a slave. A mortal one."

Hades doesn't like the tone the chancellor's using or the fact that he mentioned Hamish. But he keeps his face calm.

"What about it?"

"There was nothing about it," says the old courtier as he gives Hades a sly smile. "Until you gave him Anchroinca."

The whole court gasps in shock and begins to gossip and whisper about this new information.

"Silence!" Hades shouts as he glares at the chancellor, but his voice is still cool. "It's just a house." He says and gestures his hands in a trivial manner.

"It—is—not!" hisses the chancellor. "Anchroinca is a holy place and it was made for a God. And not just any god but you, my King and your brothers and sisters. It is certainly not for a mortal, much less a lowly slave."

It takes a lot for him not to slap the chancellor and puke at the way he described Anchroinca as a 'holy' place. _Holy my ass. Yeah right_.

"My Lord," Hades says calmly as he gives the old chancellor an impatient look. "Do you really think that my brothers and sisters of all Gods and Goddesses out there would really come and pay me a visit here in order to use that 'holy' place?" He asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Still, you cannot give it to a mortal slave! _He does _not deserve even to sleep on the mansion's floor!"

_One… two…three—_

"Alright that's enough my lord." Interrupts Hecate, as she appears right beside Hades and she glares at the old chancellor.

"You stay out of this Hecate. We're talking and it's not your place to raise your voice at me." The chancellor snaps as he glowers at Hecate, daring her to continue. Hecate' eyes turns into a bleak black color as she lets out a growl.

"The last time I checked I'm your king and everything here belongs to me, not the other way around. So I guess I can give whatever I want to anybody I like without having to ask for your permission. If I want, I could give a mortal beggar my throne and NONE OF YOU WOULD EVEN SAY A WORD ABOUT IT!" Hades roars and he shoots a blue fire ball to a random white column, making it collapse to the ground with a loud crash.

-Dead silence-Mouths dropping-Deeply in shock-

A moment later, the old chancellor speaks up again as he is the first person who recovers from the shock.

"It's in the Rules."

"What rules?" Asks Hades as he blows on his hands.

"_Your _rules! The ones you wrote by yourself!" says the chancellor angrily as he waves his hands, a huge stone carving appearing in the room. He points at the middle line on the carving. _It reads 'The Anchroinca is made in honor of the Big Three.'_

Hades' eyes bore into the wall then he turns to the old chancellor. "So?"

"So?" Says the old God in an incredulous tone. "No one is allowed to stay there except for you, your Majesty, and your siblings!"

Hades stares at the old God in a bored manner.

"That doesn't mean anything—_at all_."

"It means everything and it is very specific!"

Hades scoffs. "Do you really think I made that place to honor my brothers?"

"You didn't?!"

"No."

And everyone gasps.

"Oh, shut up." He shouts uninterestedly. "Look, I'm really—" Then he abruptly stops to think the words to fill in the sentence. He's not hungry or thirsty or sleepy or tired. He's just bored to the core and can't wait to get the hell of this room as he can't stand to look at those dull and uninspiring faces any second longer.

And there's only one face he wants to see, one voice he wants to hear, and one body he longs to hold.

He wants to go back to him, his little sheepy. He wants to hear his cheery voice, to see his beautiful and lovely face, to nuzzle his messy blond hair.

"Anything else?" He says impatiently.

"You purified the air…" Says the chancellor. Hades looks at him like he's completely mad.

"You prefer the Death air over the clear and healthy of the Living land?" Hades asks in a shocked voice. "No wonder all of you are utterly idiotic and downright stupid. How could I entrust any of you in such important thing like managing my kingdom? I'll cut all of your salaries this month!"

-Duper shock-

"Shut up! The next and final thing." Hades says as he taps his foot on the floor, his patience wearing thin.

"This is gravely important, your Majesty." The chancellor says in a deadly serious tone.

"And it is?"

"The God prisoner you're holding in your dungeon."

There's a loud growl and Hades is nowhere to be seen, he leaves with a dramatic earthquake and the throne room is basically in ruin.

Everyone, minus the chancellor and Hecate, just stand dead in their spots and then slowly they begin to clean up the mess their King left.

"The King is distracted." The chancellor says after a long silence.

Hecate makes no comment at that since she doesn't really in a friendly zone with him even though she has to admit that what he says is true.

"Deimos (Terror)! Phobos (Fear)!" The old God shouts and two Gods appear by his side.

"What are you doing?" Says Hecate as she looks at the two summoned Gods then glances to the chancellor.

The old God ignores her as he coolly turns to the two Gods and speaks:

"I want you… to find out about this thing that interested him. The King's new_ pet_."

* * *

Hades walks into the mansion and grumbles curses under his breath. He wonders to himself why the hell he keeps that old annoying pain in the ass. The chancellor had been a great help since the Great War but he's just plain irritating and downright intolerable now. But he knows Apolytos is a big pawn and he doesn't want to lose him to his brothers. That's the reason why he has to put up with that old man.

With a kick to the flower bush, he heads to the mansion's door in hope of seeing his little lover's smile, wanting to hold him close to him.

Little does Hades know that reality is the complete opposite of his expectation.

-Tbc-


	13. Thirteen

**Chapter 13: Thirteen.**

* * *

**I update this chapter faster, all thanks to my new and sweet beta-Shelby ლ(╹◡╹ლ) *Big applaud for her* and for me for successfully wooing her into Sherlock fandom lol о(ж＞▽＜)ｙ **

* * *

"You really had a rough night here." Says Mike as he looks at the split bed.

"You bet." Hamish says dully as he sits on a pile of white feathers.

"Gotta say it's a little too clean." Mike says as he scans the bed and sheet.

"No. You got it wrong. We didn't do it last night. Didn't even sleep together." Says Hamish as he let out a yawn.

Mike arches his eyebrows as he stares at Hamish.

"Didn't? At all?!"

"Only last night. Not three nights before that."

Mike gives him an understanding nod and sits next to him.

"You don't sound very happy."

Happy? What is there to be happy about? If there's anything that could describe the way he was currently feeling, it'd be hopeless, and fearful, yet grateful. Every day he wakes up and opens his eyes, he's grateful he can do that. He thanks all Gods that let him live another day. Even though they've really never helped him before. They didn't respond to his praying when he was imprisoned by Poseidon. They didn't help him when his village was destroyed. They didn't save him from being tortured for something he didn't do or when he was brutally raped.

And then, there's one God that has responded to his praying. He's sure in the seven hells that he would never ever pray to this God. Yet, he came.

God of the Underworld, King of the dead—Hades, is the one that saved him from his horrible brother's hand. Saved him from his death, brought him back to life and continues to allow him to live. How ironic.

Even though Hades was also the one that was responsible for his rape. Guess he shouldn't expect for too much.

"I'm not." Hamish answers shortly, averts his eyes down as he catches the jewelry chessman on the feathers pile. He releases a sad sigh.

"What's wrong?" Asks Mike.

Hamish shudders as he remembers how horrifying it was when he asked Hades to release him if he won the game. The God face was so terrible, as it twisted with rage and fury. Hades didn't say anything at all, but the long look he gave him enough to strangle him to half-dead.

It wasn't his fault. Hades said he would give him anything he wanted if he won the game.

And all he wanted was just freedom.

And then Hades swung his hand out and Hamish had already prepared himself for a good abuse but to his surprise, the punch wasn't for him but the bedhead,which is very thick and made purely from gold as it is at least seven feet high (more than two meters), causing it to crack into pieces.

Needless to say he had a mini heart-attack because of the action.

It would be better if Hades would just had said no and scolded him. But instead he said yes.

And that was the beginning of two hundreds and ten minutes of extreme stress and serious mindfuck.

"We played chess." Hamish answers, his voice is barely audible.

"And?"

"And I'm dead."

"I don't understand what you're saying Hamish."

And Hamish tells Mike the whole thing in one sentence without break. When he finishes, he's huffing for breath while Mike's gasping in shock.

"You did what?!" Exclaims a shocking Mike as he stares at Hamish in horror. "You asked him to let you go?! By challenging him through a chess game?!"

"I didn't challenge him. The game was his idea." Hamish utters. "And it was him who said he would give me anything if I won."

Mike gives him a horrified look.

"Hamish, if there's anything you have to know in order to survive here is that you'll never ever challenge a God, especially through game and competition. Do you know how dire the consequences is if either you win or lose? And you really think he would let you go? After all of this." Mike says as he gestures his hand towards the room. "Do you have any idea where you are?"

"Uhm… No?" Hamish answers truthfully as he gives Mike a clueless look.

"Anchroinca, Hamish. An-chro-in-ca."

"…Huh? " Hamish looks at him, puzzled.

"The mansion is built in honor of the Big Three, Hamish. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades himself. It's a holy place and also the most sacred and exquisite construction that has ever been built in Hell… Hell, I almost dropped your food tray when I knew you're staying here."

Heh! Holy? Mike won't say that if he knew what they did in this place the past three days. Definitely not so holy in such holy place… More like horny.

Hamish chuckles at his choice of word. Mike arches his eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Eh… Ahem," Hamish clears his throat, " Nothing." Hamish answers, trying to be serious but he can't help but burst out laughing, confusing Mike even more.

"There's something wrong with you Hamish. I can tell."

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm fine. More than fine." Hamish grins.

Mike shakes his head and decides to switch the subject.

"So in the end, who won?"

The question kills the smile on Hamish's lips and brings him back to his terrifying state before.

"Oh god, that." Hamish gasps as he buries his face in his hands, sobbing in fear.

"Hey hey, calm down." reassures Mike as he quickly grabs Hamish's shoulders.

"I lost my chance of freedom and I'll never see my sister again." He says heartbreakingly, making Mike feels so sorry for him.

"Don't be sad Hamish. Nobody could ever beat him at the game. He has never lost this game before and he beat me under five minutes. Thanatos too."

"And now he's going to kill me!" Says Hamish terrifyingly.

When the game ended, it was already morning and he collasped to bed immediately. He was too tired to think nor care about what Hades would do to him. But now he's awake and waiting for the coming punishment is just horrible. Based on how angry Hades was last night, it will definitely not just a mere sexual intercourse or butt spanking. It will hurt; or worse.

"No he's not. He loves you."

"What?" Hamish voice's dry and disturbing as he seems to temporarily out of his emotional state for a few seconds. He arches his eyebrows at Mike.

"…Uh… No, I mean he likes you…" Corrects Mike and Hamish breathes out in relieved and goes back sobbing. "A lot…"

"Sure he does." The blonde says in a sardonic tone as he points at the cracking bedhead. "If he didn't, that would be my face you would have seen this morning and you would probably collect my brain off the floor."

Mike gasps as he stares at the cracking headboard the second time. The first time was when he entered the room and he saw it with the split bed.

"You didn't seem to be surprised when you first saw it this morning." says Hamish.

"Well, I wasn't because I thought he was high when he did it." Retorts Mike. "I didn't know he did it was because he was so angry with you!"

"What's the difference? "

"You're quite dead Hamish."

"Thank you. That reassures me a lot. Farewell Mike." And Hamish drops his back on bed. Maybe he should eat something before Hades comes back. So he won't be a hungry ghost later on…

"No, we have to do something!" Says Mike as he walks around the room. "What to do? What to do?" Mike murmurs to himself as he glances up to see Hamish's stuffing the food hungrily.

"Are you seriously eating now?" Mike asks in an incredulous tone.

"What else do you suggest?" Hamish says with a mouthful of food.

"Ehh… I don't know…"

Hamish rolls his eyes and goes back eating. "Typical."

"…Yet." Mike gives Hamish an annoyed look. "Oh!" He exclaims and stares at Hamish.

Hamish looks up after a long silence. And he catches an intensely creepy look from Mike, his skin crawls a bit. "What?"

"There's a way Hamish. And I'm quite sure it will work. But you have to listen to me."

"And it is?"

Mike doesn't answer instead he just pull Hamish out of bed and heads to the dress room.

* * *

Hades is about to open the door when he hears Hamish's voice ringing inside the chamber. It sounds like a disapproving yell. He becomes frantic and is about to burst in but stops when Hamish speaks:

"That's a decidedly inappropriate dress. I will not wear such skanky thing like that, Mike. Forget it!"

_Mike, what the fuck do you think you're doing?_ Hades growls furiously as he thinks Mike's forcing Hamish to wears slutty clothes for his dark purpose. He becomes terrified if Hamish has ever been sexually molested by Mike when he's gone. And maybe Hamish was too scared to tell him.

"Do you want to live or not?" Mike says back.

_And now you threaten him?_ Hades thinks angrily as he's ready to kick the door open and rips that fat traitor apart until Hamish speaks again:

"I rather let him kill me than wearing such dress and do such thing like that!"

_ What?! He's talking about me?!_ Hades furrows his eyebrows as he decides to listen to the conversation.

"Hamish, you are his lover. You sleep together! What's so difficult to seduce him?" (Hades almost gasps but he quickly claps his hands over his mouth) "Especially if it could save you from his wrath."

_What the hell are they talking about? What wrath?_ Hades is completely clueless as he scratches his head, trying to remember what should he be wrathful about as they seems to expect him to be. He stops when he hears Hamish's sobbing cry.

"…I… I can't do it…" His voice broken, "I just can't." He sniffs. Mike sighs as he comes to comfort him.

"It's okay. Maybe we will find another solution. We have a few hours more till noon. More than enough time to think." Mikes says softly and he pats Hamish on his shoulders.

Oh, Hades thinks he finally know what they're talking about; or excatly what Hamish's afraid of. His punishment for losing the game. He scoffs, shaking his head in disbelieving. How could he be so foolish? Worrying about such things like that. He would never hurt Hamish for such stupid reason. Especially after seeing his dream last night, he has vowed to himself that he would never beat Hamish for anything again.

"I'm so tired with all of this… I can't keep up with this… I wish…I wish all of this were just a dream. A horrible nightmare."

_ Nightmare?_

"Hamish… I know you've been through a very hard time. But hasn't his Majesty been really good with you?"

"You don't understand, Mike."

"Well, try me."

"I know what he is. And how he will reach and act. I've been subjected to his rage and ruthless nature enough to know it."

"But… He's…" Mike stammers.

"You think I'm happy to have this? All of this? Living with him is like living with a tiger. I've tried to submit to him. Believe me I tried. But a fox may grow gray, but never good. It's just so hard. One sentence can cost you your head. There's no day that I can live without fear bubbling in my heart, knowing my life can end at any moment."

Hades just stands dead at his spot, staring at the door. There's silence both inside and outside as Mike gives no response. What response can he give? What defense can he say? When all of the things Hamish said were true.

"But then, what am I to say all of this? In the end, I'm just a slave. A whore who lives off someone's pity… Don't look at me like I'm not Mike. I know I am. He said that once and almost everyone else here aside from Lord Thanatos and you."

Hades takes an involuntary step back. He did say that in his blind rage but he didn't mean it. So that's how Hamish always perceives himself to be. That explains the flash reaction Hamish gave him when he took him the past three days. His body was tense, his fists clenched by his side then he quickly loosened and let Hades did whatever he wanted.

So he was acting all this time? He doesn't feel anything at all? He tries so hard to make Hamish knows that he's special, that he's making up for all the things he did to him. But Hamish didn't believe it. He thinks he's up to something.

Fuck! Why is he so imaginative? Hades has always complained about how dull, thick-face and uninspired all of his courtiers are. Now Fate brings Hamish to him. A highly skeptical, sensitive and way too imaginative that it gets to the point of paranoia. Just one blurted word from that 'long long ago' day and he has inferred it into a punch of nonsense things and basically lives with it.

"For my mother's sake!" Hades murmurs to himself and plans to go in and tell Hamish to stop all of these ridiculous and misguided thoughts. But he wonders if it's a good move because Hamish's clearly in very emotional state. What if he freaks out and faint? It's a possible scenario and Hades can't have that.

So in the end he does something very unlike himself. He decides to walk to the garden and just sits there. Doing nothing but staring blandly at the air. Thinking about what to say to Hamish. Hah! This is absurd. A mighty God, the magnificent King of the Underworld, one of the powerful Big Three is thinking what to say to a… a snotty tot who's barely weighs more than his whole armor or stands taller than his shoulders. Ridiculous!

But then he can't stop thinking about it. He can't stop thinking about him. He doesn't know when Hamish has become so close, so important to him that he can't take his mind (and eyes) off him. He knows he's too old for this kind of feeling but it just happens.

He's not a God that can easily be befriended. He's harsh and cynical. To have his trust, one must takes at least a century slaving for him and the result isn't always assured. He despises traitors. That's why the punishment for all of the traitors are very severe and merciless. He hates to be betrayed. Especially from his family and the one he loves.

He doesn't love like his brothers who are always screwing around, freely giving their love to anyone they like, using them as birth machines, then abandoning them. He's different. When he loves someone, he loves them truly and faithfully. He'll never abandon the one he loves.

Hamish must definitely think that he uses him as a toy and will dispose of him when he's gets tired of him. Hades lets out an weary sigh, rubbing his temples. It's a logical assumption that anyone (who has brain) would think of if they were in his situation. That's how a slave would be treated. To be used and thrown away.

But Hamish's wrong.

He's no longer a slave. He's done with that humiliated title. He's his lover, his beloved. The person that matters to him the most right now. He brings life and color to his world. He thaws his icy heart and stirs up the feeling that has been long lost. He makes him laugh and angry; makes him feels again. In another word, he brings him back to life.

Hades chuckles at that thought.

How lame and cheesy that sounds but it's the truth.

It has been so long since he's been like this. Caring about someone. Something that he has vowed to himself never let it happens again. Because…

_Caring is not an advantage._

All lives end. All hearts are broken. He already learned that lesson a very long time ago.

And yet, here he is.

* * *

"You can go Mike. I want to talk to Hamish." He orders in his usual nonchalant manner. Those piercing blue-grey eyes lock on the smaller man sitting on the bed; his feet barely touch the floor. He puts on a calm face but Hades can see the nervousness and fear lurking underneath those thick lashes.

Mike gives him a begging look and shakes his head slightly when Hades approaches the bed but he ignores Mike and gestures him out. Mike is hesitant but eventually, he gets up and exits the room, leaving Hamish alone with the terrifying beast.

Hamish's tense when the God's hand touches his cheek, cold fingers weaving into his hair as his other hand cups his chin on his palm, lifting it up. Scrutinizing eyes trailing his little body thoroughly, sending wave of tremor through him making he shake and break into a sweat.

"Terrible."

He looks up to Hades, confused. Hades gently brushes the golden stray hair away from his forehead.

"Such a terrible caregiver. All morning and he has left his master still in his night gown, not even bathed nor dressed him with new clothes. I will have to punish that useless chump—"

"No!" Oh no, it's a bit too loud. Hamish quickly lowers his voice and tilts his head down, not daring to look at Hades any more. "Please don't punish him, your Majesty. It was my fault. I didn't want take a bath and the dress was… w-wasn't… suited me…"

"The dress wasn't suited you?"

"…W-well… I… It…" Hamish stammers, his cheeks become blushing.

"Can I see it?" Hades asks, his voice is teasing as a perverted smirk forms on his lips.

Hamish gives no response, his face turns red.

"Mmm… Don't want me to see it then?"

"…I… I… I…!" Great! Now he can't even finish the damn sentence. He must looks and sounds like a complete moron.

"I I I (Ai ai ai)?" Hades repeats his words and he chuckles amusingly.

He seems to be in a good mood. Hamish thinks and he carefully looks up.

"…You are not… angry at me?" He asks, his voice's so little that it's almost inaudible. Hades stares at him for a little bit before sitting down next to him.

"Why would I be angry at you?" Hades asks in a soft voice.

Hamish doesn't answer, but instead holds the jewelry chessman with both hands and brings it up in front of Hades, looking at him with his big bright, blue eyes like a beautiful, small puzzled child. He doesn't know how adorable he looks now that at this very moment as Hades can't stand the urge to take him at once. But he refrains himself since he has a much important thing to say to Hamish. He takes the chessman from his hands.

"…Ohhh!" Hades exclaims as he stares at Hamish, pretending to be surprise. "Our chess game. The deal."

Hamish's face darken as he bites his lips, looking at him warily. He crinkles his dress with both palms.

"You lost, didn't you?"

" … "

"And now…" He says in a low tone and scoots closer to his little lover, throwing his arm to his little shoulder. "…You're afraid of the punishment?"

Hamish closes his eyes and nods fearfully.

"You're seriously afraid of that silly deal? That's why you didn't bath and change your clothes?"

Hamish gives him an embarrassing nod.

"How could you be so stupid Hamish? I would never ever punish you for such ridiculous reason like that."

Well, if he's not mistaken (and sure as hell he's not), Hades almost strangled him to dead a week ago because he failed to eat. And based on how terrible Hades was last night just by looking at the remaining proofs of the split bed and cracked bedhead. So yes, it was so fucking reasonable to be afraid.

"…So… You're not going to punish me?" He asks timidly. Hades snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Of course not," confirms Hades. The sad and worried look is immediately lifted from Hamish's face as his mouth twitches into a bright, toothy smile. Hades leans in to snog him on his neck causing him to giggle senselessly.

"Hahaha… Hihihi… LOL… Please stop…!"

"Stop being silly and I'll stop!"

"Okay! Okay!" Hamish agrees hurriedly and Hades stops. It takes a little while for both of them to stop laughing, then it leaves an ultimate awkward moment between the two as they glances to the other side.

"You're strange." Hamish's the one who speaks first.

"So I've heard."

They turn to each other.

"Mmm…" Hamish muses as he presses his lips together. "I wonder…"

"Yes…?"

"I wonder if either I was blessed or ill-fated to have met you."

"Probably both."

Hamish looks at him for a little before speaks up again.

"I'm very grateful to you. For a lot of things… You have done so much for me more than anyone could have ever done…"

_ I can, and I will do more. For you._ That's what Hades' about says until Hamish cuts him off.

"But I also hate you."

He has been expecting that and he would be very amazed if Hamish didn't say so. He looks up to see Hamish's looking at him unwaveringly, already prepared for a slap of sort.

"You should be. A lot of people hate me. But this time, I'm deserve it."

Hamish doesn't say anything as he gives Hades an inquiring look.

"It's sad that I can't say the same to you. Pretty much the opposite."

Hamish arches his eyebrow still he gives no response.

"You give me something that nobody could give me for a very long time."

"What's it?" Please don't say love.

"Feeling."

" …Feeling? "

"Yes."

Hamish blinks as he takes in this new information.

"You make me feel again."

"…It's good then."

"No, it's bad. It's something that I had swore never to let it happen again. A useless sensation that doesn't do any good but weaken one's heart. That to say if I ever had one."

Absolutely no comment.

"Do you know what I would I usually do to the one who exerts such a bad influence on me?" Hades asks in his normal baritone voice, but this's certainly a dangerous question.

"Definitely not sleep or give them a mansion I suppose."

Hades says nothing but laughs at the answer. Then he taps his fingers on the bed, eyes glued to his little lover. Interesting.

"Well, I would do bad things to them but I won't tell you the details since I don't want to spook you." He says flatly as his fingers lazily trail on Hamish's lips.

Hamish's eyes narrowed at the answer.

"You've already done bad things to me."

"I did."

"And you will have to forgive me."

"I have to forgive you?"

"Yes, you have to. Because all the things I've been giving you so far is more than enough to make up for whatever I've done to you. And you will have to forgive me if you wants to continue this lavish lifestyle. The kind of life that anyone would die to have. Isn't that how all of you mortals act?"

Hamish takes in the question more coolly than he has expected. Then he lets out an amused chuckle. This is the first time that Hades hears a glimpse of Hamish's grown up voice. But he doesn't say anything, just gazes at Hades with a defiant look.

"No cheeky remark...Then you accept what I said to be true?"

"With all due respect your Majesty, I have decided that it would be best not to continue this conversation any further because my response will be most likely upset you and thus would eventually result in my death. And as much as I don't want to displease you, I'm much more don't wish to die a pointless death just because I would love to disagree with you. So please excuse me."

A smile twitched on Hades' lips as he lies down on bed, head leaning on his hand.

"Is that so? You used to insult me with quite colorful vocabulary in the past ten days and now you just suddenly want to be reverent?"

"I did get severe consequences for those acts, didn't I? And I'm regretting for using such words to you because after all you're still a God. I won't go further either you're a good or bad one because I don't think I have any right nor do I know you very well to say it out loud."

Hades' smile doesn't cease even just a bit.

"What keep you from 'saying it out loud' aside from punishment?"

A flash of grief dashes though his calm face as he sniffs in a breath. His voice's a little shaky.

"My place."

"Mmm… And what do you think your place is?"

Hamish's eyebrow lifts; the expression he makes is unnamed as it's a cross between unimpressed and not amused.

"A slave and a _professional title_ that nobody wishes to grow up and become one. At least I don't."

Hades has a good laugh at that. His gaze on Hamish is soft and filled with fondness.

"That's what you think you are?"

"No, that's what you tell me I am and I too think it's actually accurate."

Hades shakes his head and he takes Hamish's hand into his. It looks so small in his palm.

"You're wrong, sweetheart. And I was wrong too. You better not to trust anything I say to you while I'm in rage because I'll likely say something that would be either thoughtless or something I say to just prompt a reaction out of you. And it would never be my intention to ever hurt you physically or emotionally. Because…"

Hamish doesn't think he's fully prepared for whatever Hades' going to say next.

"Because I have… Strong feelings for you… I haven't felt this way for a long, long time. I didn't even feel at all. For my mother's sake! Then you came and changed everything… You make think about you, you make me care for you." He says and leans near Hamish, their faces are just inches apart. _"Why do I even think about you?"_ He asks more to himself as his voice is just plain horrible.

"I've been asking myself that question over and over since the day I met you. In the end, I don't know why but I just do. You've interested me so much that it's hard not to think about you. I can't take my eyes off you. Then I thought perhaps I was so lonely and it was just a mere elated emotion. I hoped that you would be dull, stupid and ordinary like how all of those mortals are. But no! You have to prove that you're different. That you're completely opposite with what I had expected!"

"…I—"

"Shut up!" Hades snaps and Hamish in return shuts up immediately. "And listen."

Hamish doesn't think he has the guts to not to.

"I can't imagine who the hell crafts and gives you this wacky personality because I would love to meet whoever that God is to reward and kill him them at the same time. (Hamish swallows, _hard._) But it's impossible as no God can do that since you—are a half blood."

"And your personality is ridiculous (Offended!). Who could possibly have two completely opposing traits the same time? You're smart and idiotic, knowing and naïve. Those traits don't go together but you have them all."

"I'm very good at categorizing people or Gods just by looking at them and hearing them talk. But you are just a big pile of mess to clarify and you don't fit to any sort."

Hamish face is grim. This conversation takes him back to his past when he was still a kid. Those children in the village used to called him weird, alien and bullied him a lot. He thought it was just kids' teasing and quarrels. But now, even a God thinks he's abnormal…

"You..."

Hamish doesn't think he wants to hear this anymore. It's not just because he's being harassed, but it's also the disturbing nature of this whole conversation.

"You…"

I what? For God's sake, say it. Strange, odd, stupid, baloney?

"You're special…"

" … "

"…To me." Hades squeezes his hands tightly and he gives him a… Oh God! That look! That 'I'm going to rape you' look. For short, the _eyesex_ look… He gulps, sweat rolling on his cheek.

"And you're not a slave. You're definitely not a whore. You're nothing of that sort. You're special and unique. You're one of a kind. You make me feel good the first time in the past two decades. You're my… my…" He stops to think about the suitable word. But it seems that he can't as he shrugs. "I don't have the word for it. If you're a woman then I would make you my concubine but whatever. That's—not—important."

He lets out a low whimper when Hades roughly yanks both of his hands into his.

"Now listen carefully. This is the important part."

Okay… Hamish hopes Hades gets over with this. His head's hurt.

"You'll never leave this place."

Those five words feel like a rock being thrown at him.

"I won't allow it. And I never will. Don't even think about it. So from now on, even when I'm in a very nice mood and I promise to give you anything. Don't you dare asking for freedom or you'll have another thing coming. I'm not joking about this." Hades says in his fearsome, threatening tone, the same kind of tone that he used to talk to Hamish in the throne room that day. And that voice was followed by a slap and a whipping.

Hades' eyes narrowed as he glares at him. He clearly doesn't like the face Hamish's making. And to be honest, Hamish doesn't know what kind of face he's making either. But surely it displeases the God.

_ "If… you try to escape."_ Hades stops for the words to sink in. _"I guarantee that you'll have every single taste of hell and trust me it's going to hurt—so very infinite much."_

"Do you understand?"

Hamish doesn't answer. If he says anything now, he would definitely burst in to tears. Those words are the dead sentence. The final chain that locks and binds his fate forever with this… this terrible and mad creature.

Hades' clearly getting angry at his silence as he lets go of Hamish's hands and violently grabs his shoulders. He releases a painful whimper at the action.

_ "I'm asking you a question."_ Hades growls in his ears, hot breath blows on his skin. _"Do you understand?"_

He has never feared anything this much as he fears Hades right now. His handsome but enraged face is more terrifying than any demons he has ever encountered.

"…Y-yes." As soon as Hamish says the word, he breaks down and cries uncontrollably. What is he saying? He doesn't want to say that. He doesn't want to say yes. He wants to scream 'Don't touch me', 'stay away from me', 'let me go', 'I don't even like you', 'I hate you'. But what did he just say?

"You have to promise that you'll never leave me. That you'll always be mine." Hades voice broke too as it sounds like beseeching, his gorgeous face filled with hope and forlorn.

"ANSWER ME!" He roars when Hamish doesn't say anything but weeps bitterly. He begins to shake his little shoulders, causing Hamish to cry even harder.

"…I… You…" Hamish chokes, his eyes are red and soaked with tears.

"…You have… my word." And he closes his eyes and sobs profoundly. A smile flashes on Hades' face as he hurriedly hugs him to his chest.

"Shh. It's okay. Don't cry. That is all. You'll not regret this choice. I promise that I'll never leave you. I'll protect you and make you happy. I'll give you anything. Gold. Jewelry. Anything you want and I'll give it to you." Each word he says and pile of gold coins and colorful jewelry treasure appears and lies scattered all over the white bed.

They're beautiful with brilliant color. Red and gold. The color of power and wealth. He wishes he could be happy and cheerful like these colors, like how people would feel upon seeing all of this. But he can't. His inside is just a plain shade of grey of sorrow and despair.

"…I don't need this." He cries. Those jewels, what good do they bring to him? What would he do with them? Only if he could use them to pay Hades to stay away from him, but that's certainly not the case.

"Oh I forgot," says Hades, still holding him closely in his arms. "I forgot that my sheepy doesn't need such trivial baubles. You're not a materialistic person. How about I give you a garden? A bigger and more beautiful than the one in this house so you can spend your day in it?"

"N-No…" Hamish chokes as he slowly breaks apart from Hades' arms. "Don't," he says, sweeping the falling tears on his face and he sniffs in a big, shuddering breath.

"…I'm grateful that you allow me to live. You don't have to give me anything at all." He says, his calmness is coming back to him. Hades' hand softly caresses his cheek.

"Don't say that. I want to give them to you. I'll give you anything that will make you happy."

"…You are too kind." Hamish mutters quietly.

"Only for you."

For some reason, Hamish really believes that. He has seen how Hades treats other people aside from him. He's always cold, serious and malicious. His way of talking, saying to rip people apart is like saying he wants to go for a swim.

"…Why you are so good to me?…You've... only known me for two weeks. Yet you… "

"Thirteen days."

"Well, thirteen days… Isn't it a very short time to promise to give a stranger anything? And my father's also your brother's enemy. He hates me and wants me die a horrid death. That's why he gave me to you. But instead you just do the opposite… almost… Don't you at least suspect or are wary of me?"

All of the tender and passionate emotion disappears from Hades' face in place of his usual unamused look as he arches his eyebrow and looks down at Hamish.

"Are you thick?"

"Sorry?!"

"Do you know that you have the habit of saying irrelevant things?"

"I'm talking irrelevantly?"

"Yes. Your whole speech has absolutely no point and every sentence is completely unrelated to each other. The only thing that's right is that thirteen days is a very short time to promise such things. I know it. But I also know that I just interminably _explained_ to you, in a very detailed manner, and I have just specified the reason why I favor and make such promises to you. I've spend the last hour talking to you, as to enlighten you. I've talked more than I've ever have in ten years. Do any of my words get through your thick head? And now you tell me that you're just a stranger? I'll tell you what. Strangers don't stay in this room. They check in a much lovely place like Field of Punishment. Do you want to take a stroll at that place? Because I would love to walk you through."

Hamish's mouth drop as he stares in horror at Hades. The God is clearly angry and annoyed.

"I… I'm sorry…" Oh god, don't say it,_ don't say it!_ "But… (Oh fuck!) I thought I did make some points…"

Hades stares. Then he brings his hands up not to beat him but to hold them up as if to say 'I can't believe it'. Then he points a finger at Hamish.

"Let's get through with this again, shall we?"

"Your father is my brother's enemy. What DOES that have to do with ME? HUH?"

"Even if your father is my enemy, how does that have anything to do with you? HUH?"

_ "He hates me and wants me die a horrid death. That's why he gave me to you. But instead you just do the opposite."_ He mimics Hamish's words exactly in a mocking tone. "Hey, do I look like someone that cleans up people's vengeance crap? Or do I look like the type that could be easily controlled and taken advantage of? Or a servant that takes someone's order? Or perhaps a horse that he can ride whenever he pleases? (Poseidon creates horse)" He asks furiously, as his hand slaps down to the bed.

"I AM HADES." He snarls. "In case you don't know. I am the King—the ultimate deity of the Underworld. I'm one of the Three Great Emperor Gods. I'm not any less powerful than any of my brothers." As he finishes, the room begins to shake, wall and ceiling start cracking.

"Or perhaps I was too nice to cause any terror to you human that's why all of you don't fear me like you do to my brothers and gives me no respect?"

"Believe me, I'm fear and respect you very much." Hamish says hurriedly. It's the truth. Just hearing the name 'Hades' is enough to make him pee in his pants. Hades gives him an irritating glare nevertheless it's a little softer as he seems to cool down a bit.

"And about suspecting and being wary of you. Hah! Ridiculous. The first time I saw your face, I knew that you're as dangerous as a bag of tomatoes. No, even a bag of tomatoes can do better damage than you!"

Humph! Hamish's face turns sulky at his words. He concludes that Hades' the most excessive and hateful person he has ever met and he definitely doesn't like him. Not even a single bit. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"You're right, your Majesty. I see your points. How stupid of me to ever question your _good intention_. Now please excuse me." He says and gets up but Hades quickly catches his hand and pulls him back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Restroom."

" … "

" … "

This is just indescribably irritating. He just talks his heart out to someone and then that person wants to go to the restroom? He narrows his eyes and stares at Hamish, detecting any sarcastic or insolent manner but Hamish just looks confused and clueless at him.

" …Eh? " Hamish stares back at him dumb-founded.

"Go." Hades says finally as he lets go of Hamish's hand but then he suddenly snatches and pulls him back again.

"One more thing. I want you…"

"…To promise that you'll not be afraid of me or of anything."

Now, this is a very hard and almost impossible promise to make.

"And stop worrying that I'll beat you or kill you because I'll never do that again… I don't want you to live in fear. That's a worst way to live and I don't want you to have such life like that."

" … "

"And don't worry that I'll behead you, your head is stiffer than you think," he says and chuckles.

"And… Believe me that… I'm different… That what I said to you is true. That I'll be yours."

"Can you promise me this?"

At that moment, Hades' words feels like energy flares through his body, leaving him trembling. What's this throbbing feeling raising in his chest? For god's sake, he's not even interested in men. He needs to get out, to go to the restroom… Like now.

"…I-I p-promise."

Hades smiles at him. It's a sweet and seductive smile as he hugs him to his chest. Then Hades pulls him back and looks at him in the eyes.

"And… " Says Hades as he bites his lower lips, staring at Hamish. "If I ever get angry at you…"

Oh no…

"Which I will definitely… If I get too angry at you… like really angry (Hamish gulps). You don't have to be afraid… Because I won't do anything to you (Oh, he _highly_ doubts that, _very_!). I'll just spank you a little bit. _Okay?"_

"…O-Okay!"

"Good." He smiles. "That's all."

"…Your Majesty?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can I go to the restroom now?"

The smile disappears on Hades' face as he gives Hamish a strangled look. Then he growls:

"Go. Now. Or do you need me to send you there faster?"

Hamish runs at his top speed to the bathroom without looking back.

* * *

He slams the bathroom door shut. His legs are wobbly as he heads to the sink, splashing the water to his face. He inhales and exhales, trying to control his breathing.

"I'll never beat you but I'll just spank you a little bit. I wonder who's talking irrelevantly here." Hamish grumbles under his breath.

_"Finished?"_ Hades' voice rings outside.

"I'm not finished!" He says back. _Can I at least have a moment in peace?_

_ "Hurry up. I don't like waiting."_

"Well, this can't be rushed…"

_ "What the hell is taking you so long? Are you scrubbing the bathroom or something?"_

"…Hang on!"

_ "You have one minute to get out or I go in!"_

_ "Don't be afraid of me", I beg to differ._ Hamish thinks frustratingly. He's really stressed and he has only been here for thirteen days. He doesn't even dare to think of his following days here.

_ "Hurry up now. I want you to meet someone."_

-Tbc-

* * *

Sneak peek: Doctor and the prisoner. Dragon XXX.  
XD


	14. The Second Rule

**Chapter 14:**** The Second Rule****  
**

The knocking sound of the mansion's door ring through the hall as a male voice speaks up:

"Your Majesty, it's me. Can I come in?"

_"Come in,"_ commands Hades faintly from the inside.

The man opens the door and slowly steps in side. He gives Hades a deep bow.

"Greeting your Majesty," says the man.

"Mm hm."

He looks up at Hades and then the man says:

"It's been a while. How are you?"

"Mm? Fine." He answers quickly.

"I can see that you're more than fine," says the man as he gives Hades a polite yet suggestive smile.

"Oh, is that _so?!_" Hades sarcastically exclaims as he begins to turn his attention back to the man.

"Yes. Everyone's talking." The man replies cautiously but without hesitation.

"Of course…" Says Hades as he releases an irritated snort. "They do little else."

The man's mouth twitches into a slight, amused smile and he gives Hades an agreeing nod. "So, can I see him now?"

"Yes, I'll… Oh, here he comes." Hades says upon hearing the coming footsteps. "Come here, Hamish."

The sheer curtain lifts and a small figure appears at the entrance. Carefully, the figure steps out of the shadow to reveal a very beautiful and lovely boy with golden blond hair and flawless white skin. The man arches his eyebrow as he stares admiringly at the boy's blue eyes. He has such brilliant eyes. They have the color of a deep, blue ocean that sparkle and glitter like sapphire gems or the oceans they are in the sun. _What a gorgeous little beauty, he notes._

Hades gestures the boy to come closer and he obeys, though his legs seem a bit shaky. _Afraid? Perhaps._ Who wouldn't when staying with King of the Dead? Hades clearly sees this as he gently touches both of the boy's little shoulders as he gives him an almost kind, reassuring smile.

All his life here, he has never _ever_ seen Hades likes this before. Looking caring. Looking at someone the way he does this boy. Much less smiling, especially like that at someone, is definitely out of the question. If he hadn't seen this with his own eyes, he would never believe it himself.

"Hamish, this is the person who will take care of your sickness. He's the best doctor that had ever been born," Hades tells the boy as he turns and eyes him curiously.

"Hi there." He says and brings out his hand, Hamish looks at it for a bit and then he takes it into his small palm and shakes it. "You must be my patient," says the man as he gives Hamish a kind, soft smile.

"Hello," says Hamish smiling gently at him. "I'm Hamish."

"Oh I know. It's very nice to finally meet you. I'm Asclepius and I'm your doctor."

"Me too," says Hamish as he begins to stare at his face. "Your eyes are pink. I've never seen such color before!" Hamish exclaims, smiling adorably.

Asclepius chuckles, "They must look very odd to you," _Cute kid_, he thinks.

"No," Hamish says hurriedly as if trying to quickly apologize and bolster the doctor's spirit "They're beautiful."

"Aw, not as beautiful as yours." The doctor says.

"Haha, you're so—" Hamish is cut off by Hades' voice.

"Excuse me," Hades begins, "I don't believe I summoned you here to compliment his eyes and do his hair braiding," Hades says obviously bothered and annoyed as he glares at Asclepius.

The doctor in returns gulps nervously. "He's sick. You're a doctor. Now fix him!" He shouts the order.

"Y-yes, your Majesty," Asclepius says hurriedly while Hamish rolls his eyes in an exasperated manner at Hades' rudeness.

"Well… Uh…" The doctor stammers and he reluctantly turns to question Hades. "You will stay here too, your Majesty?"

Hades gives him a look that seems to exude the question, _how could you ever ask me something so incredibly ignorant and implausible you fool?_

_"What?"_ He asks with his signature irksome voice, Hamish closes his eyes as he has a mental uh-oh for the next sentence. "You haven't treated any patient for so long so now you're getting stupid or something? Of course I stay here. Where and why would I go?"

"Uh… well, I usually treat my patient with privacy because we might do a body chec—"

"HAH! That's it!" Hades growls, so terrifying that both Hamish and the doctor all pace sideway. "Don't you dare even to_ think_ about that!" He roars furiously. "My Hamish's body is more precious than any treasures in this whole universe. What make you think that the likes of you are _even allowed_ to touch him?"

If there is anything Hamish has ever wanted it is to, at this very moment, be jumping into a hole and to never to get out again. Asclepius' face is just… ashamed and speechless as he stands dead at his spot, his mouth drops open. It takes a lot for Hamish not to tell Hades off and not to simultaneously puke at the way Hades described him. And he's too embarrassed to even look at Asclepius as he mentally curses Hades in his mind. _Ugh how could you ever say anything like that! SO...ARGH! How could he say something like that…publically…in front of someone? _Hamish shudders on the inside.

"Uh… I… Well… If you don't let me touch him, how could I tell—"

"Use your eyes!" Hades cuts him off rudely.

At this, Hamish can't stand anymore and he decides to jump in. _Who the hell could possibly cure someone just by only looking at them?! No one could do that, not even the best doctor in the world._ But Asclepius speaks before he has the chance to say anything.

"As you wish, your Majesty," says the doctor, his voice sounds a little uncomfortable.

"How could you possibly—" Hamish utters.

"And you'll have to tell me every single detail," says Hades coldly and he beckons Hamish to come near him.

"Yes, your Majesty," the doctor says as he bows slightly. Then he turns to Hamish and smiles. "Alright, let's see what kind of illness has been bothering you and let's get rid of it together. Shall we?"

Hamish nods. To be honest, all of this is really unnecessary. He knows what kind of sickness he's having and exactly how to cure it. Just a few day of stomach dose and a lifetime of mental medication and therapy, and he's good to go. Assuming that he could last here more than six months, which he highly doubts.

Asclepius looks at him with his strange pink eyes, and then he tips his fingers under his chin which reminds him of Hades as he also has that habit whenever he thinks about something.

Then Asclepius seems to detect something as his eyebrows stretch out then furrow. His eyes become narrow and his face turns serious.

After a while, Asclepius' eyes widen in shock as he mutters, "Oh, holy father!" His eyes then trail down to Hamish's upper body. Hamish doesn't know what he sees as the doctor breaks in to sweat and takes an involuntary step back. His face twists in horror and disgust as he lets out a distasteful grunt.

"Oh God…" He says after 3 minutes of looking Hamish all over, then he murmurs, "How could you endure all of that?"

"Sorry?" Says Hamish in bewilderment.

But Asclepius doesn't answer as he looks down at Hamish's lower body and his facial expression is still terrible. "Holy heaven!"

"Doctor… Do I have some kind of incurable disease?" Hamish asks, he doesn't think he has one but Asclepius' horrified expression bothers him. He's said to be the best doctor in the world by such a fastidious one as Hades so he must be good. And also the fact that he agrees to diagnose Hamish's illness by only looking at him is somewhat proved him to be an utter ingenious doctor or a complete manipulative, arrogant liar.

"…Can you turn to your back, please?" Requests Asclepius as he ignores Hamish's question. Hamish's a little hesitant but he eventually does as requested.

"Oh, GOD!" The doctor gasps loudly in shock.

Hamish lifts one eyebrow in bewilderment, but he remains silent. _What the hell could he be seeing? _

"…Who could?! I can't believe it… Oh Father!" The doctor splutters. "You can turn back now!"

"Well," Hamish says and turns back. "Can you tell—"He stops and frowns at the displeasing and disturbing way Asclepius's looking at him with such… alarm. The doctor looks at him like he was the most pitiful person in the world.

"…Doctor… What's wrong with me?" Hamish asks. Asclepius' behavior is scaring him.

The doctor stares at him for a bit then he shakes his head and gives him a sad but reassuring smile.  
"Nothing is wrong with you. You just have a minor peptic ulcer disease. People catch this sickness primarily because of an individual bacillus. However in your case, it was because of being starved. Also there was… Some external impacts that have worsen the injury and caused the bleeding on the inside. Like… Being abused… by _someone_ with a certain powerful force, incessantly." Asclepius finishes the sentence with a repulsive glare at Hades.  
He must have thought that it was Hades who did all of those things to Hamish. It wasn't him but his brother—_Poseidon_.

"But worry not," says the doctor as he glances to Hamish. "This is nothing dangerous. People usually use honey and turmeric to treat this kind of disease. But I'll give you this…" He says and pulls from his brown leather bag a green gleaming liquid bottle and gives it to Hamish, who stares at it in great amazement, "Oh!"

"…I've never seen such strange medicine like this before," exclaims Hamish in his cheery voice as he slightly shakes the bottle. Well, there're a lot of things that he has never seen before as he feels a little silly and embarrassed for always saying things out loud. A small smile flashes on Hades' face but this just happens so fast that no one could see it.

"Haha. I just found it a few years back," says Asclepius proudly. "The ingredients are collected in the imperial garden."

Hamish's taken back at the information as he arches his eyebrow, not so interested anymore. "You mean in Hell?"

"Why yes, of course," answers the doctor matter- of-fact tone and he continues in an absorbed, informative manner of someone deeply interested in their studies . "Where do you think that eccentric color comes from? That medicine is made from the green gastric juice of the flesh eating bird and the saliva of the toad from river Styx."

"What?!" Cry both Hamish and Hades at the same time.

"I will not drink this!" Says Hamish terrified as his face turns pale powder-like color.

"How dare you give such disgusting thing like this to my lover! Do you have a death wish of some sort?!" Says Hades angrily.

"But it's really effective! Just drink this and you will be free of illness in three hours!" he says defensive of his work.

"Three hours?!" Says Hamish in an absolutely disbelieving tone.

"Yes, I guarantee you. If you're not healed, his Majesty can have my head on a silver tray!" Says Asclepius firmly.

"Well, that's a little over—"Hamish says before Hades cuts him off. Like always.

"How absurd! My lover is not someone that you can use as your inane drug test subject." Hades yells. "And _what?!_ You take your head in comparison to his health?! HAH! Impertinent! A hundred heads of yours on golden tray wouldn't even worth a single hair on his head!" Hades shouts at Asclepius so offensively and insultingly that the doctor seems to almost break in to tears.

Hamish has never wished to slap Hades as much as he does now. Why is Hades always such an asshole like this? _Why is he always so inconsiderate and rude ?!_ He doesn't want to drink this medicine. To be honest, it's disgusting. Who would drink it? But Hades' action makes him feel so sorry and guilty for Asclepius. After all, it was Hades who told him to take a look at him. And secondly, the doctor looks way older than Hades like he's fifty something, closer to sixty. Maybe older. So Hades' behavior is not only disrespectful and unacceptable, it's ill-bred as well. You would think a king would know to act.

But again, his behavior has never been respectful and acceptable in the first place so pointing this out is just wasting his time.

"I'll drink it!" Hamish says and he swiftly empties the whole bottle into his mouth before anyone can even stop him. Hades gasps in shock at his action.

"…Not so bad," Hamish says and wipes his lips, trying his best to be calm, stand still and firm, and not to throw up or pass out. It tasted like bad sugary sewage. _"…Thank you," _he says to the doctor, a trickle of sweat rolls on his face.

"…You… really… drank it…" Says the doctor in disbelief.

"…Till the last drop," says Hamish as he tilts the bottle upside down.

"…Thank you… For believing me," says the doctor touched. "You're my first patient in the nine years ever since I've been here! Thank you," he utters with happy tears.

Hades is just speechless.

"…You're welco—Wait a minute… you said you just found this formula a few years back right?"

"Yes."

"The ingredients were collected in Hell… It means… you created this medicine during your time here… nine years."

"…Uh yes?"

"But I'm your first patient… in nine years… It means nobody has ever drunk this medicine before me… It means…" And Hamish leaves the sentence unfinished.

There's a long, _very long_ silence in the mansion…

Before Hades breaks it with a string of curses that makes both Hamish and the doctor squeak and jump in shock and fear.

"I KNEW IT!" Hades roars and he jumps the doctor, both hands strangling his neck and shaking him like a tumbler doll. "I KNEW THAT YOU TOOK MY BELOVED AS A DRUG TEST SUBJECT YOU SON OF A BITCH! #$% #$%!"

"Help!" Asclepius screams incoherently.

"Your Majesty please STOP!" Screams Hamish as he runs into them and takes Hades hands, but they're unyielding.

And the trio struggles back and forth with Hades cursing and strangling, Asclepius screaming and Hamish begging for a while as the noise they makes could blow off the mansion roof and make anyone in Hell stop to wonder "what the fuck is that?!"

When Hades stops, both Hamish and the doctor pant and gulp for air while Hades is still glaring murderously at them. No, at Asclepius to be exact.

They literally jump and gasp in horror when Hades summons his sword out of the air and points it at the doctor's direction.

"RUN!" Screams Hamish and he hurriedly wraps his arms around Hades to make time for Asclepius to escape.

"MOVE!" Hades screams at Hamish but the blonde stubbornly clutches into him and doesn't let him go. He begins to plunge toward Asclepius and reluctantly drags Hamish along with him.

"OH MY GOD!" That's all Hamish can say as he closes his eyes in terror and hangs on Hades the best he can.

So this is the scene, an old man running and screaming for his life being chased by a handsome young man with a sword and a seventeen year old looking kid hanging like glue to his chest. The whole picture is so disturbing and laughable like a comedy in the theater except that there's no audience to applaud and this is very much NOT a play, but a coming murder that's about to happen this instance!

…Well a spirit's murder to be exact…

"Your Majesty, stop please! I'm tired!" Hamish cries out despairingly.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HIM TIRED?! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU LITTLE—"

"NO! I feel really well now. I think the medicine has worked!" Hamish says hurriedly and he yelps in fear when Hades lashes the sword down at the doctor but he luckily evades it.

"Don't talk for him Hamish! How could you feel well when you just said you were tired?!" Hades screams as he attacks the doctor but he escapes them all. He's indeed quick for an old man…

"I'm tired because you keep dragging me along with you like this!"

"THEN GET OFF AND LET ME KILL THIS MOTHERFUCKER!"

"That's EXACTLY _why_ I CAN'T GET OFF!"

Hades roars as he speeds up, wanting to finish all of this to get Hamish back inside.

"Your Majesty, please believe me!" The doctor tries to be rational in the midst of this situation. Maybe not the wisest decision when dealing with an enraged god, especially if that god is Hades, but considering the circumstances, it might be his only option.

"The medicine will work. I've never fail before, you know that right? That's why you let me stay here and didn't throw me into Asphodel garden! Just wait for three hours and if the boy isn't healed then you can still kill me… okay?"

Hades lashes again but the doctor evades it too. He's quite skillful for a doctor… as he has evaded most of Hades' attacks or simply because Hades couldn't do his best with his beloved hanging on him like this.

"OKAY MY ASS! I KNOW IT WILL WORK!" He rages. "BUT THE REASON I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IS BECAUSE YOU GAVE SUCH DISGUSTING AND UNHYGIENIC THING TO MY LOVER AND MADE HIM YOUR DRUG TEST SUBJECT!"

"I willingly drank it!" cries Hamish desperately trying to impede Hades' movements.

"Oh please Hamish. I saw your face when you 'willingly drank' the medicine. You looked like you were about to drop dead. You would never ever fool people with that face much less fool ME!" He looks down to address Hamish.

"Hic! HELP ME!" Sobs Asclepius.

"I WOULDN'T KILL YOU IF YOU JUST MAKE THE MEDICINE OUT OF FLOWERS AND HONEY BUT YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT WITH SALIVA OF THE TOAD AND THE GASTRIC JUICE OF THE FLESH EATING BIRDS!"

"Because flower and honey can't be made for the cure!" Scream both Hamish and the old doctor.

"Oh shut up! You don't know what he can do Hamish. He could use better ingredients to create the potion that has the same affect but he had to give you such disgusting this like that! YOU DID THIS TO REVENGE ON ME, DIDN'T YOU? YOU'RE UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! I KNOW YOU DID!"

"I swear on my father's name that I never have any intension of revenge on you, your Majesty!" cries Asclepius. "And if there's anybody that I want to have my revenge on, it wouldn't be you but your brother, Zeus!"

"YOU CAN ADD ME TO THE LIST BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! #$% #$%"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Remember Hamish said there was no audience to applaud? Well, there are now. As the chasing gets to the garden, Mike and Thanatos together walk to the mansion, side by side. Mike's as cheerful and talkative as always while Thanatos' face look like he hasn't slept for ten days and just got back from a bad hangover.

They're talking about something until the faint screaming and running sound catch their attention. Both look up as they simultaneously narrow their eyes as if wondering what they're seeing is a trick of mind.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Asks Mike, unmoving at his spot. Thanatos just rubs his eyes, probably still thinking he's having a hallucination.

"HELP! THANATOS! MIKE! HELP!" Screams Asclepius miserably as he jumps to dodge the blue fire ball Hades shoots at him. Hamish never knew he could jump that high... _That old doctor has some power in those legs! _But then again, people can do unlikely things when they're in life-or-dead situation… Like now!

Up till then, Mike and Thanatos begin to turn and run backward with all the strength in their bodies as they don't want to be apart of the affair, but Asclepius catches up with them and they unwillingly become the escaping partners and together run for their lives.

"THANATOS, RHADAMANTHUS (Mike gulps loudly in fear when Hades shouts his full real name)! ARE BOTH OF YOU CONSPIRING AGAINST ME BY RUNNING WITH THAT TRAITOR?!" Hades roars out so horrifyingly making Hamish whimper as his body begins to shake and grip loosen. He doesn't think he can keep holding on Hades like this any longer.

"Your Majesty, you know that even if I could grow a hundred heads, I would never ever dare to betray you!" Cries Thanatos as all of his sleepiness on his face is long gone in place of horror. This scenario may look funny but he knows that Hades is genuinely _pissed_. And he has been with his King for too damn long to know what will happen when he's pissed. This is definitely not going to end well or without bloodshed.

"Your Majesty, please calm down!" Mike's begging and running at the same time. "Can we just sit down and talk? After all we're famil—"He cannot finish the sentence because Hamish screams "WATCH OUT!" The trio glances back to see a major blue fire ball shot straight at them. Within a second, they all split apart.

But unfortunately the path they're now standing is surrounded by the Lotus Pool, which water is really cold as it's currently October up there and it's much colder down here since this is the underground. So both Mike and Asclepius have no other choice but close their eyes and jump into the left side of the pool with a loud splash, making the water splatter everywhere.

About Thanatos, he doesn't jump into the pool like his buddies as he starts to use his cool black wings and skillfully fly up to evade the fire ball. As soon as he safely floats in the air, he breathes out in relief and gives out a triumphant and relieved smile.

Unluckily, it seems that some of his sleepiness still lingers in him or he's too busy laughing conceitedly as he doesn't detect the big tree branch pokes out from an oak tree. And in result, he bangs his head into the branch and drops down like a big overripe apple into the right side of the pool.

Hamish grimaces as he looks at both sides of the pool. If only he had shut up, none of these things would have happened. He then gasps in horror when Hades swings his hand up as a pulse of blue thunder waves up along the side of his arm. His gorgeous face twists with rage as black veins form on his pale flesh. His eyes turn into a bright icy blue as he glares murderously at the pool where Asclepius and Mike are in. The air surrounds them starts to turn into black smoke. Mike and the doctor scream in terror when Hades raises his thunderous arm and aims at them.

At that moment, all of the horror memories of that day all come back to him. The day Poseidon summoned the cataclysm to sink his entire village and forced him to watch them screamed in vain as he released the sea monsters to feast on the people that included the children and infants as well.

He remembered kneeling down at Poseidon's feet and bowing to the ground, crying, begging him to kill him instead. And he received a kick in his face as Poseidon threatened to make him eat the babies' flesh if he didn't watch them being ripped from limp to limp, which one of them was the one he had just delivered that morning.

He remembered Poseidon's merry laugh as he leaned down and whispered into his ears that they were killed because of him. That it was him that murdered them. And he threw up at his feet.

Now, Hades just looks exactly like _his brother. _Internally, Hamish is destroyed.

Hamish doesn't know it but at this moment there is a break in his psyche. He is about to lose it and suffer a breakdown.

He doesn't know what he says or do. He remembers hearing a loud scream which was possibly his. And the next thing he knows he's on the floor, jerking severely.

He hears the clattering sound of the dropping sword and then Hades figure's looming all over him.

_"No! No! Why did you do that?"_ Hades screams thickly in his God voice as he looks down at him in anger.

Hamish's as pale as a corpse as he's too frightened to say anything. Hades' face is so horrifying that he's too scared to look at him but he can't glances sideway, his body is frozen. He cannot move. He can't even breathe.

"P-Please… Please…D-Don't… K-K-Kill… Them…" He chokes, pleading with his left breath. "… N-No… More…"

Hades doesn't say anything. His face just fills with angry, shock and astonishment. Then he grabs Hamish's left wrist and hold it up. Hamish screams in agony but then he sees his left hand and his eyes widen.

His left hand is so seriously burned that there isn't any skin left on it but the raw bloody flesh. Especially his palm that is such an indescribably ghastly condition, it hurts everyone to look upon it. Let just say it hurts twenty times more than the time Poseidon splashed the burning oil on his bleeding back.

He stares at his hands before the tears starts to stream down on his cheek. He lets out a low, painful whimper as he brings his good hand to grab Hades' hand holding his left wrist, then he bursts out sobbing hysterically.

"…D-Don't cry," Hades says as he quickly brings his other hand up to hold Hamish's face, as to calm him down. "Shh… It's okay. Don't cry… I'll fix you," he says with trembling voice, which is _so_ unlike him. "I'll fix you," he says again firmly and he removes his hand from his lover's face, then places it above Hamish's injured hand.

A warm blue aura appears on Hades' hand and its light begins to cover his burning hand.

But nothing happens.

It's the same. His hand is still bleeding. The magic didn't working this time. Hades' eyes widen in shock as he stares at his beloved's hand, then he roars "NO!"

"…M-My hand…" Hamish weeps bitterly.

"How could it be? No. NO!" Hades screams in panic before he turns to the pool. "Asclepius, come here NOW!" He yells the order as he swiftly shifts his position to let Hamish rests on his chest.

Hades actually doesn't need to order because both Mike and Asclepius has already scrawled out of the pool. Thanatos' too, on the other side. They're all head toward Hades and Hamish's direction.

"Oh Mother!" Exclaims Thanatos in horror when he sees Hamish's injured hand. Then the God quickly squeezes his good hand to reassure him.

"…M-My… G-God!" Mike says through his clattering teeth, his whole body shakes with coldness. "Hamish!"

"L-Let… m-me… pass!" Says Asclepius as bring his shaking hand to push Mike away to approach Hamish. "Oh Father!"

"Can you heal him?" Asks Thanatos.

"…Y-Yes… B-B-But—"Asclepius is cut off because Thanatos swings his hand and both Mike and the doctor are dried and warmed up. Unlike his friends, Thanatos doesn't get affected with the fall into the freezing water. He's a God after all.

"But what?" Thanatos hastens impatiently.

"But bring him inside first!" Says Asclepius, as he quickly gets up but not as quick as Hades. As the God has already hold his boy up and run to the mansion so fast that no one can even catch up with him.

* * *

"…Your Majesty."

"Yes love?" Hades says immediately, still running and carrying him tightly in his arms.

"…Please… don't kill… Asclepius."

Hades doesn't answer as he finally approaches the mansion and violently kicks the main door open. Hamish cringes at the sound the door creating. People get sensitive and weak when they are injured. And Hades keeps doing that to every door they go through, making Hamish's heart beat palpitate in his chest at the violently unpleasant noise.

CRASH! Hades kicks another door open.

"…Stop… doing that," Hamish utters nauseatingly.

"Doing what?" Asks Hades, running. "Damn it! I shouldn't have built this shit this big!" He curses under his breath. He hasn't yet processed the severity of his actions. He's just acting now. Doing. Anything for Hamish's sake.

"HERE!" He yells when finally finds a guest bedroom. He speedily rushes into the room and carefully puts Hamish down to the silk bed.

Hamish whimpers at the pain. Not only his hand but his whole body is aching all over, with the left hand throbbing the most.

"Hang on a little, Hamish. You'll be fine. I promise," Hades says with his best soothing voice as he gently puts a soft kiss on his beloved's forehead. Damn! His voice really has magic in it because as soon as Hamish hears the words, he feels eased down instantly. But the sweet voice doesn't last long as soon as Hades hears the running footsteps, he immediately shouts with his bossy everyday tone. "IN HERE. HURRY UP, YOU LUMPING OAFS!"

"Your Majesty!" Hamish says as he tries to sit up to face Hades. "Please don't kill Asclepius," he pleads weakly. "_Please, _your Majesty."

Hades looks at him for a moment. Then his face softens as he gives Hamish a small nod.

"As you wish," he says, gently caressing his beloved's cheek. He can see Hamish's sweating all over. His face's pale and his lips are colorless, a small trickle of tears roll down his cheek. It must hurt so much to cause him to break down and weep out like this. Hades thinks bitterly.

"…Thank you." He whispers so drained at this point.

* * *

"Normally, with this kind of injury, we'll have to cut off the hand," Asclepius says as he takes a silk bandage out of a gem box. Mike helps him to take out the weird colorful potions out of his leather bag and carefully arranges them on the bed's end table. Hades sits on a golden chair next to the bed, watching the process with Thanatos standing next to him.

"But, you're lucky to have me here," says the doctor in an absolute confident manner as he adroitly wraps Hamish's hand with the silk bandage and finishes it in impressively fast time. "I will not let something like that to happen on my watch. Beside, can't have such pretty hand cut off, right?" He winks and gives the pretty blonde a kind bright smile.

"Oh my," Hamish exclaims in genuine amazement as he looks at his hand. "I don't feel hurt at all, even a tiny bit!" he says cheerily. "Thank you!"

"Aww you're welcome!"

"Will I have any scars left after this?"

"Nope. Guarantee with you that it's 100% scar-free!"

"Wow! You really are the best doctor in the world!"

"Ah you're flattering me. But can't say that I'm not because I am." He chuckles happily, glad to help his lovely, sweet little patient.

Hamish manages to laugh to, but for him it's hardly difficult for someone as light-hearted as him and with a doctor so adept at patient-doctor relations. "You're so fun—" And Hamish is cut off by Hades' voice… again.

"Shut up!" Hades snaps as he slowly looks up and glowers at both Hamish and the doctor. His gaze on them is so cold and wicked that makes Hamish flinch as he slightly lets himself sink deeper into the bed. All of the care and concern are long gone from those deep blue-grey cat-like eyes, in place of seriousness and danger. Hamish gulps, warily staring back at Hades.

"Asclepius," Hades calls the doctor but his eyes still glued on his lover.

"Yes your Majesty?" Asclepius answers in a reverent tone as he bows down.

"Aside from his hand. Are there any inner injuries or latent outcomes that will affect him later on?" He asks in a monotone voice.

"None, your Majesty."

"Mhm," Hades muses then he nods, fingers tapping on the armchair. "I suggest both of you (indicate Mike and Asclepius who stand in front of Hamish to take care of him)— _stand backward_." The two final words are growls. Both Mike and the doctor do that immediately.

"…Your Majesty," says Thanatos as there's a glint of anxiety in his voice.

Hades says nothing but pulling the chair to scoot closer to Hamish. He's close enough to be able to impact physical force on Hamish… Like a punch for example because his face looks like he seriously wants to punch Hamish in the face.

"…Uh… Ah… Um… I—" Hamish splutters, trying to say something to bring Hades back in his good mood. But he doubts he could do that. He's surprise when Hades takes his good right hand into his palm, gently cradles it.

"You know…" Hades says after a long pause, still caressing Hamish's hand in his palm. "I understand now."

"…W-What's that?" Hamish stammers. Even though Hades' action is passionate. His voice's just so toneless and devoid of emotion that Hamish can't detect what's he thinking or going to do. But surely it's no good.

"How and why," Hades answers shortly, his eyes glues on his lover's right hand.

"…I-I don't… understand," Hamish says nervously, Hades' behavior is scaring him.

"You will now," Hades says and he looks up at Hamish. Then all Hamish can see and feel is a plain sharp, blood red color. Accompanied by his loud scream and sob.

"Your Majesty please stop!" Screams Thanatos as he approaches closer to Hades but doesn't dare to touch him.

"Your Majesty please don't do this!" Says Asclepius in horror as he kneels down to the floor with Mike.

"Your Majesty please spare him!" Begs Mike tearfully. He knows what is going to happen next.

"AHHHH! Stop! Let me go!" Hamish screams in terror as he cries, squirming on bed. Struggling to get his hand off from Hades' but it's just a futile effort. "Please let me go!" He sobs; his face is red with agony and tears.

"See this?" Asks Hades with is rock-liked hand tighten around his lover's tiny wrist. He swirls his other hand into the air, making the room darkening and creates a verve of white energetic thunder.

Hamish's eyes widen at the scene at he stares in horror at the white thunder twirling in the air. As does as everyone in the room aside the one who summoned it. Just looking at it enough to make his eyes blurry and teary.

"Do you see it?" Hades asks calmly with his eyebrow lifted, his hand tightens Hamish's wrist even more causing him to cry out in pain.

"AHHHHH! YES! YES!"

"Ah good. Do you want to try it?" Hades asks casually as he leans closer to Hamish. "Like how you had enthusiastically touched something similar an hour ago?"

"KID DON'T TOUCH IT!" Says Asclepius in terror as he looks up from the floor. He doesn't have to say that because Hamish's sure as hell that he doesn't plan to touch that. If he wanted to suicide, he would jumps of the cliff next to the water fall in the garden. It would be a nicer death. Oh perhaps he has forgotten to mention that this mansion is built next to a bottomless water fall. It's kind of similar like the throne room that is surrounded by abysmal pits. Hades really has the taste when it comes to house design and location building. Perhaps he did that so he could dispose the person he dislikes more convenient than taking time to summon his sword out of the air.

"Ah how nostalgic right Asclepius?" Hades says but doesn't even glance back at the doctor but keeps staring at Hamish, who crying pitifully. "Do you want to tell my _beloved_ your past experience with this?" He asks derisively.

Asclepius doesn't answer. His face tightens, fists clenched by his side. The air surrounds him begins to darken.

"Asclepius, calm down!" Mike says and holds him on his shoulders.

"Your Majesty…" Says Thanatos as his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Zeus is not the only one that can control thunder," Hades says then he looks back to Hamish. "Well, do you want to touch it?" he asks coolly and the response is Hamish's sobbing cry.

"…N-No… No… P-Please… let me go…"Hamish sobs.

"Oh how so? Try it. I promise it will be a much thrilling experience that you have ever had."

"N-No… N-No… AHHHH!"

"No?"

"No…P-Please stop…"

"Then…" Says Hades as he fakes his furrowed eyebrows because he's not really confused. "…Why did you touch it in the garden?" He asks then suddenly exclaims mockingly "Oh! _I know why!_ You did it because you want to save a stranger whom you know for no more than 15 minutes from death. And because it was also a heroic act. Ohh I see! That heroic trait in your blood was exploded when you saw people in danger. Wanna make daddy proud, didn't you? _Oh my, brave brave little Hamish_."

"…D-Don't talk about my _father_… AHHHHH!" Hamish shrieks as Hades begins to twist his wrist.

"All of you, see? That's called a heroic reply," Hades says amusingly. "I really got myself an interesting little prize, didn't I?" He chuckles menacingly, pulling Hamish closer to him.

"It wasn't because I wanted to be heroic. Mike was in the pool too… Ah… and he was innocent. To be blunt nobody was guilty in the first place. Because after all it was YOU…Ahhh… who told Asclepius to check me out and I willingly drank the medicine. And you even said the medicine would work… S-So your action was… was… unnecessary and unwarranted…" Hamish freely speaks his mind. This time no longer afraid of the consequences.

Hades stares at him blandly then he loosens his hand just a tiny bit, but it still hurts like hell to Hamish. "My action was _unnecessary and unwarranted_?" He asks slowly, furrows his eyebrows before they are stretched out and Hades twists his lover's hand even tighter causing Hamish to cry out excruciatingly.

"And…" Hades says slowly and coolly like he's taking time to enlighten a small illiterate kid. "Even if my action was unnecessary and unwarranted… What make you think you could interrupt a punishment I intended to inflict on my servants?" He asks in a confusing voice as he stares at Hamish with a quirking eyebrow. "What were you thinking when you brought your _bare hand_ to smack away _my hand_—_while I was in my divine state? HUH?!"_ He roars at the final part and yanking Hamish's hand upward, forcing him to kneel up on bed.

"AHHHHH! AHHH!" Hamish screams as he sobs loudly at the pain.

"Your Majesty please stop! He's just a kid. That's enough, he learned the lesson!" Thanatos says desperately as he stares at Hamish pitifully.

"Your Majesty please spare him! He has been through a very hardship and he has suffered too much for an innocent one," begs Mike miserably.

"Your Majesty if there was anyone who deserved the punishment, it would be me. Not the child. Everything was my fault. Please spare the boy and punish me. I will take any punishments without complaining a single word," Asclepius says firmly.

Hades' face is just as angry and unmoving as he takes in all the pleas and defenses for Hamish. They're right. How could he do this to him? He has been through so much horrible thing and it's a miracle that he could survive till this day. _But_, he has his reason to be this wrathful. When he's in his divine form, a mortal will die only just glancing at him, much less interrupting him releasing his power. Hamish was so fucking lucky that he wasn't in his full form yet. Just two percent of it and Hamish had already passed to the floor. If he uses ten percent over one hundred of his power, Hamish would just be a pile of messy meat. _How could Hamish…and why couldn't I…?_ Hades was anguished.

And worse—he couldn't heal him. He couldn't use magic to cure him, to save him. That's the first time in his immortal life he had been that scared. Things were out of planned, out of his expectation. He was horrified to know that he almost lost the person who's so important…that matters so much to him…And he has only just found that person...it wasn't nearly enough time to ever let him go.

He can swear in his mother's name that he never ever wanted that person to be Hamish. To be mortal. A man. For whatever holy's sake there is he didn't. Why Hamish? He's not even a woman and Hades has never interested in men before. He's not interest in anybody or anything. Why now? Why it has to be a man? … No, a stupid kid who doesn't know shit about anything and has a way too big heart and soul that makes him want to puke and applaud at the same time at his incredibly laudable naïveté. It's very rare to have a person with a pure heart and pure soul like Hamish since humanity has basically turned to shit since that Pandora bitch opened the fucking box.

He then glances back at Hamish to see the blonde is giving him a venomous look that filled with hatred and disgust. All of the forgiving and intention of letting Hamish off are vanished into thin air as Hades narrows his eyes in rage. The fire in him is rising to his head and is about to explode any moment. _Like now_.

"Look like all of your pathetic pleas are all wasted. Because our little hero is quite dissident here. He has not yet learned his lesson and pretty much still think his extreme stupidity of an action _was right_."

Hamish bites back his scream when Hades' grip tightens around his wrist.

"I was right," Hamish says back simply as he stares straight at Hades' eyes. "If there's anyone is wrong. No definitely is, not if. It's YOU!"

Thanatos, Mike and Asclepius simultaneously gasp in horror.

"Hahaha," Hades laughs horrifyingly and maniacally as he shoots Hamish an impressive look, then he squeezes the blonde's wrist harder making him not to able to contain his cry any longer as Hamish breaks down and sobs profoundly.

"I think I kind of understanding where's this insolence come from," says Hades as he roughly pushes Hamish back to bed, forcing him to lie on his front as he yanks Hamish's hand upward. Other hand immobilizes his tiny neck firmly to the matress.

"Your Majesty!" Screams Thanatos, Mike, and the doctor in sync. But Hades ignores them. Hamish's panting painfully underneath him.

"You think you can behave and talk to me that way because I just removed you from your slave status two hours ago, do you?" He asks and twists Hamish's hand even harder.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Hahaha. If so, then you're so sorely misapprehended here," he says with a twist on Hamish's hand causing him to scream out heartrendingly. "I freed you from slavery doesn't mean you're a free man. Hah. Even if you were a free man, you wouldn't be allowed to talk back at me that way because you are just a mortal. _You're inferior to me._ What make you think you even have the right to tell me whether I am right or NOT?"

"AHHHHH! NO, OH GOD. OH MY GOD! AHHHHHHH!"

"Remember this_. I—own—you_," Hades hisses each word separately and furiously. "You're not a slave because I said so. And I can easily turn you back into one. I have all authority over you. You—are—mine. Body and soul. Everything on you is mine and mine alone. I own your body and your soul. You are not allowed to do anything to your body because it's _mine_! It's no long your own body. Everything on you is mine. This house, this clothes, this soft bed you're sleeping every night instead of the cold dungeon floor, the food you eating are all mine giving them to you. You have nothing and own nothing. Oh wait, actually you do have one thing!"

He releases his hand from Hamish's neck and snaps his fingers. A clattering noise rings out and Hamish feels his throat is tightened by a tight, hard metal. He is horrified and brings his bandaged left hand to his neck to see a thick, iron collar on it.

He's pulled back up by the chain attached on the collar, which Hades' holding onto; it has a leash. Hades hauls him up to make him face him face to face.

"That's your belonging when you first arrived here. I had removed it a little too quick so you didn't have the chance to enjoy it, hadn't I?"

Hamish says nothing but gives him a contemptuous glare. And he's rewarded by a harder twist on his right hand.

"AHHHH!"

"I've been so kind to you. I took you in. I saved you from your death. I give you food, clothes and a home. I give you everything that anyone would desire. Mortal or God. I freed you from slavery. I promise to love you and protect you. And this is HOW you REPAY ME? HARMING YOURSELF AND ACTING INSOLENTLY— TO ME?!" He roars and twists Hamish's hand even harder.

"AHHHHHH!"Hamish sobs loudly in pain. Tears soak his cheeks as his throat is sore from crying and screaming out loud. Look at him like crying and being in pain like this hurts Hades greatly. _But_—He has to make this clear for this little shit to know that this is _serious_. That he is NOT allowed to harm himself OR let himself getting hurt under any situations or circumstance.

"Listen up you little bastard. New rule. From now on, if you try to harm yourself or let yourself get hurt for whatever fucking reason you. I DON'T CARE! You will be punished. Severely. And if the reason is saving _someone_ from their death. I'll kill them. No mercy. If someone hurts you. I will have their heads on spikes. God or spirit or demon or specter or whatever the fuck they are in Hell and all of the other realms that has ever existed. If I see only a drop of blood on your body, someone will pay for that. You or them or BOTH."

"Now, I suggest you carve all of what I just said to your tiny brain, bolded, italicized and underlined. _Every— single— words._ This rule is as gravely important as the first rule I just taught you a few hours ago. I suspect you have not forgotten it, haven't you? Because trust me darling you won't like it when I remind them to you. Sincerely."

_"Do—you—understand?"_

No answer.

Because if Hamish says something now. It would likely be 'Fuck you' at the worst or 'Screw you' at the least. In which either of them that he wishes to say out loud right now at this 'fire and blood' situation. Also, it will definitely anger Hades to his best and Asclepius is still at his mercy. So he decides to shut his mouth.

"I—am—asking—you—a—question."

No response.

A full minute passes.

The trio, the victimized audience, gulps in terror as they all whisper a ghostly 'No fuck' on their mouth. No one can hear it but Hamish can make out the word by just looking at them. Their face is running out of blood. Even a tanned God like Thanatos looks pale.

* * *

"Why are you here Thanatos?" Hades asks nonchalantly on the red divan in the living room. With his face leaning on his hands. His eyes are emotionless as he stares at nothing.

"Your Majesty… H-Ha… Hamis—"

"I'm asking _why you are here."_ Hades asks again, his voice is still monotone.

"T-The prisoner," Thanatos says difficulty, casting his eyes down. "I can't do it."

"What can't you do?"

"Torturing him your Majesty. I can't."

"Why can't you do it?"

"…I just can't. I can't do it. I'm not fit for this. I'm not a torturer," Thanatos says with trembling voice.

"Thanatos," Hades says as he looks up at his loyal courtier the first time. "You're my most trusted God in this whole cosmos. I can't trust anyone but you."

"…Y-Your Majesty…" Says Thanatos emotionally.

"That's why… I need you to do this… For me… _Because_—If you make me go to the dungeon right now. The twelve Olympians will be missing a God..."

Thanatos' face is bloodless.

"…Nobody wants that, I suppose," Hades finishes his sentences idly.

"…I-I get it."

"Good."

"Asclepius," says Hades and the doctor steps in front of him.

"Your Majesty."

"Write me that report. Now. What happened. How many. Everything in date orders. Details. You have one hour."

"Yes your Majesty."

"All three of you," Hades says at he goes back to staring at nothing again. "Stay here. With me. Tonight."

"I don't want to be alone tonight."

"…Yes… your Majesty," says Thanatos, Mike and Asclepius at the same time as they bow their head down.

"And possibly keep me busy so I won't do anything at I might deeply regret later on. Would you?"

There's silence before everyone speaks up with trembling voice that fills with sorrow and pity for a certain boy that has been pushed into their life, that they really adore even though they've just known him for no longer than two weeks.

"Yes your Majesty," says the trio all at once.

-Tbc-

* * *

I have to cut out the DragonXXX in last chapter's sneak peek because this chapter seems to be a little longer than expected. Sorry girls (。_＋)＼


	15. The Fall-Part 1

**Chapter 15:**** The Fall-Part I  
**

"Oooh, I-I can believe it…"

"I don't feel hurt at all!" He smiles widely.

"Not even a tiny bit!" Exclaims Hamish in genuine amazement as he props himself up on one elbow and looks at his bandaged left hand turning it over and over again in delighted disbelief.

"Thank you doctor!" he says and smiles adorably at Asclepius.

"You're welcome, dear," says Asclepius as he gives Hamish a small smile.

"Will I have any scars left after this?" Hamish asks.

"…No. No scar. Absolutely 100% scar-free …"

"Wow! You really are the best doctor in the world!"

"…I… Thank you dear… you're flattering me," the old doctor says as he looks down, avoiding Hamish's gaze.

"But I can't say that I'm not because I am," and he lets out a low chuckle, laughing hilariously at his own joke.

Hamish laughs at that. "You are," the blonde says. "I feel really well now. I think my stomach is fully healed too."

Asclepius smiles kindly at him.

"I… I'm glad that you're okay," he says and looks at the doctor then glances to Mike and Thanatos who stand still. "And you too."

They smile at him, but say nothing.

"And I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble," he says, his voice gets smaller.

They don't say anything at all but just stare at him. Hamish begins to feel a little worry.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks warily, biting his lower lip in penitence. His beautiful face turns sad as he's afraid that his only friends here are angry at him.

There's silence before Thanatos comes to sit on the bed.

"We are not. How could we ever get angry at you?" He says and takes Hamish's small hand into his palm. Mike gives him a pat on his skinny shoulder and smiles at him.

"I owe you my soul," Asclepius says and he gives Hamish a deep bow. "I wouldn't say life because I am dead… But if it weren't for you convincing his Majesty to spare me, my head would be on a spike now. So thank you, my lord."

Hamish's mouth drops open. "Please don't do that!" he says hurriedly. "You've cured me from my sickness and healed my hand. It's me who has to thank you."

"…I'm no lord. Never have been and will never be one," he adds quietly.

For some reason, Thanatos, Mike and Asclepius all think he isn't one as well. Because they have a feeling that he would be something even greater than that. And if he's not. There would only be one way. That he couldn't survive till that day and none of them want that to happen to him.

"Urg… Em," Hamish clears his throat and looks around the bedroom. "This is the main bedroom. I wasn't here yesterday but in the other room. Someone moved me?" He asks inquiringly.

"…His Majesty moved you," Mike says. "You were in deep sleep."

"Ohh…" Hamish nods understandably, and then his face turns stiff. "Was he angry?" He asks nervously, his blue eyes loads with fear.

No one answers his question.

"Oh no…" Hamish groans as he sinks deep to the pillow, hands covering his face in a troubled manner. "He was and he is. I know it… He looked so horrible in the garden!"

"Good thing that I passed out during the healing so I didn't have to witness how angry he was," he says and lets out a shudder and then a relieved sigh. However his thoughts quickly turn back to horrors again. "He's not going to let me off easily," he utters terrified. "Oh God, what am I gonna do? I was so lucky to get off from the chess game yesterday and now this—again!"

"Child…" Thanatos says as Hamish looks up at him.

"Um… Yes?"

The kind god seems a little hesitant before he finally says:

"I don't think he will ever be angry at you again."

* * *

_"I am asking you a question,"_ Hades growled each word separately in animalistic tone. His blues eyes were so pale and glinted like a wild hungry beast as it locked tightly at the small man in bed. His gorgeous face was white of anger, his teeth clenched so tight that they would crack due to the pressure that he put on them.

His response was Hamish's silence as he coolly stared back at Hades in a horrifyingly calm manner. His gaze was impassible, unimpressed and unafraid. He was no longer crying as the tears on his face were all dried up. No more whimpering either.

And a full minute passed.

Thanatos, Mike and Asclepius weren't surprise when the blonde was roughly yanked off the bed by the iron collar on his neck, then pulled up and dragged out of the room. Things happened so quickly that when they ran after him, the door slammed shut and locked them securely inside the chamber.

Mike and Asclepius shouted and begged while Thanatos banged on the door with all of his strength but it didn't budge even a tiny bit.

"STAND BACK!" Ordered Thanatos as his wings flashed out and he began to create a magic force and slammed it toward the door. But to his surprise, the forced repelled back at him and sent him fly over the bed which his body smashed into pieces.

"Thanatos!" Screamed Mike and Asclepius as they ran toward him to help him up but Thanatos quickly got up by himself.

"I'm fine!" He said hastily and ran toward the door again but abruptly stopped when he saws the glowing celestial signs on the door.

"The sign!" Yelled Mike and Asclepius as they flew backward, away from the door.

"We're trapped…"

…

It was cold. So cold. Frozen-to-bone cold.

And there was water everywhere. His whole body was embraced with water. It drained the air out of him, leaving him breathless.

Hah. Death in the water… Not a bad a way to die as he expected to be killed in a more brutal way. This was peaceful and somehow, he felt like he was going home. Being in the water like this, letting it took away his life bit by bit—it seemed right. That was it. He decided. This was how he wanted to die. Not to be whipped to death, raped to death, or burned to death. But dead in the water.

He closed his eyes when he felt the light began to dim.

And then he was pulled up.

He lay motionless in his arm. His golden hair glimmered in the light coming from the bright aurora sky. This sky was more beautiful than any of those magically formed stars combined. His body was soaked wet with water as it made the white, sheer dress he was wearing cling tightly on his flawless radiant skin instead of a dead corpse-like color it should had been when normal people drowned. His lips were a soft cherry red instead of pale. His eyelashes were longer and had thickened.

He knew Hamish was beautiful. But, this was the first time he had ever seen Hamish this beautiful. So gorgeous and dazzling like a God.

He looked perfect.

He wasn't the perfection of perfection. Wasn't the most perfect of all. And he was definitely not manly perfect; his body was too thin to the fit that standard. Not a girly type of perfect either. He would not be distinguished as a woman. His look was clearly had boyish identifiers. Too boyish to ever be mistaken as girl….But his look was definitely youthful… …That was it. A youthful perfect. The perfection of a young, lusty and lustful beauty.

He did nothing but stare hypnotically at his beautiful lover. Blue-grey eyes scrutinized every inch of the little body all over. Ravishing him with his eyes. He looked so small in his arms. So weak and wet, so helpless and vulnerable, so beautiful and inviting. A tantalizing sight.

All of the anger and fury inside Hades melted away just by looking at him. How could something like this ever happen to him? He had never been affected by beauty and charm. He was not a perverted and greedy God like his brothers who took any beautiful maidens (or virgin adolescents, however rare it may be) that had ever been born. He was NOT like that… until now…

Still… Why a man? Really why? _WHY?!_ Well yeah, he was still very bothered at the fact that Hamish was a man. Hamish didn't need to remind him that because he already knew it. He wasn't an idiot. But it didn't make any sense, at least to him. He was pretty sure that he could never ever fall in love again. Amour and carnal pleasure weren't his areas. He wasn't interested in anything but his work. His _power, _to be specific. He didn't have time for such tedious things like that.

Not until he met her. That bitch.

Then him. This stupid and annoying twerp.

…At that, Hades let out a long string of cantankerous swearing. Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with his love life? Why were the only people he had ever met and cared about were all bitches and bastards. Really, right now, a horrifyingly huge part of him wanted to summon his sword to kill that bitch and son of a bitch that caused him to waste so much of his time and attention. Made him think about them. Made him like this. He really wanted to do it. Trust him, he _did._ He wanted them dead. And it would be so easy to do it. So easy…

But he couldn't.

If he could get rid of them that easily, there would be no story to deal with and none of this would have happened.

…Fuck.

Then Hamish coughed and slowly opened his eyes.

As soon as his sense came back to him. He brought both of his shaking arms to hug his trembling, soaking body. Hamish then winced at the tremendous pain in his right wrist as he used his bandaged left hand to cradle the injured wrist to his chest. His teeth clattered in the freezing cold and he no longer dared to look defiantly at Hades, which was the main reason why the God had to drown him in the pool in the first place.

Hades was still very much angry. _(Of course.)_ But seeing Hamish curled up, shaking and desperately struggling not to cry or whimper in front of the God, couldn't help but make Hades soften down. Though he was also irritated at the same time at Hamish's final residual act of obstinacy.

_Hmph, how foolish_. Dare to be stubborn with him? King of the Underworld? _Stupid boy._ Perhaps he should tell Hamish how he usually dealt with the people who ever had the gut to dare to defy or act insolently to him. But it would definitely not a very nice story to tell the person who you just declared your love to.

…Actually not love… But something closed to that. Like 7% out of 100% on the liking scale…

That was a lot. Absolutely beating his record as he had never loved anyone that much. Hades mused. Then he abruptly broke his train of thoughts he had and stopped staring off into space. He glanced to Hamish who was still shaking miserably in his lap. At least he didn't try to get away from his hold or at least he didn't resist simply because he didn't have any strength left to do that.

Hades eyed his little lover for a little bit before he finally brought his hand up to hold Hamish's face and gently lifted it up so he could look at him. Those beautiful blue eyes stared back at his with a deep gape that could seemingly pierce through his soul. Nonetheless, they were frightened, filled with horror and fear. And a bit of hatred and anger too but his eyes were overwhelmed with the look of terror.

Then he noticed Hamish's eyes were lighter than their usual color. Two shades lighter to be exact. It was bright azure color instead of the deep blue. He frowned, thinking.

"…W-Why?" Hamish said so suddenly that brought him out of his thought.

"Why what?" Hades asked, his face was cold and hard, but it was no longer angry.

"…Why… did… you… pull…me up?" He asked hesitantly.

Hades slightly cocked his head to the side as he stared at Hamish, thinking about an alternate response for the question because the first five responses that flashed through his mind were too violent. In the end, he decided not to answer because he had no nice answers and would probably slap Hamish. Which he didn't want to it because he had promised not to beat him anymore.

"…Why didn't… you let me die? …Why… Why do you keep torturing me?" Hamish whispered tears dripped down on his cheeks.

"Torturing? You mean protecting." He stated firmly.

"Does this look like protecting to you?" Hamish gritted his teeth as he held his right wrist up. The skin around it was bruised and swollen in red and purple color.

"Ah!" Hades spoke up as he pointed a finger at Hamish, his face turned serious. "That's different."

Hamish fixed him a hard look.

"You violated my rule," Hades said. "I promised I will not beat you for anything _unless_ the reason was _the rules._" He emphasized on the two final words.

Hamish blinked like he wanted to refute Hades' words but luckily, no words slipped out of his mouth.

"What you did was _stupid_ and _unforgivable_," Hades hissed, his face hardened and cold. "If I let you get off unpunished, you would think it was just a minor issue and would likely do something foolish like that again next time. BUT IT WAS NOT A MINOR ISSUE. IT'S IMPORTANT. DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU COULD HAVE DIED THE MOST HORRIBLE AND PAINFUL DEAD YOU RECKLESS FOOL?" he roared savagely, his grip tightened on Hamish's chin.

"Argg… arggg…!" Hamish whimpered as he brought his hands up in attempt to break apart from Hades. But that only served to make the God's grip tighten on his flesh.

"AND YOU DON'T EVEN REGRET YOUR OFFENSE AND YOU CONTINUE TO BEHAVE STUBBORNLY AND INSOLENTLY. YOU STILL THOUGHT THAT YOUR STUPID ACTION WAS RIGHT, DON'T YOU?" Hades roared as his eyes glowed with anger like a wild, hungry beast aiming at its prey. His firm hands shook Hamish's shoulders violently and he began to shout a tirade of cursing and scolding at the wet, shaking boy.

Hamish…he was just too stunned and scared that he didn't dare to say anything or move anymore. He didn't even dare to cry or breathe as he kept his mouth shut and endured the terrible terrorization and shaking from the furious God. And Hades also occasionally shot random blue fireballs during his speech to express his anger which scared the poor boy off even more.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! THE MORE I TALK THE STUPIDER I REALIZE YOU ARE, YOU FUCKING UNGRATEFUL MORON," Hades yelled as he punched the marble ground right next to Hamish, cracking it. And it also made the water from both side of the pool shot straight up to the sky before poured back down and wet both of them.

"WHY? YOU ASKED WHY I DIDN'T LET YOU DIE? ASKING THAT QUESTION OBVIOUSLY PROVED THAT YOU'RE ITCHING FOR A BEATING. IF YOU WANT IT SO BAD, JUST ASK. AND I'LL GIVE YOU A BEATING THAT A THOUSAND YEARS LATER NOBODY WOULD EVEN DARE CARVE DOWN THE DETAILS!" Shouted Hades as he let out a furious, inhumane snarl. Water trailed from his face which seemed paler than the moon. His lips were colorless and trembling but definitely not from the cold or freezing but the flaming wrath.

He was so angry. _Why was it always like this? _He tried so hard to protect the one he cared about. To show him how serious he was when he said he had strong feeling for him. And he would protect and never let him get hurt ever again. But it always ended up with more pain and tears.

He wanted Hamish to laugh, to be happy. But every time they were together, shitty just things happened and he couldn't control himself anymore and started to give in to his rage.

Things never went smoothly in his life. It was _unfair._ Why did he always have to be the one who took all the worst things? Why did everyone betray him? First it was his mother. Then both of his brothers tricked him, banished him to the cold, dark Underworld. Then came the two people that he loved most and cared about that betrayed him. He would never ever forgive them. Indeed just thinking about them was enough to make him want to release a plague upon the earth.

Why did all of those things happen to him? What was so different between him and his brothers? They were kings and so was he. They were all Gods. He was certainly as strong as them. As beautiful. He's handsome, powerful. He was faithful in love. So why couldn't he have happiness? Why could nobody love him? Why did they all run away from him? _WHY?!_

There was a great sorrow in those thoughts.

Why did it have to be so hard…Hades closed his eyes in frustration…He really doesn't know what he did to deserve this…He was innocent once….

He had given up on love until 13 days ago, when he met Hamish. That night, the first feeling he felt for Hamish was pity. When Hamish looked up at him with his beautiful big blue eyes that were full of misery and despair and sorrow, something struck him. Hard. An unnamed sensation that seemed to be lost for so long.

Then when Poseidon beat him to the floor. He just scooted away and curled up as if his actions could keep him from the pain being inflicted on him and the fear that consumed him. He looked at Poseidon then glanced to him to see if he was going to join the beating. At that moment, Hades just wished that he could hug him to his arms, wipe away his tears and protect him from any harms and pains.

But he didn't do it. He didn't want to look like a fool and desperate sex-crazed freak that would hug a slave whom he had never met in his life in front of his brother.

He was cut from these thoughts by a faint sobbing sound. He looked up to see Hamish was shaking miserably in his lap. His face was pale and his eyes filled with tears. His chubby cheeks reddened from the cold. He jolted when seeing Hades looked at him. He sobbed but didn't dare to make a sound as he was afraid it would anger Hades even more.

It hurt. The way he looked at him. It was fear and terror. It proved that he failed. _Again._

"Stop it," growled Hades as he glowered at Hamish. "Why are you crying? _Huh_?"

But that only made Hamish cry and shake even more.

"You cry because you feel it's unjust that all of these things happen to you. You still think that I was wrong and you were right, don't you?" Hades hissed in a cold, angry tone.

"Huh…huh…huh..." The response was Hamish's choking sobs as he brought his hands to cover his mouth, trying to stifle his own cries.

Hades gritted his teeth as he stared at his lover. His fists curled so tight against his palms that it could draw blood. He didn't know what he had done but he then heard Hamish's sharp, painful cry.

Things happened so fast that when he looked up, Hamish was no longer sitting in his laps but sprawling on the ground. He slowly brought his bandaged left hand to his cheek; his sobbing became loud and hysterical.

It took a good five seconds for him to realize that he just pushed Hamish out of his laps.

Within half a second, Hades immediately was by Hamish's side as he swiftly grabbed his shoulders and lifted him up from the ground. But as soon as Hades touched him, Hamish began to squirm to get away as he brought both of his trembling arms up to cover his face. As if he feared that Hades would beat him.

"Stop it!" Hades ordered as he held him tightly by his shoulders. "Stop!"

Hamish didn't stop.

"You don't even _listen_ to my words now?" The question was intended to be soft. But it came out a threat.

Slowly, Hamish stopped struggling.

"Put down your hands," Hades said firmly.

Hamish just hiccuped. Hades couldn't stand it anymore as he yanked Hamish's hands off from his face and his eyes widen at what he saw.

Hamish's left cheek was swollen, swelling actually. He could tell it would swell to a larger size. His cheek was raw and pink. The cheek was stinging. The heat could be felt coming off of it. It was inflamed, but that actually wasn't the worst of it. Blood dripped from his nose and over his lips. Dark red and purple splotches were forming near his lips and on his cheek. And there was just so much blood. His blood was dripping past his chin and cheeks, staining the marble floor with a dark, scarlet hue that seemed like it could never be washed away much like the blood covering his face. It seemed like the astoundingly frightful crimson color that painted his face could never be washed. It hurt to look at the blood and bruises. Bruises and blood. Bruises a more terrifying color than the blood.

Hades just stared and stared at him. Shocked.

He didn't mean to do it. He didn't mean to push him away. He didn't mean to let him get hurt. It was just an accident.

"I…" Hades said. He had to explain but words couldn't come out of his mouth. They just stuck in his throat.

It was so FUCKING difficult.

"…Do not disobey me again or next time it won't be your face bleeding."

And it just came out like that. Saying sorry was impossible for him but threatening and saying hurtful things like that just came out so easily. Like it was second nature.

A monster's nature.

His nature.

Hamish had no idea how much he hated himself for that.

But after all…maybe Hades was meant to be mean and bad.

He was a monster.

Like any God…

Hamish stopped crying immediately. His face turned from shock to angry, then it became hurt to understanding and finally it was just plain fear and revulsion.

…

It was a long, long walk back to the mansion as both of them said nothing to each other. The only noise there was the clattering sound of the chain of the iron collar. To be honest, what else to say? It was over. He finally got it now. All of the futile promises made him think that he was special and important were just lies. He didn't believe it since the beginning but the sincerity in those beautiful blue-grey eyes had made him think for a moment that it was truth. The warmth of those strong arms, that seductive voice had he fallen for it. How foolish and naïve he was.

He was a delusional to think that there was something between them rather than lust and carnal desire.

Of course, how could he believe that he was special to anyone? Especially to someone who was perfect and powerful like Hades, (minus his personality which was a whole different story.)

Hades carried him into a grand open chamber which had a large stony balcony and put him down to a divan bed. His face was emotionless and unreadable as he looked down his lover.

Hamish just sat at the exact spot where Hades put him down, unmoving. Water dripped down from his golden hair that shone with a gleaming color at the reflected sunset resembled light. The left of his face was flawless while the other half was bruised and bleeding from that push. The wounds were getting more and more visible on his face as the blood had turned into a dark red color.

Getting stabbed in his heart by a spear was much less painful than seeing this. He was sure of it. He had been stabbed in his heart before.

His hand slowly reached for his beloved's face, carefully brushed the bruises on his soft skin. Hamish didn't even look at him or react to his touch. His eyes were blank and misty just like his face. He was no longer crying but he could still see the dried trail of tears on that lovely face.

Hamish flinched when Hades touched his dress as the God started to undress him. Even though they had slept with each other for too many times, it still felt so humiliating to be naked, to be exposed in front of Hades. He let out a small sob when the dress was dropped on the floor. His eyes clenched shut as he wrapped his arms around his bare chest, his body trembling from the freezing air in the room. The only thing on his body now was just the thick, iron collar lingered on his neck.

He hated this. He hated this so much. He hated to look pathetic and disgraceful in front of people, much less the person he hated and despised so much like the one who stood before him. He hated to be presented like a slut, to be touched, violated against his will. He wondered what Hades was going to do to him. Rape him? Or punish him in other ways? Maybe put things into his body. Tie him up? Brand him? Beat him?

How could he possibly live like this? To live on his tiptoes based on someone's mood and mercy. He wanted to live. So much. But he'd rather die than lived like this, to live with this _beast._

He felt cold lips touching his wounded cheek, trailing along his jaw. Hamish stared blandly over Hades' shoulder and that was when he noticed the beautiful balcony with its trailing ivy vines that wrapped around pillars the color of pure, snow white lily petals. Rich pink flowers bloomed on the vines and were the ruby gems of the balcony. This room was built next to the balcony where the cliff with the beautiful but deadly bottomless waterfall resided underneath the stone balcony.

His view was cut when Hades lifted his face to him, he reluctantly looked back to see the God was looking at him with a soft gaze.

"Do you feel better now?" asked Hades.

Hamish's face slightly twisted then he realized his face was no longer hurt. He brought his bandaged hand to his nose and cheek to check it to find his bruises were all healed up. He gave Hades a quick glance before turned away from him.

He heard a sigh before a white fur cloak appeared (out of nowhere) and was wrapped around him. He looked at the cloak then glanced back Hades again. The God gave him a stern look.

"I don't want something like this to ever happen again. If there is a next time, the punishment will be strict and I will definitely not heal you up," Hades told him in a warning tone then glanced down at his right hand, his eyes slightly narrowed but stretched out immediately. "Keep that for a few days. Its pain will remind you that what I said is deadly serious and I'm not joking about this."

Hamish gave no response during the whole conversation. Normally, it would have upset Hades but the God didn't seem to mind. Hades then stood up and turned to his back. "It's getting dark now…I'll take you back to bed—"

"There won't be next time," spoke Hamish for the first time.

* * *

"Lord Thanatos, what do you mean he will never be angry at me again?" Hamish asks, confused.

Thanatos looks at him for a little bit before gives him a small smile. "I mean you don't have to worry child. Hades will not punish you."

Hamish cocks his head aside, his lips pursed. "Really?" He asks his voice fills with doubt. The kind God just laughs at him.

"Of course. I—Thanatos, guarantee to you that you will walk unharmed today and most certainly from now on, you will never be hurt again. His Majesty won't let that happen. I will not let it happen," Thanatos says firmly as he smiles at the lovely boy.

Hamish gives him his adorable, touching look, that God can't help but grin widely at.

"Everyone is so nice to me," Hamish says. "I'm so lucky to have met you guys. If it weren't you but someone else, I don't know what my life would be like." He finished the sentence with a shudder, doesn't dare to think further more about the 'if'.

He decides to change the topic from such dark themes to something…perhaps a little lighter in nature.

"Anyway, where is he, Hades?"

"He's dealing with the court work and he won't be back until evening," Thanatos answers him.

"Why, miss him already?" teases Mike. Hamish rolls his eyes.

"More like the opposite," Hamish grumbles sullenly and he receives a chuckle from Thanatos.

"Us too but don't tell him that okay?" Thanatos says and winks at him.

"I won't," grins Hamish and then a grumbling sound cuts into the conversation.

*Ooooot oooot oooooot*

"Oops… I-I…!" Hamish stammers embarrassingly as his cheeks reddened. Hands hugging his belly.

"What's that?" Thanatos asks immediately.

"Oh my god, I forgot!" exclaims Mike before Hamish can answer. "You haven't eaten anything at all since yesterday."

"I-I had breakfast," utters Hamish.

"Not enough!" Mike retorts. "I will bring you food now!" And he hurriedly exits the room.

"…Mike," Thanatos sighs and shakes his head.

"What's so noisy?" Asks Asclepius as he pokes his head from the other room.

"Mike forgot Hamish's breakfast," Thanatos tells him.

"…Mike," Asclepius rolls his eyes and enters the room, holding a golden tray with a white jade glass on it. "His chatty mood really goes up these days. Especially with the little newcomer here," he says and shoots Hamish a smile. "But can't say that I don't like him this way now."

"Umm, why? He wasn't chatty before I came here?" asks Hamish, surprise.

"No he has always been chatty but not as much as he is now. Why do you think I knew your name before I had even met you?" says Asclepius. Hamish giggles in respond.

"You know, Mike and I are the only spirits that are allowed to stay in this palace. He's been here for 40 years. Before I came here, he was pretty much alone by himself. Thanatos is busy, his Majesty… Well… urg!" Asclepius shudders without finishing the sentence as he gives Hamish and Thanatos an acknowledging look, which is received with understanding nods in return from both his friend and his patient.

"This is yours," says Asclepius and he put the medicine glass on the end table next to the bed. "But don't drink it now. You have to eat first before taking this medicine."

"Umm," Hamish nods.

"Okay, since we have some time before Mike's back. Perhaps we should have a little conversation about your health. How are you feeling dear?" asks the doctor as he pulls a chair and sits next to Hamish.

"I'm good."

"Do you feel slight head, heavy head, trembling, tense, nervous, sore, aching anywhere on your body?"

Hamish tests his body by moving a little bit then answers, "No, I don't."

"Mmm, right you are hungry now right? Do you feel irritated in your stomach or flatulence? Do you feel like you want to vomit?"

"Uh… no."

"Good, then I think your stomach is completely healed. Now move on to your hand. Can I see your right hand?"

"…Sure, here," Hamish says, slightly surprised as he brings his good right hand to the doctor, which he examines it carefully.

"Mmm… Doctor, aren't you supposed to look at my other hand?"

He doesn't think there is something wrong with his right hand.

"No that hand is fine," Asclepius says immediately as he twists Hamish's right wrist a little bit. "Do you feel hurt?"

"No… No, I'm not," Hamish answers.

"Not at all? Even a tiny bit?" asks the doctor.

"No," Hamish says. "Why? I didn't think I was even injured there."

The old doctor stares at him a little bit before he shrugs, "Ahh, nah nothing. Just my habit to be careful. Normally, I usually do a body check to make sure…"

"Uh! Please don't mention 'body check'. Have you forgotten yesterday already?" Hamish says, his face turns red. Asclepius seems to remember it as he smiles dryly.

"Why? What had I been missing?" asks Thanatos.

Asclepius glances at his friend. "Nothing, it was just his Majesty declared his lo—"

"Ahhh, I feel a little dizzy," Hamish cuts him off as his face twists. Thanatos and Asclepius immediately stop talking and turn to him.

"Are you okay?" They ask worryingly.

"…I-I… Ohhhh… Ahhh…" Hamish pretends to groan. Actually, he isn't dizzy at all. It's just he doesn't want Asclepius to tell Thanatos that embarrassing 'body check' story as Hades screamed at the doctor that he was more precious than any treasure in this _whole universe!_ And Asclepius didn't deserve to even touch him, according to Hades.

And then Mike yells from the hall. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Ooh, breakfast!" Hamish cries happily, as he jumps out of bed.

"Hey, didn't you just say that you are dizzy?" asks Thanatos, his eyebrow arches.

"Uh… I was but… I'm fine now… haha," Hamish answers as he gives them a wide grin, then runs out of chamber.

Thanatos and Asclepius look at each other before they both sigh, shaking their heads.

"Poor kid. Such a lovely and innocent child. His parents must have loved him very much," Asclepius says quietly.

Thanatos looks at his friend. "I'm sure they would."

"They must be very heartbroken if they knew what had he been through," says the old doctor, his voice fills pity and anger.

"If I could, I would kill all of them in the slowest and most painful way," Thanatos says darkly and he quickly exits the bedroom with Asclepius follows behind him.

* * *

_"What?"_ Hades said and turned around to face him.

"You heard me," Hamish responded shortly as he got up from the divan.

Hades' eyes were cold and pale as he shot Hamish a deadly look that was sharper than the sharpest sword.

"I heard what you said from the beginning." He eyes burned into Hamish.

"_But,_ I want to know what—do—you—mean—by—that?" he growled in a deep tone and stalked closer to Hamish, forced him to instinctively move sideways.

Hades answered himself.

"I actually can guess what you were trying to say," He began slowly.

"If that was your acknowledgement that you took in what I just told you, then I don't like the tone you're using."

Then he added in a threatening manner, "But if it were other than that, which I sincerely hope isn't for your own sake, then you have some very serious trouble coming."

Hamish's mouth twitched into a smirk. "You're quite a clever God." He smartly said. A sudden confidence sprouting from him.

He was so dead, he knew it but he couldn't stop. There was no going back now as he continued. "I actually meant your second guess. I am not acknowledging what you said. I am not agreeing with it."

"Hmph… Well then I guess you have this coming," Hades muttered nonchalantly and within a second, he appeared right in front of his lover, so close that their face just an inch apart.

Hamish gasped but he kept his face cool, not showing any fear although Hades' action had truly scared off half of the gut and pluckiness inside him.

Hades looked at him with a sharp, piercing gaze daring him to continue.

Hamish returned with his own tough, cold, unblinking stare but it was surely not as intimidating as it would have been a few minutes ago and certainly not as powerful as Hades'.

_Man up Hamish! Don't you dare be a weakling in front of him! You have to do this, _he told himself. He took a deep breath and summoned courage within himself. He would need it later if he were to do what he intended…

"What exactly did you mean then?" Hades asked quietly in his thick baritone voice. The voice sent a wave of abstract terror through Hamish's body, and he tried to resist.

"I…"

_No, no, no! Not now! Don't stammer! Don't stammer!_ He tried to encourage himself. He had to do this.

"…I…" (fuck!). Hamish huffed in shallow breath.

Hades glared at him, waiting for the answer.

"I… take it back…" Hamish said finally.

Hades was taken back with the answer. He didn't expect Hamish to be apologetic. Then Hamish spoke again.

"…My promise… to you," Hamish said and he quickly stepped backward, away from Hades.

He didn't expect that either.

_"What?"_ asked Hades in disbelief and confusion.

"…I won't live with you," Hamish said breathlessly.

"I don't want… to spend the rest of my life with a terrible person _like you_." He emphasized the last words and he never left Hades' gaze.

Hades was too shocked to be able to respond.

"…You're cruel… and mean to everyone. Even to the servants who are close and loyal to you," Hamish said as he took more steps back. "I can't live with you."

Hades was truly shocked and then he was infuriated. He was fucking pissed.

"And what are_ you_ going to do?" Hades said after a long silence as he strode closer to Hamish forcing the blonde to step more backward.

"Huh? What's your purpose of telling me all of that?! What choice do you think you have?!" Hades asked in a genuine confusion and curious manner as they clearly overtook any anger he possessed.

Truth be told, the words hurt Hades, but what was soon to come would hurt him more. It would be enough to kill him if he could die. Hades would lose _it._

He couldn't admit that right now though. So he questioned him more. He used his intelligence and wit.

"Going to move out?" He suggested mockingly, crossing his arms.

Hamish blinked at his sarcasm as he took one more step back. His back now touched the stone balcony. He could feel the cold air gust on his nape and the running sound of the waterfall pouring behind him.

"I do have a choice," he said, his voice shaking as he looked at Hades.

"In my most desperate times, I was tempted to do it. To free myself out of the long suffering and misery. But I didn't. Because I thought maybe… maybe there was still a way out for me… An escape... But my hope was crushed when your brother took me here—To Hell.

"Though all my time here wasn't all unpleasant—it definitely was not as horrible as the time I was with your brother. Not even close. But—"

"Shut up!" Hades growled impatiently, looking like he was about to fall asleep. He brought his hand up to scratch his head as he felt suddenly overwhelmed by a distinct lack of interest in this particular topic.

"Stop this rambling. Get to the point," he said annoyed, crossing his arms. "What do you want?"

Hamish was silent for a moment before he spoke up again.

"Well… I can't live with you. But I can't escape without going through Hell. I have had more than enough pain for a lifetime. And if I live with you, people will die and I will suffer. Neither of which I want. So many people died because of me. If any more die than already have, I don't think I could sleep again for the rest of my life." he said.

He took one last deep breath and he had all the strength he needed now.

"So the best way to ensure that everyone will be happy and safe and hurt no more is… for me to die," Hamish finished the sentence with a tear trailing down on his cheek. Then he let his body fall backward off the balcony.

-Tbc-

* * *

Hades love-liking scale on everyone:

Hamish: 7/100 (Love)

Thanatos (Most trusted one in his whole world): 5/100 (Like)

Radamanthus aka Mike: 0/100

Asclepius aka the doctor: -10/100

The chancellor aka old pain in the ass: #$%/100

Hell gang: -30/100

Poseidon: -40/100

Zeus: #$%/100

The bitch: #$%/100

Himself: 30/100

...


	16. The Fall-Part 2

I am so sorry for the late update. Many important things are happening at this very moment in my life and I'm just... overwhelming! Not that I'm unhappy though. I'm very happy! Just celebrate my birthday yesterday so give me 'presents' now and make this day one of the happiest day of my life!

And happy birthday sapphireanime! You have the same birthday as mine! Best wishes for you. This chapter is my present for you, I hope you like it :D

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Fall-Part 2**

Hamish never wished to go heaven when he decided he must die. He didn't fancy such an opulent dream after what had happened. The fact that it wasn't his fault, because he hadn't asked to be born to his father and mother, he never asked for his father to anger a god so powerful as Poseidon, he never asked for Poseidon to come, and he certainly didn't make Poseidon destroy the village, didn't serve to relive him of any of the guilt he felt or make him innocent in that tragedy. He could have always tried to do more. He could have died with them. Besides, the sins of our fathers always manage to be a part of the lives of their children. Always. That was something even Poseidon or Hades or even Zeus, King of the Gods, could ever change. So how could Hamish be the blamed for the ways of the universe? It's not as if he created. Nevertheless, no matter the reasoning or vindication behind the event, the simple fact was that he was still the reason why three hundred and twenty one innocent people, including those as innocent and pure as children and newborn infants, he was Poseidon's reason as to why, these people were savagely massacred by his hand of a God—a holy being that was supposed to be the protector of human kind.

As he died though, he wished to be forgiven, to rest in peace.

He wanted to leave this wretched life, to be free of bondage and torture.

He dreamed to be his own person again, to be able to control own body and will. Not to be kept as a plaything and a pet to entertain, to be humiliated and beaten by people.

Illusory dream it was. Who was he kidding? Even if he had ever escaped here, where would he go? He had nothing. No home to go back. No family. No money. He didn't even have a set of clothes to cover his body with. His clothes were tore off right after he was captured. Poseidon kept him naked to show him that he was worse than a dog. He even said to him that he would love to turn him into a real dog but he was afraid that would bring shame to the animal kind.

If that was not cruel enough, every time Poseidon saw him, he beat him with anything he saw until he could no longer move. Poseidon was only satisfied until he had broken at least three bones in his body. And he did that everyday till the point when Hamish was too hurt to scream or sob at the intolerable pain. To the point where he couldn't even hug his body because it was bleeding so bad and it hurt to be touched even softly.

Yet, he didn't die. Normal people would have but he wasn't one. He just kept living despite how many beatings and how much torture he received. And trust him, those punishments weren't lenient. They were brutal and merciless. He was beaten like a wild dangerous animal and he was treated worse than a dog. Indeed a diseased hog might have kept in a better place than him.

His dungeon was small and dirty as shit, piss, spew and blood were scattered all over the floor. The gray stone wall was thick with dust and slimy mucus. The smell was disgusting and it was the companion to revolting smell of blood. The utter stinking odor of those disgusting manure was enough to make one sick to death even without continuous abusing.

It was always hot at day and cold at night. So during the daytime, he had to draw to the furthest corner, held his nose and his breath, as he endured the heated evaporation of that sickening smell. But that was just the first few days, later on he would be too injured to even hold his nose or breath. He just lied in exact spot where he was beaten and stayed there until the next torture session.

And then one day, of which day he was not very certain, but he did know he was very near death. Finally. Just one more strike or kick would have definitely send him to the Underworld and he prayed for it. He prayed for his torturers to come and deliver the final blow, to end his endless suffering. He wanted it to be over. He could feel it. He was done with his life at this point and he was ready or somebody, anybody, to just kill him. But instead, they came and dragged him to Poseidon who took him to the Underworld, but to his dismay, they took him alive. not dead as he hoped. He went to the Underworld alive. And when he arrived he had expected to be treated with the same contempt and cruelty Poseidon showed him. He expected that it would just be someone else, someone new, prolonging his pain.

In contrary to his expectation about his fate when arriving to Hell, the Lord of the Dead—Hades wasn't cruel to him as he was so certain he would be since knew he the reason why Poseidon took him to Hell in the first place was to cause him worse pain. He had run out of torturing ideas. Poseidon wanted Hamish to suffer a fate worse than death, an eternity, alive, for Hamish to writhe with pain. Who better to make an individual suffer forever than the King of the Underworld? After all, it was his job. This is what Poseidon expected of his younger, dark-haired, brooding brother. He expected to lay back and his revenge against Hamish's father to be sated. This is what Hamish expected too. For God's sake, he was brought to Hell! H.E.L.L! What is one supposed to expect? Hamish though Poseidon would get what he wanted.

But Hades didn't do that.

He wasn't beaten or abused. He wasn't thrown to a cell or forced to perform any sexual acts. To his utter disbelief, he wasn't even chained up or insulted and scorned at, even just a little.

King of the Underworld, a divine being that was known for his infamous cold-bloodedness and cruelty, wasn't even a little mean to him. Not even a name-call. Nothing.

He gave him food, clothes and a soft bed that had warm blanket and pillows.

He even… even said, ever so gently:

_"It's safe now. Just sleep. You'll not be hurt ever again. I will make sure of that."_

No one would ever know how much those words meant to him. They were like miracles that swept away all of his sorrow and fear. They made him believe that all those horrible things that happened to him were all over. He believed it. He believed him.

He believed Hades.

He believed Hades was different than his brother. That he wasn't a cruel, heartless monster like people feared him to be.

Hades was kind to him.

He held on that thought as the reason for him to live on and survive despite how folly it was. Kind? A God? Especially the God King of the Hell? He was so stupid, he knew it. But what other choice did he have? He became scared that Hades could at any time turn his back on him and do what Poseidon had expected him to do. Hamish didn't think he could endure anymore torture after what he already did.

But maybe Hades wouldn't. Maybe he was really kind and reasonable God and he would pity and listen to his story. And maybe… maybe…

Hades would let him go.

Wasn't that a beautiful idea?

Hades, the kind God, would release him.

He would free him. Let him go back to find his sister. She must be terribly lost and scared, all alone by herself up there in the Living land.

In time he could have that.

Maybe, one day, he would get back his freedom.

Freedom.

* * *

When Hamish's eyes blinked open, he had expected himself to be dead but to his utter dismay and absolute horror he realized he was lying on Hades' lap. But the God wasn't looking at him but somewhere in the far distance. However, it wasn't long when Hades glanced back at him and Hamish caught the most terrifying look that he had ever seen at this point of his life (or afterlife, he wasn't sure of which he was experiencing now!).

Hades' eyes were a terrible and empty. It seemed like there was nothing but evil and cruelty dominated within them. His face was deathly pale and totally emotionless but Hamish clearly saw that it was just a mask to cover the fury and sadistic intention Hades held over him. Liked he wished to skin him alive, rip his beating heart from his chest, impale him through his groin, gouge out one of his eyes, and then proceed to slowly tear his limbs and organs into pieces, all the while Hamish was conscious. It was a hard look. Crazed. Staring intently at nothing, because there was only one thing he could see. An uncontrollable rage. A fury that made people sick. Sick in the head. It was the look of the insane.

Hamish just froze dead. He didn't dare to say anything or move his body. And he couldn't even look away from Hades.

Hades' hand touched his forehead, fingers trailed on his smooth skin and slowly slid through his wet, blond hair.

_"Welcome back,"_ Hades said without emotion before grabbing a handful of Hamish's hair into his fist _"to Hell."_

Hamish could only cry at the pain.

"Shh, hush now," Hades whispered as he coolly yanked his head up, his other arm held the boy closer to his body like the way people normally held and cuddled their loved one.

"Tch tch, look at you, sweating up all over," he said and swept away the sweat rolling on his lover's face, then his hand moved to the white fur cloak that wrapped around Hamish's body.

"This is redundant now," he declared and yanked the cloak off to the floor.

Hamish blushed deeply before he just broke down and wept in shame and humiliation.

Hades ignored him as his hand continued to caress along the side of Hamish's body. Soft, grunting moans escaped his pale lips when Hades' hand moved between Hamish's legs as he began to stroke his lover's sensitive member. Hamish began to arch his back his back and his eyelids fluttered. He tried desperately to resist. Hades just continued to illicit these responses from him. Hamish clenched his fists so tight, his nails were digging into his palms.

Hamish jolted. Then he gasped and now covered his face with his hands. He was shaking like a lone leaf in a hurricane.

_"You think you can ever escape me?"_ asked Hades in a low, husky tone, his hand squeezed around Hamish. His response was Hamish's heartbreaking sob.

Now Hamish was sure that he was very much ALIVE which brought more terror to him rather than if he had been dead. His attempt at suicide had failed and Hades had threatened he would punish him mercilessly if he had any intention of harming himself; much less suicide!

He was truly fucked now. He could see it in Hades' eyes. This would was not going to settle down in a day or two. This would last for an indefinite time. Endless of punishments and tortures because he had violated Hades' ultimate rules.

He didn't want to have any of that. No no, he couldn't have any more of _that_.

_"Do you think there's still any salvation for you in this world aside from me?"_ Hades growled in his ear.

He squeezed harder when Hamish couldn't give him any answers.

"AHHHHHH!" Hamish screamed as he writhed within the God's grip. "NOOO! OH GOD! AHHH!"

He sobbed painfully, hot tears pouring on his face, his breathing hitched. He could feel all the blood accumulating down there. It was aching and throbbing at the sudden forceful constriction. He was near coming as he could feel it was a backlog inside him. He needed to be released.

But at the same time, he didn't want to beg this monster. He didn't want Hades to gain the satisfaction of hearing him pleading. He had stood all of the horrendous and brutal torture before, now he would not humiliate himself now for this pathetic reason. He had fucking been suicidal a moment ago so he wouldn't give a flying fuck. The worst was death and he had already prepared for it.

So he bit his lips and shut down his own moan and cry. His face was reddened with pain and tears. Still no matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't hold back the ragged whimpers from his small shaking lips which he had bitten so hard that drew blood.

When Hades looked down and saw the blood dripping on his lips, his eyes narrowed as a new surge of anger curled up inside him. _Even at this state, he still keeps being stubborn_. Hades let out a snarl between his gritted teeth. The cruel, sadistic part of him wanted punished Hamish ruthlessly. To punish him with all the agonizing, gruesome ideas of his most twisted imagination. To make him open his mouth and scream at the top of his lungs, he wanted to break him, to shatter his pride and dignity. To make him wish Hades was inside him because that was an easier than what Hades would do to him when he wasn't inside him.

The other part of him, the part he didn't want to make known, just wanted to hold him to his chest and told him that he forgives him for what he did. That he was sorry for being angry and hurt him even though it was Hamish's fault in the first place. But he wouldn't likely be doing that because that wasn't how he acted and he didn't he have the willpower or determination to do such incredibly lame and corny action. And most importantly, he was a fucking God. He needed to be nice to no one.

But those were just the minor parts. Because every other part of him just wanted to run, to go back to his dark, gloomy chamber and lock himself in there. It was where he belonged. A rejected God who rules the deep dark underworld. Not this grand and beautiful chamber with fake and gorgeous sunlight.

He had been alone by himself for so long that he got used to it, to loneliness and isolation. He didn't know how to act normally to people. Hell, in his life he had never interacted with human before. Only their dead souls so they weren't considered as human. Indeed Hamish was the first real human that he had ever talked to and taken interest at.

No even more than that, he cared about him. He liked him so much that he would change the world, his own world of Hell and beyond, just to please him. He wanted to protect and cosset him with love and lavishness. But WHY did Hamish ALWAYS resist him? Why did he always make things so difficult? Why did he go that far to end his life just for a servant? What did he know? Everything he had done was just all for his sake. But Hamish didn't get it. Why not? Hades couldn't understand what was so difficult about this. But mainly he couldn't understand why he felt the need to do all these things. He was a fucking God.

And why did he care about him so much? Was he that desperate to keep chasing someone who didn't have a feeling for him? He was a God for heaven's sake. He was fucking God. He could have anyone he wanted with or without consent. And most, if not all, would want a God so gorgeous and handsome. But the only one wanted didn't want him.

Hamish didn't like him.

No matter how hard he had tried to apologize and make it up to him. He didn't give him a change to do it.

And he let go of Hamish.

Without Hades' hold, Hamish immediately fell from the God's lap and his body crashed down to the floor. It was good that Hades finally release him because as soon as he touched the ground he ejaculated instantly. Once it was done, Hamish just looked at his own puddle on the floor and burst into tears.

He couldn't stop crying no matter how hard he had tried. Tears just kept falling on his face as he turned his back on Hades, trying to cover himself from his view as much as possible.

This was how he going to spend the rest of his life to. To live in humiliation, bitterness and misery. What had he ever done to deserve this? Why was this happening to him? How much more did he have to endure for it to over? What did he do? He never asked to be born. He never chose his father. He wanted someone to know that. That what had happened wasn't his choice, so there had to be another reason he was demeaned and tortured like this.

He wanted this to be over. So much that he wanted to end his life just to have it over but he couldn't die. He just kept living like this, kept coming back to Hell, to Hades.  
All of those thoughts made him sob uncontrollably as he no longer cared if it made him looked pathetic and contemptible in front of Hades. He was pathetic and contemptible. Just looked at him. Shaking and curling at a man's feet on the floor with an iron collar on his neck like a beaten dog, naked, crying for his fate while hot, sticky fluid was still dripping on his thighs. It was a disgusting picture. He was worse than the worst. He felt repulsed and disgusted at himself. At what he had turned out to be.

"Stop," Hades said in low, listless voice after a long time passed. He was too in his own personal conscience as his head leaned heavily on his hands, eyes down casted.  
And the thing that nobody know was that in his life, Hades had only been like this only for two times and this was the second time he was like that. Being tired and unfathomable.

But this was the first time he truly didn't know what to do next.

He always had a plan for everything, there were no matters that he couldn't solve or deal with. Even with _her_, the person whom he used to think he would have never been able to solve, he had though. He had seen through her and sequence of it disgusted him. Unbearably.

He could solve anything, see through anything but he still couldn't solve and understand Hamish, a mere, weak mortal that seemed to be so easy to read and break.

Now all he could hear was just Hamish's pitiful sob. He must had come to his limit to make him weep continuously like that.

"What I said before I meant it, Hamish," he said in an almost vulnerable voice. "I care about you more than I've ever cared to anyone."

"I don't want you to be like this, Hamish. I want you to be happy because you've made me happy. For the first time in the past two decade, I finally feel it again. The feeling of being alive. The purpose of living in this dull and endless life."

"I want to repay you. For what you did. I—" He stopped when he saw Hamish was looking at him as he was no longer crying.

He did it. Hades thought joyfully. Relief washed over him.

He finally did it. Hamish has understood him. His words had moved him! Hamish would never know how happy he was right now. At this moment. It was like his life could…have meaning…and peace. He could have peace with himself. He could be…happy for eternity.

_My little sheepy has understood me_. The thought brought a smile to Hades' lips as he looked at Hamish lovingly. A true smile. Perhaps, the most truly joyful smile he had ever smiled. But then Hamish suddenly changed his position into kneeling and he bowed his head down at the God's feet.

"Please," he said and looked up at the handsome God who was too stunned to be able to speak.

"I don't deserve you, your Majesty. But, if you really care about me, if y-you really appreciate me, then I'm begging you. Please let me go," he finished with a tear trailing on his cheek.

It was fast. So fast that even Hades couldn't stop himself and all he could heard was just a loud,destructive and terrible sound.

When he finally gathered himself, he saw the chamber was destroyed. The columns were crushed into piles on the floor, the chandelier had crashed down and the crystals broke into thousands of pieces, the sheer curtains were tore down and the flowers turned into ash, the whole balcony was blown away. Everything was in ruin except for the ground between him and Hamish.

Hamish just sat there numbly. His face was pale and filled with indescribable terror. He was so scared that he could not even shake or avert his eyes from Hades' face.

Then he blinked and slowly turned around to look at the destroyed room which used to be so perfect and beautiful. And he glanced back at himself again to check if he was missing any body parts. When he finally saw he still had both arms and legs and realized he was still whole and very much alive, his body began to shake, his tears started to fall yet he made no sound.

"Please… Please…" Hamish said raggedly, his blue eyes shone with horror. "Please… don't… Please," he sobbed, "don't do this to me… Please… Let me go."

"I'm begging you."

Hades stared at him with a blank and emotionless face for a long time. Then slowly and calmly, he spoke:

_"I'm reaching my limit. Don't anger me anymore than this or you will regret it with your life."_

There was silence before Hamish's mouth twitched into a smirk and his lips pressed together.

Hades' eyes widen and within a second, his fingers pressed between Hamish's lips.

He gasped as his blood dropped down on marble floor as the bright red color stood obviously and almost insultingly and very contrasted against the pure white color of the ground. A sudden arousing sensation flared through him as he felt himself harden. With a super quick move, he changed his position and let Hamish lean on his chest. The fingers in Hamish's mouth started to expand and pushing deeper to the blonde's tiny throat. His other hand slipped into the flesh between Hamish's butt cheeks as he started to push his fingers into the hole.

He was now in control of the situation as Hamish shrieked at the two sudden penetrations from both his mouth and back. He began to struggle but screamed out in pain when Hades pushed the fingers deeper into his butt and mouth.

"MHMMM…. Mhmmm!" screamed Hamish frantically in fear. "MMHmmm!"

Hades gritted his teeth as he began to push in deeper causing the blonde boy to sob hysterically and gag.

_"You are a stupid boy!"_ He growled in Hamish's ear.

_"I've warned you but obviously you prefer the hard and painful way than the soft and caring one. I've had enough of you and your insolence,"_ He finished with a deeper thrust which made Hamish growl through his tears.

_"Listen now, you insolent, stupid child. From now on, if you attempt to kill yourself ever again. I will cast them all to Tartarus."_  
Hamish stopped struggle immediately, his eyes widen as he turned his head back to Hades.

"Mhmm…?"

Hades removed his fingers from the blonde and gave him a cold, callous look.

"Your villagers and your adoptive Mom," he said cruelly. "EVERYONE," he roared, "If you ever even attempt to do that again, I will kill all of them. All—over—again."

This was over. He knew it. Hamish would hate him forever.

Hamish stared at him in shock before he gave him the most hating and disgusted look.

"You really are a monster," he said shakily, his voice dripped with hatred and venom.

Hades was silent before he stood up and looked down at him.

_"I am,"_ he growled and yanked the chain up. _"And I will show you how monstrous I am because you've asked for it."_

-Tbc-

* * *

This chapter is a little teasing, I know. But I promise the next chapter will be longer and is the final part of "The Fall" story. Gahh! Can't wait to finish it. It's killing me just writing my characters' thought, especially Hamish and Hades. (x_x)


End file.
